Half of you, Half of me :XelLina:
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: This is a spiteful love tail about my two favorite characters in Slayers, Lina and Xellos. It will take them a while to figure out their feelings for one and other...maybe even 19 chapters! But hey, if you really love them, you can wait! They start out in a little inn, and move from there. Just a warning, it's a little violent in some places and could get a little sexy at times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Slayers Characters, as usual, or anything mentioned from the series! Thanks for reading!

More to Come! I appericiate everybody who reads my stories!

...

Zelgadis awoke from his nice,warm, bed. Eager to tell his good friend Lina Inverse, about what he had learned last night about a magic item that was supposed to increase your skill, not that Lina really needed it.

He was sure she would be excited and eager to get everyone on the road again. He loved to see her happy and excited, it made him feel alittle bit better about himself too.

He got up and looked at his stiff, quill-like hair and tryed to pry it more to one side. As always nothing happened. He shrugged, and pulled on his boots, and went all the way down to the end of the hallway and knocked on Lina's door.

"Lina, I'm coming in." He pushed open the squeaky door, and looked inside. The first thing he saw, was her cute innocent little face, which was only those things when she was asleep.

He smiled, and blushed alittle. Then he realised what she was holding onto, a mans arm. His eyes followed the body all the way up to the face and head of the person. Xellos. He just stood there, it felt to him like the room had become suddenly cold. Like he was frozen. had. He wanted to puch Xellos so hard at this moment. But he knew all too well that if he awoke Lina she would be angry with him, and probably very confused and tried. So as soon as time caught up with him, he raced out of the room, covering his mouth.

Ameila Seyruun and Fillia stood in the doorway to their friend Lina Inverse's room, Fillia Covered her mouth, and Ameila just stood speechless. All that was running through her head was: Xellos and Lina? Sleeping Together?

_**Justice doesn't approve! They are not married! And they have shown no signs of being in love! This is unacceptable! **_thought Amelia.

Gourry still held the doorhandle when he noticed something odd about his little sorceress Lina Inverse.

Had She grown another head? Had she finally gained weight from all the food she had been eating? Did she steal some extra pillows? He walked in to peek at her, and then noticed Xellos.

"Aww man Lina, what happened this time."

Then he sulked around the room wondering what he should do. For a while he just sat and looked at them, wondering if he should leave.

And after three mintues. He did.

Lina Inverse Awoke in her cozy bed, wait, a cozy bed? Oh right. The Inn. She had began traveling with Zelgadis, Amelia, Xellos, Filla and Gourry once again.

Filla, like always, had money. So they all got to stay at a nice cozy warm in. She Strecthed, pulled the blanket off her, and kicked her feet awake. Then she realised she wasn't alone, she looked over and there, lieing in bed next to her, was Xellos Metallium.

"XELLOS?!" she screamed, jumping up.

"Good morning Lina. " He said, smiling. She covered her face with her hands. What had happened last night!

"I see your supprised to see me. I must say I'm not sure how I ended up here last night."

"W-w-whaat...?" remarked the young sorceress.

"Indeed."

" I-i-i ...WHATS GOING ON!"

"Your so cute when your supprised. And I was right. You never know what might happen. Like this for example."

"CUTE?" asked Lina, her face bright red.

"Of corse."

"W-well, think you could leave for a secound, just so i could t-try to think this over?"

Xellos got up, thats when Lina realised he was shirtless, and she threw a blanket at him.

"Here Take this you damn fruitcake."

"Thank you, and I shall think about this myself as well. Will I see you at breakfast with the others?"

"Uh, Yeah, Sure. See yah then."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." And with that he left the room.

Lina Began removing her clothes as soon as Xellos left the room. She was looking for a mark of some kind. Some proof he had hurt her, some proof he was there. But she had no luck. How in the world did he end up in her room!

She was only eight teen. And She had no idea how old he was, and she had nearly forgot. Xellos was also a MONSTER!

She could've done it , WITH A MONSTER! But, Lina felt totally normal. No difference in anything.

And Honestly , she didn't think that was the case. She wanted it to be as simple as that, but of corse not. She would have to talk to him and get to the bottom of this! And, she hoped the others didn't find out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xellos walked through the door of the Inn they were staying in. Where had Lina Gone?

He hadn't seen her at breakfast, and she never broke any sort of a promise for breakfast, or

any type of thing related to food. And she had promised to meet him at breakfast!

What had he done? Ok, well, they did wake up in the same bed. And neither of them had any

knowledge of how that might have happened. But that didn't mean she could ignore him! He felt a strong sense of distrust and lonely-ness. He must really feel something more than admiration for the girl. Although, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. As he walked through the door to his room he began wondering if the others had found out about the little incident.

Would Lina really tell them? Probably not. But if they had found out somehow they might

keep her from seeing him. And he had no doubts that the swordsman and chimera man would be angry with him if they knew. For once, Xellos had no idea what he should do. And he couldn't belive he was letting himself fret over something as silly and reduntant as a woman. Where was his monsterly pride? Frankly he had no idea. He decided instead of worrying over it, he should go and get some tea at a cafe and relax for a while. He knew his master wouldn't be happy that he was filling his mind with things such as these, she never seemed happy when Xellos took a paticular intrest in something that he shouldn't.  
He sighed, and pushed open the door of the cafe, sure, he could teleport in, but whta would be the fun in that? Besides, people may notice.  
Xellos ordered tea and sat looking out the window, and without realiseing it, his thoughts floated slowly back to Lina.  
He immediatly shook his head, as to shake out the thoughts of Lina.  
"My goodness, there really must be something going on with me today.." he said.  
The waitress brought his tea and he thanked her and began sipping away.


	3. Chapter 3

Lina just couldn't bring herself to come out of her room. What would the others think of her if they knew? A slut? A Whore? A terrible nasty person who sleeps with Mazoku Preists? She didn't know. That was the abosoulute worst part, not knowing what had really happened. Who had put the moves on who? What had they even done? Was she turning into Gourry? Did she have short term memory loss? Gods, she didn't even know.

Then there was a knock on the door:

"Lina? It's me" said a friendly sounding Gourry.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I'm not going away, I'm coming in." he said Lina crawled under the bed.

"Lina come out, lets talk! What about getting that vase? It could make you even more famous then you already are." he said, not sounding very convinceing.

"I'm not coming out, besides. I dont care about the vase. And who wants to talk to a slutty cold-hearted girl who sleeps with her traveling partners?"

"Lina...your not, a slut. And your not co-"

"EVEN A JELLYFISH BRAINS LIKE YOU KNOWS I'M A BITCH!" she snapped.

"Li-" Gourry started.

"LINA INVERSE COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" screeched Amelia.

Lina didn't move.

"Amelia.." said Zelgaids.

"Mister Zelgadis she MUST be punished for such a terrible thing at such a young age. Justice does NOT approve!"

"No, Ameila. Go bac-" started Zelgadis.

"NO! I WONT GO BACK TO MY ROOM!"

Lina started to cry, she slowly got out from under the bed. She didn't want Ameila to hate her.

"Well if your so mad then hit me already!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Miss Lina, I didn't want to PHYSICALLY harm you, Just teach you a less-"

"IF YOU WONT DO IT THEN I WILL!" with that the red head pulled a small knife out of her cloak and held it to her wrist.

"MISS LINA NO!" said Amelia

"Lina, stop right there." said Zelgadis.

"LIIINNNNA!" shouted Gourry.(signature gourry yell, you know, the one he does while rescueing Lina?)

Then she made a huge gash in her right arm, blood began running down to the floor.

"Thats taking things too far. " said Zelgadis. Then he charged at her and tried to grab the knife.

She dodged him and made a gash in her other arm. By the time she had reached the hallway both her arms had cuts and wounds all over. She swore she thought she was being controled by something. Then she ran right out of the Inn and onto the street, her friends not too far behind. As she ran she made more cuts in her arms. But the sorceress was losing a lot of blood, she could feel herself sliping away.

Xellos had a feeling that something was very wrong. He ran out of the cafe and saw lina...about to fall out of levitation. He Floated up towards here and caught her in his arms, she had passed out, from loss of blood?

What had happened to her? He Teleported them back to his room, and set to work


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:  
Sorry the chapters have been so short! I'll try to make them longer from now on. I thank anyone who reads my stories and I espeically LOVE reviews! They give me hope that I'm writing for someone other than myself..  
well ..dont wanna hold you up too much longer. HAPPY READING! Xelina foreves Broskis!

Amelia, Fillia, Zelgadis and Gourry ran all around the town of Fornagii looking for their dear friend Lina Inverse.  
"Where in the World did she go?!" cried Fillia. "Oh, what has Miss Lina Gotten Herself Into now? What if she was kidnapped...or killed!" said Amelia. "Or Maybe she got taken away by a Flock of flying SHEEP!" screeched Gourry. "SHUT UP!" said Zelgadis, who was already really angry with the fact that Lina was gone. He didn't need their stupid, ignorant, disgusting , fantasys. "Sorry Mister Zelgadis But we're just so worried!" said Amelia.  
"Yes, We are very sorry to make you angry!" said Fillia.  
"Uhhhh...yeah." said Gourry.  
"Like I just said SHUT UP!" he said. "I dont care if you talk about random things but please leave me out of this!" "Oh. Ok." said Amelia.  
Zelgadis was not in the mood for his traveling partners at all. In fact maybe he should look for Lina on his own.  
He looked over to Ameila, they were always together when they traveled. Could he really just leave her like this?  
No. He couldn't do something like that. Ever. He had to stay with her. But that didn't mean he would put up with her dense-ness. "Ok, people. Time to think like human beings! Where or who would she go to in a time like this? "  
"Uhh, her family?" said Gourry.  
"Gourry...we are nowhere near her home, besides, have you seen how she acts when we even talk about her sister?" explained Fillia.  
"Oh..ummm...I dont know. Somewhere she can...uhh its right on the tip of my chin!" said gourry.  
"CHIN?!" said Ameila and Zelgadis in unsion. Then Ameila Blushed and looked away.  
"Oh, Ah I mean tounge..." said Gourry feeling a bit embarassed.  
"So does anyone know where she might have gone? Any clue?" said Zelgadis.  
All of them shook there heads. This was going nowhere.

Lina awoke in a place she didn't reconise.  
The walls were painted pale yellow. The Bedsheets were pure white...well except for the parts that were stained in blood. She had bandages wrapped all over her. She had no idea how this had happened, grea, MORE memory loss. She couldn't move, or remember how she had gotten here, or in this state. All Lina could remember was coming out for under her bed in the Inn and telling Amelia to hit her and that was it. Nothing else.  
Everything else was simply just blackness. She knew for a fact she had been traveling with the gang again. But she had no idea what town they had been in, what they were looking for, or what the name of the Inn was. She knew she wasn't in the Inn now.  
The air smelled or daisys and blood. And it was beautiful outside, red colored birds flew past the window, the sun fliltering through the feathers of there wings, she could hear the beautiful chriping.  
They window was open, she was glad for that. It felt calming feeling the wind on her skin. Then she closed her eyes, and right about when she could feel herself drifted off, Xellos burst into the room.

(Duh DUH duh...)  
End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Xellos was moving as fast as he could.

But it still didn't seem fast enough.

As it turned out the knife Lina had cut herself with, had been posined, and someone had managed to posin it with one of the most horrible posins known to the Mazuko.  
Not Only does it make you incredibly weak, but it makes you honestly want to die .  
It makes it so you can't move, barely speak, or use any magic. It messes with your head, makes you forget things, have fake flash backs, hate people you used to love,  
love people you used to hate. And the part of this that was really eating Xellos was that Mayuki Posin wasn't something you could come across by acident.  
It could only be made by Mazuko hands. And could only be placed by the creature who created it. The Posin would kill Lina in a Matter of five days, Unless he did something about it. He could try to find the cure, but that could only be created by the person who created the posin. All they had to do was use a regular healing spell to stop the posin. But Xellos had a feeling whoever posined Lina, wouldn't want to bring her back to life. He also couldn't leave Lina by herself for too long, otherwise she might actually try to kill herself. So he was in search of Lina's traveling partners. That would be his first step. Zelgaudis burst into the room where Lina was asleep on the blood-stained sheets.  
With Gourry, Ameila and Philla following after. "Mister Xellos why have you not healed her yet!" said Ameila .  
"Because, this can not be healed with healing spells, only the person who created the posin can heal her. But there are other ways. I just have to find them."  
"Shes been posined!?" said Gourry.  
"I'm afarid so," said Xellos. "And there's NOTHING you can do?!" said Zelgaudis.  
"Of corse there is, but it will probably take sometime. And I can't leave her here alone, and I can't take her with me. So all of you will have to stay here. Unless you want her to die."  
"Wait Xellos," said Philla " Why do you care about what happens to Miss Lina?" the others nodded, agreeing with philla. "I haven't the slightest idea, after all, Mazuko's can't love." Said Xellos. And with that, he Disapeared. Philla rushed into the room with a wet cloth and began tending to the wounds, Ameila changed Lina into something lighter. Zelgaudis redid her Bandages. And Gourry sat in the corner, crying, because his little sorceress, who had thought herself so brave and independant finally needed someone, and he wasn't there for her. He felt terrible. And besides, there was nothing for him to do. When all the others left for the store he came to sit by Lina. "Oh, Lina-Chan." he said, stroking her face. Then her eyelids fluttered rapidly open. "Gourry-san?" said Lina suprised. "Oh my god, Lina, your awake. Are you ok? How are you feeling." said gourry "I don't feel ok. I don't feel well Gourry, where am I?"  
"shhhhh, your going to be alright. Xellos-san is going to find a cure, you'll see." "Xellos? Where is Xellos? A cure? A cure for what?"  
"Lina, don't worry, right now , Philla said the best thing for you is to get plenty of rest."  
"GOURRY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" screamed Lina, wanting answers.  
Gourry held Lina in his arms, and rocked her gently. "It's going to be ok. Your going to be ok Lina-chan, just you wait and see."  
Lina began to fall back into a deep slumber, and Gourry fell asleep too, in the chair right next to her bed.

Lina woke up with Xellos lieing next to her. She was so cold, so so so cold. So she tighted the blanket around herself and moved closer to Xellos. She wrapped her arms around him, consuming any heat she may find. Xellos's eyes shot open when he felt Lina's arms wrap around him. He felt how icy cold they were. "Lina, your freezeing, I'll go get you another Blanket." he said, concerned. "No."  
"but-Lina."  
"Stay here."  
"But you must stay warm if your going to stay well." "Don't go anywhere ever again. If you leave I'll come find you and kill you."  
"Oh, my, I'd better not leave then." said Xellos ,Chuckleing. "I mean it." "But, what about tomorow when I go and tend to my research?" "I guess you'll be dead when you come home then."  
"Maybe so." And with that Lina fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lina awoke to the cold once again.  
Xellos was nowhere in sight. Lina felt a jolt of pain in her chest, flinging her backwards.  
She tried to figure out what was causing the pain but nothing came.  
Lina was alone, and very lonely. And this pain in her chest just wouldn't go away. She knew Xellos would come back, he always did. But that didn't mean she wasn't terrified to be alone.  
She had been ever since she woke up in this strange place.  
Nobody had even told her where she was, what city she was in, why she had been brought here. Nothing. Then Lina saw something weird. A rat...crawled across the floor. Then she saw another and another and another untill there were five rats sccudleing across the floor of her room. She looked around,confused but not quiet scared.  
After all...they were only rats. There was nothing strange about them. Well, not yet.  
Then they began to grow into the shapes of humans. Ok. Now Lina was scared. The rat-people were coming closer. Each of them a dark haired girl with red eyes and weird grins with pointy teeth. Lina began to panick. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at one of the girls. The pillow shot through it like she was a ghost. The red-head began screaming and jolting around as the ghost -rat-people got closer. They grabbed both her arms, legs, and the last supported her head. Then Lina screamed as loud as she could and one of the rat's said:  
"Miss Lina , Please wake up ! It's only a dream!" Then she felt the warmth of Zelgaudis and Ameila, who were sitting next to her trying very hard to shake her from her nightmare.  
And she woke up.  
"Oh My God." said Lina, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry , Miss Lina, It's over now."

She gave Zelgaudis a Hug and began to cry .

"Zel, what's wrong with me?!" she said, her voice shakeing.

"Don't cry Lina, We aren't going to let you die. I promise." said Zelgaudis.

He placed Lina back onto the bed, and tucked her in.

"Hey Ameila," said Lina, right after Zelgaudis left the room.

"Yes Miss Lina?" said Ameila.

"Good Guy you got there. I have a feeling he's gonna take real good care of ya!"

"Ah...yes.." said Ameila, Blushing.

"Oh and one more thing, Bring Xellos here when he gets home, I have to Kill him ." she said winking.

"Of corse Miss Lina." said Ameila hurrieing out of the room. Gourry walked into the room just as Ameila was leaving.  
He sat down next to Lina , and gave her a Box tied with a red ribon.

"Here Lina, I got this for you when I went into town."

"Goury, I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine."

"Just open it." he said, with a big grin across him face. Lina tore open the box, inside was a necklace, it was made out of lace, and there was a red jewel with a black shard in the middle.

"Gourry..."

"Don't worry, it's a piece of the Vase..I thought u might like it, Maybe it would give you alittle more power?  
I dunno. Zelguadis helped me . It's pretty..i thought u might like it Lina."

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh...O-okay.."

Lina threw the necklace against the wall, and it broke into pieces.

"I hate you Gourry. Dont ever come near me again you here?! Unless you want to die never-"  
Lina was interupted by a long stroke of coughs and blood coming out of her mouth.

"L-lina ..." said gourry , unsure of what to do.

"JUST GO!" said lina, tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

With that, Gourry left the room. WHAT DID I JUST DO! screamed lina to herself. She had not only threw away something special he had gotten her, she also had thrown away poor Gourry's Heart. What had come over her? It was like she wasn't able to control what she was saying. How many days had it been since she had woken up here? Had it really only been three days? It felt like three years to her...  
Lina Inverse wasn't really sure. For once...she didn't know what to do. The she felt incrediabley sick..and began to throw up into the bucket of water that was next to her bed. Accept it wasn't barf, it was blood.

Lina fell back into a light slumber. In her sleep she heard music...

"I saddled up my pony ride, and rode into the ghostly night..."

WHAT?! she thought...very confused. Then she felt a hand on her back and she was shoken from her sleep. GOURRY! she thought jolting upright. It was Xellos. That's right. She had to Kill him.  
She hated Xellos. And he hated her . So why was he helping her?  
He opened his purpley, sparkly eyes and looked at her. She felt like he was burning holes right through her. It felt good. I HATE YOU. She thought.

"I love you." said Lina.

Xellos's eyes got really wide. He looked even farther into her, and she heard more music in her head.  
"It was wide wide open, wide wide open." She smiled at him. And looked into his eyes too. I HATE YOU XELLOS! she thought.

"I love you Xellos." she said, looking and wondering why he had such beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Maybe. I dont know. What if I am sure?"

"If your sure, I dont know what would happen Lina."

"Come here you fruit-cake." she said.

He listened and came closer, untill their lips were almost touching.

"I'm sure." she whispered. And sealed her thought with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Xellos felt bad having to leave every morning. He hated to leave Lina alone, but it was the only thing he could do.  
He was sure he had almost found the cure, but he was running out of time, there were only two days left. Today was the fourth day, and Lina was getting worse by the secound. For once, he was actually glad for Zelgaudis's presence, because if he wasn't there, the rest of the group would have no idea how to take care of Lina. He began reading out of the books on Mayuki Poisin that was in the Archives in his study. But the whole time he was really thinking of Lina and what she had said. She had said she loved him, but had that been her or the poisin talking? And they kissed...  
Xellos pressed his hand to his lips. The kiss had tasted of blood, which was probably a very bad sign. He guessed it was probably just the poisin and let out a long sigh.

"Well, I do hope she's doing alright," he said to him self. And then he went back to reading.

Lina was not feeling up to eating at all, so when Philla came to bring Lina her breakfast, She pretended like she was sleeping, so she just left it by the bedside. She sat up after she left and looked at the food suspicusly.  
It did not look good, especially the blue colored pills, she knew nothing could help her, so why were they trying? What was the point? Then Zelgaudis walked into the room.

"What do YOU want?!" said Lina in a nasty voice.

"Lina, I know you don't mean it when you say these things, In fact, there's nothing you can do."

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt,"

"I don't care just go away!" said Lina, trying to stop the words from coming.

"I know the real Lina is in there somewhere."

"N-n-o t-th-is i-s-n't mm-e" said Lina.

"I know, I'm trying to get through to you, Just try, Try hard to say what you really mean!"

"I HATE YOU!" and with that Lina picked up a glass from the bedside and chucked it at her good friend.

"Lina, please." said Zelgaudis just barely dodgeing the glass, watching it shatter against the door.

Amelia heard the crash and rushed into the room, Philla following after.

Lina began screaming and curseing them all, throwing things and calling for Xellos.

"Miss Lina Please LISTEN!" cried Ameila

"NO! YOU ARE ALL BEING A BUNCH OF DAMN CRUEL IDOITS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No, it's you who are being Cruel!" said Philla , sternly.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE NOBODY CARES! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"LINA!" cried Gourry rushing into the room."Your only going to make yourself worse!"

"Yes, Gourry is Right!" said Zelgaudis.

"THEN LEAVE ALREADY!"

Then everyone left the room. And she picked up a Glass shard and began strikeing herself with it. All of a sudden then Xellos appeared. He took the glass shard away from Lina and picked her up in his arms. She kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but Xellos was very strong. He walked around the pieces of plates and cups, and opened the door. He walked into the living room and stood before all of Lina's friends.

"I have something I have to tell you all." he said, seriously.

"What is it!" said Gourry, which was what everyone was thinking, so they nodded in agreement.

"I have found a way to cure the Mayuki Poisin, but not completely. In fact it could kill both Myself and Lina, but it's the only thing that might work, to keep her alive.  
I know how to do it, it's not very complicated, just risky."

"Well, what is it then?" said gourry, again everyone areed.

"well, Miss Lina would have to give up half of her humanity.."

"WHAT?!" shouted Zelgaudis.

"And I would give up half of my Mazoku Life."

"Ummm,"

"Which means, Lina would become Half-Mazoku, But still have all her regular human emotions, but work for my master, And gain alot of power. "

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad. "

"But she would also be bound to me , and, she would end up, having half my soul, and I would have half of hers.  
So we would be equally powerful, and both half-human half-mazoku. I looked everywhere, it's the only way."

All of them were sielent, even Lina, who had been staring at Xellos the whole time. I want to do this, she thought, even if it means loseing half of myself to Xellos,  
I want to stay alive.


	8. Chapter 8

"If it's the only thing we can do, and if Lina is ok with it, so am I" said Zelgaudis.

"I think Xellos is a pretty good guy! You go man! I just want lina to go back to herself!" said Gourry.

"As long as nobody dies, and so help me if she gets so much as a bruise you will suffer forever for it! I am OK with it as long as Miss Lina is."

"FOR JUSTICE AND MISS LINA, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! ONWARD HO!" said amelia with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh and one more thing, The Mayuki Poisin can never fully go of Lina's body, so she may have an outbreak once in a while."

"As long as it fucking saves her life, and she's happy, why should we care anyway?" said Zelgaudis.

"Alright then. Lina? All we have left is your answer." said Ameilia.

"I'll do it. But not because of Xellos or any of you. This is for me. Because I want to live. Got it?" said Lina with the usal 'You cant touch me' Lina Attuide. She even had that little spark in her eye which none of them had seen in about two weeks.

"Of corse!" said Gourry, with a cheery look about him.

"Yes, Lina," said Zelgaudis, smiling at her.

"Ok!" said Ameila, saluting her.

"Anytime Lina-dearest" said Xellos, closing his eyes and waving his fingure at her, like it was obvious.

"As much as I hate Xellos, I think this will be good for you Lina!" said Philla.

Then Lina stood up Next to Xellos, and shakely put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do Fruitcake? Your the boss of this operation." said Lina, smiling a big , toothing grin which made Xellos feel like he was running in circles.

"Well first, Payback" he said, kissing her on the lips.

"YOU BASTARD! I DID'T HAVE CONTROL OVER MYSELF WHEN I KISSED you..." she said her voice getting queiter as she watched her friends expressions go from Happy but concerned to Angry and very very concerned.

Xellos, who felt like teasing Lina wanted to play along.

"What about when you said you loved me?" said Xellos, a smug grin on his face, "What was that about?"

"Ah, well you see...ummm" she said, not knowing what to say in the least.

And with that, Xellos picked her up in his arms and teleported them away, waving at Zelagudis, amused by his rage.

Lina's eyes opened again, and they were in a pocket dimension

"I thought we should talk about something before you became half Mazoku and bound to me while you were in a good mood."

"THANKS ALOT YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE NOW THEY ALL WANT TO KILL US!"

"Oh my Lina, can't a Fine gentleman like myself have a little fun now and then?"

"FINE GENTLE MAN MY ASS! YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!"

"But what I said was true wasn't it? You did do those things Lina Dear."

"Ah, yeah, about that."

"Your going to say its the poisin correct?"said Xellos, disapointed that he had been right.

"No." said Lina, blushing deeply. "It's only half poisin, the rest is really me Xellos. I thought and thought about it, and i really do have feelings for you. I mean it may not be love, and I also would have never kissed you like that, the real me wouldn't I mean. But once this whole thing is over I will be mostly back to myself.  
And normally I would be angry that I kissed a Monster...but soon...we are going to become part of each other, so I will have to be honest with you. I wouldn't tell anyone this but you. I like you, alot."

Xellos eyes widened, and he grinned. Lina, the lina he had always known, not the one messed up with Mayuki, had just confessed to him. Not love,  
but simply a crush. He was so happy the posin wasn't in affect at this moment, if it was she would probably be on top of him, or trying to kill him.  
He walked closer to Lina, and kissed her tenderly on the cheek and whispered to her:

"If Mazoku's could love, I would be head over heals for you Miss Lina. You are one of the most intrigeing people I have ever met, and I like you alot too." said Xellos lovingly.

Lina blushed, and looked into his big, beautiful purple eyes, which were open for once.

"You Fruitcake " she said, punching his arm.

Then he rubbed the spot where he had been hit, pretending like it hurt.

"Owwwww, Miss Lina." he said, a big grin on his face.

Just like old times. Thought Lina to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_  
_Chapter 9 _-  
_Half of you, Half of me _

Xellos And Lina, walked ahead of the rest of the group. He had Lina up in his arms and was walking in a steady beat smiling all the way. His master had given him a break for a while. He was glad. The Greater Beast would not have allowed him to care for Lina in this way. But when she did need him again, which would be soon,he had a feeling she would be displeased that he had shared his soul with a human, espically Lina Inverse. But maybe, Lina would be of some help to his master, after all, she would be almost as powerful as Xellos had been, so maybe she would grant him permisson after all. He had gone to Zelas the day before, explained what he indended to do, and asked for permisson. She had told him it was risky, but that she would alert him tomorow when he came to her. He had smiled and had been on his way. Now he, Lina and the rest of the group, were on their way back to Seyyrun, which wasn't very far.  
Once he knew Lina was safely in Seyyrun then he would go and consult his master.

She was sleeping soundly in his arms, as the rest of the group glared with hate at Xellos. Why were they so angry? It wasn't his fault. Or maybe this whole thing was his fault.  
How many days had it been since they had left the in? Ten? It felt more like Months.  
How long would Lina be in so much pain? How long would he keep worrying about her? His smile disapeared. What if his master didn't grant him permisson. What if Lina died? Wait, what was Xellos thinking? Why did he even care?  
He didn't . He couldn't. He probably never would. So why was he doing all of this?

*Sometime Later*

Lina awoke to the bright and bustleing sounds of Seyyrun. She knew she was being carried. But by who? She looked all around, and then realised who it was. It was Zelgaudis.

"Zel?" said Lina, realiseing they were alone.

Zelgaudis froze. His face becomeing completely red.

"ahh, ummm...ss-sorry Lina." he said shyly.

"Why are we alone? Why are you carrying me?" said Lina, not seeming upset in anyway.

"Well...Xellos was carrying you..." he said.

"I know..and?" said Lina.

"Well...he said he had to go consult with his master about a 'Very Important Matter' and then he left. I got mad when he plunked you into my arms and ran off so I left the others and told them I could get to Seyyrun faster on my own."

"YOU JUST LEFT THE THREE IDOITS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!" said lina, annoyed.

"Yup" said Zelgaudis.

"Good." said Lina.

Then she jumped from his arms and began running down the street. Oh no. he thought. The posin. And with that he began running after her.

"I think were lost." said Gourry to Amelia and Philla.

"Yes, Gourry we are." said Philla, with a sigh.  
Amelia began looking around and trying to figure out where they were. Then she saw a path, though it didn't look very safe, but it was the only way to go.

"Well, my friends...it looks like we have no choice! Onward to Justice!" cried Amelia.

"I don't know Miss Amelia...It looks scary." said Philla.

"Yeah..." said Gourry.

"Too bad! It's only way we can go right now! We have to find Miss Lina and Mister Zelgaudis!"

"Okay, if you say so..." said Gourry, who was acting like a four year old.

"Of corse I say so! Now lets go !" shouted Amelia, egging on Gourry and Philla.

With that, the three friends made there way toward Seyyrun, slowly but surely.  
With Gourry dragging his feet all the way.

"Pup, I grant you this permisson, even though I myself would never do it. I think it will be good for you to have some permintent company, and Lina Inverse is powerful, she may be of great use to me." said Zelas, The Greater Beast.

"Thank You My Master." said Xellos, and he quickly Teleported to Seyyrun.

Lina Finally Grew too Tried to run, and collapsed onto the ground, unable to breathe.

"Oh god," said Lina as a stream of blood escaped her mouth.

She tried to get up but just ended up back on the ground, sobbing.

Xellos teleported before her.

"Miss Lina?" said Xellos

"Finally...it took you long enough." said Lina, hugging him.

"Well, I'm here now. It's time to break your curse if you don't mind," said Xellos, even though he was happy Lina was hugging him, he couldn't bare to watch her die.

"R-right!" said Lina, weakly.

With that, Xellos took Lina's hand in his, and began chanting:

"Darkness beyound the begining of time, we pray to you. For without Darkness, Light does not exist on this earth, and without light ney does darkness. Blackest Magic From all ends of the earth, grant me your power and let us be spilt and joined. Let me hold the heart and protect the one I share these feelings for. Half of you, Half of me! REALISE!"

Then a huge , white light escaped the spell, and it wa sielent, only for a couple of moments, complete sielence and whiteness...and then...blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Half of you, Half of me. **

**By: Emmi Metaulium**

**Chapter 10 **

**A girl with Clear Blue Eyes**

**Zelgaudis's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He looked around, and everything looked completely normal. So what was that giant flash of light? Where was Lina? **

**He ran around the corner of a building and he began to panick.**___What if shes already dead!? _**He thought, freaking out. And thats when he saw her. Lina. She was lieing on her back in the middle of a big wide open field. **

**But her clothes were completely different, and her long orange hair was blowing out all around her, and her usual headband was gone. She was in a light, blue dress, and her eyes were closed. But other than that, she looked like the same Lina he knew. **

**He rushed down into the field and knelt beside her. **

**"Lina. Are you OK? Wake up." he said, shakeing her alittle. **

**Then her eyes flittered open, but they weren't the normal crimson red, they were blue, the clearest, prettist blue Zelgaudis had ever seen. **

**"Hey Zel." said Lina, smiling at him, "What's up?"**

**"Lina, your eyes...they're completely different." he said.**

**"What?! They are?" said Lina putting her hands up to her eyes. **

**"And when did you get those clothes ?" **

**"Ahhhh...I dunno..." she said, blushing and looking at the sliky blue dress that fit her snugly. **

**"Did Xellos...?"said Zelgaudis. **

**"I think so." she said, a concerned look on her face. Where was Xellos? If he had performed the spell shouldn't he be here with her? **

**"Zel, where is he? " she said.**

**"I haven't the slightest clue."**

**"I think I might be half mazoku now. And he must be half human. So where is he then? Did he die? " **

**"Well, If your alive then he has to be. And he really likes to appear at random times as we know. I'm sure he's listening to us talking right now Lina. I'm sure he's fine."**

**"Your probably right." said Lina, smirking.**

**"So where do you think he might be?" **

**"Hmmm...Maybe following the others?"**

**"Maybe. But why would he do that?"**

**"Because he got separted from me when he cast the spell, and he was near them. And he knows that Gourry and Amelia somehow always end up with us. I don't know for sure thats what happened...it's only a guess.."**

**"So basically, what your saying is, we should try and find Gourry, Amelia and Philla right? " **

**"Yeah, one way or another." **

**Then Lina stood up , and in one secound she disapeared.**

**"WHAT?!" said Zelgaudis.**

**Xellos followed close behind Philla as they entered the city of Seyyrun. He hadn't looked at himself in a mirror since the casting, but Philla and The others had recconised him, so he guessed he didn't look too different. It felt so strange to be part human. Now he could love and hate, and he could actually taste human food. But his powers had weakened alittle only to be replaced with some of Lina's Power. **

**His thoughts were interupted by a sound from behind. The others weren't even phased by it , he guessed they hadn't heard it. He turned around, ready to use magic and fight if he had to. But instead of finding an enemy, he saw a girl. She had Long, Beautiful Orange hair that went all the way down to her hips. Bare, small feet. **

**And he noticed her eyes. The girl had Clear blue eyes. And she was staring at her hands. She looked confused. It was Lina.**

**His Lina. The girl who he had given half of himself for. Now she was standing before him. **

**Xellos had barely changed. He looked almost exactly the same. Except for one thing, his eyes. You could see it in his eyes that he wasn't the same. They were the same color, shape, size. But they shined differently. He was practically burning holes through her with those eyes. Lina felt small. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stand there, and stare at him. Had he always been this beatiful? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Half of you, Half of Me 3

By: Emmi Metalium :3 :3 :3 :3 -_- :)

Gourry heard a Gasp, and he turned around. Behind him was a girl, with clear pretty blue eyes, and big boobs, but other than that...no. It couldn't be Lina. That was stupid right? He really had no Idea what it meant to be stupid.

She was really pretty. Gourry thought he might go and meet her. He walked over to her and said:

"Hi there, I'm Gourry Gabriev."

The girl looked him right in the eye.

"Jellyfish Brains." she said quietly. Then she vanished, right out of thin air.

Was it Lina?

He wasn't sure. The girl had just said

"Jellyfish brains." which is what Lina always called him.

Then he turned around to see Philla, and Amelia staring back at him.

"Hey. Wasn't that guy Xellos?!" said Philla.

"And was that girl..." said Gourry.

"Yes, I do belive it was Miss Lina!" said Amelia.

"But her eyes, and her chest and she vansihed just like Xellos." said gourry, still not sure what was going on.

"Well...if that wasn't Miss Lina then..." stared Philla.

"She's dead." finished Amelia.

"It's the fifth day."

"She said Jellyfish Brains to me...so I dunno..." said Gourry.

Philla and Amelia sweatdropped. And then they smiled, and then began to giggle.

"WHAT?!" said Gourry. "WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

They just kept on Laughing and looking at Gourry.

"Oh, Gourry. " said Amelia, Finally. "They are both alive! We just met the knew Mister Xellos and Miss Lina!"

Lina felt her feet become moist as she dipped her toes into a pool of cool water. She was in a field, a big grassy field, filled with tiny blue flowers. In the center was a pond. She had no idea why she teleported here. Or how.

All of a sudden she felt something. A gut feeling that someone was behind her. She wipped around, and came face to face with Xellos. She froze. He came up to her and wrapped his warm arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and cried. His soft tears and sobs interupted the sielence. Then Lina felt a sudden urge to cry as well. She put her arms around him and held him tightly, letting herself slip, very slowly and carefully.

The next thing Lina knew she was soaked with water, with Xellos on top of her. As soon as he realised he got up.

"I applogise, Miss Lina. I'm still not at all used to this body." said Xellos.

"I-I never thought I would here an appology for clumsy-ness from you Xellos. I don't know how to put this...you always seemed so...perfect."

Xellos's eyes widended. He looked right into her eyes.

"But, aren't you angry? I turned you into a Monster. A Mazoku. You don't hate me? I thought you would never speak to me again."

"Xellos...I choose this."

"But you would die otherwise!"

"I-I know. B-" she was interupted .

"You couldn't have honestly wanted to be part of me. You could never love a monster remember?"

Lina thought about it. Did she really still hate Xellos or had her feelings changed completely? She no longer felt any haterd toward him at all. No rage. And Yet, he _expected _her to hate him. Any other time in her life she would have been furious. But he had saved her, she was grateful. It felt so strange to be half of someone else. Like you could never be lonely. She used to hate Xellos, the old Lina still would. But this was New Lina Inverse.

"Xellos." she said , Gentley. "I don't hate you. That's all that matters now."

He put his arms around her and kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

XD Anyway, my readers *if anyone is still reading* I cleared my browsing history not knowing I deleted my deviant art password from my history. I totally forgot what it was. But know I remember my first password on deviant art like a CHARM! SO I am STICKING with that one and I am not going to fail you any longer. - Emmi Metalium 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 12 FINALLY! I CALL IT: MY NEW SELF , ITS MOSTLY about Lina so I'm sorry if there is little Xellos in this chapter!

Lina had met up with Gourry and the others, they had been staying at an Inn momentarily. Xellos had disapeared.

Lina looked at herself in the mirror, debateing if these whole two days had been real or not. Everything seemed so, different. She felt like she should be angry, but something was stopping her rage from coming, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Just then Philla entered the room. She looked at Lina for a very long time, like she was trying to find something usefull to say. But, instead, she just said :

"Oh." and then walked back out of the room, like she was pretending to forget about bicuits in the oven or something. It was too ackward for her. Lina Sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Lina went to open it.

"Zel." she said , queitly.

Zelgaudis said nothing. But he gave her a simpathetic smile and kind of half hugged her.

"I'm glad your not dead." he said finally.

"So am I ." she said. "Thanks for still being here. Your a good guy you know that?"

"Maybe." he said blushing alittle. "But i must say I don't agree with your choice in men m'lady." he said sarcasticly .

"Oh shut up!" she said, blushing a hitting his arm.

Zelgaudis just smirked and walked out of the room, maybe he hadn't lost her.

Lina sat at a two person table with Gourry. They were gobbleing up some cake, even though the point of this little desert date was to "talk" they were both too hungry for that.

After Lina was done wipeing her mouth, she got up and placed the bill on gourry's head, and left.

"Oh food, I wuv you!" she said to herself.

Then Lina got a terrible head ache, and she heard familar music in her head.

'I left the only home, I knew, I stayed alive and I found you.'

It echoed through her head. She couldn't get it to stop.

'now I take you where the waters deep, and make the air you breathe so sweet'

It was an incredibally sweet sound, but she didn't put it in her head, somebody else did. And still it did not stop.

'But is it not enough to be complete , oh please'

It was a woman's voice, clear and strong, but not hers, someone else was putting things into her head, Memorys?

Then the song stopped and Lina heard the womans voice calling:

"Oh Xellos!" she chirped merrily. "Oh Xellllloooss.."

Then Lina got a picture of a girl, with beautiful light lavendar hair, and pretty orange eyes, she was running through a hallway, calling out to Xellos. Where these Xellos's memories?!

The girl turned right and then turned around,

"You've been behind me the whole time havent you!" she said with a giggle. Then she reached into her little bag and pulled out a little box.

"Here Xellos, this is for you!"

Thats it! Lina was inside Xellos's memories! But how? Had he put them in her head?

Lina saw the girl's smiling face one more time and guessed she was about fourteen. She was very pretty. Then the memory disapeared, and the girl was gone.

She was thrust back into reality quicker than the memory had begun. A strange , horrid sensation bubbled up in her stomach. She vomitted.

So this is the new me? she asked herself


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How to be reminded of something you decided to forget?

That evening , Lina Inverse found herself humming the tune of the song she had heard in the memory. She was alittle confused about the whole thing, and really wished Xellos would rear his ugly head, she had questions damn it!

She was in her room, at the Inn, packing up her clothes. Then she dropped the suit case, not even knowing, she was back in the world of Xellos's Memories.

The girl from before had a very grim expression on her face.

"What's going to happen to my brother Xellos? Will The Greater Beast Kill Him?" she said, meeklly.

"Don't worry Kiki-Chan, I wont let that happen." he said.

"I knew I could count on you!" she said, her face brightening. She giggled alittle bit, an put her arms around Xellos tightly.

"Your alwa-" The Memory quickly faded from Lina, and then she heard a famaliar voice once again, it was Xellos. 'Finally.' she thought.

"Miss Lina?" he said, concerned.

Lina quickly got back onto her feet, scrambleing away from Xellos.

"I'm fine, " she said. "I'm just tried!" which everyone knew was a lie.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I had a vision, well, sorta. But from the past, for the secound time actually." she said with a sigh. "Who's Kiki-Chan?"

Xellos's eyes got very wide. He turned away from her, and his face became very dark.

"Someone I chose to forget." he said. And with that, he was gone.

Amelia Seyyrrun walked side by side next to her dear friend Philla.

"Philla , can I tell you a secret?" she said, blushing.

"Why, of corse Miss Amelia! Please do!" said Philla , looking pleased as punch.

"I've never told anyone this before, but-...I think I may...L-l-love...M-ister Zelgaudis.." she said. "In fact, I actually, I um, I write to him...in this journal.." she pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Philla.

Philla gazed at Amelia.

"Oh, Miss Amelia ! Thats a wonderful thing! " she said, taking the journal into her hands. "Can I take this in my room this evening and read it?!" she said.

"Oh...ah sure!"she said, her face getting even redder.

Just then, Zelgaudis walked up to them.

"What are you doing now?" he said, eyeing the book in Philla's arms.

"Ummm...ah...well you see.." said Philla.

"Is that a Diary?!" he said, grinning, amusingly.

Amelia's face got the shade of roses, and she ran all the way down the street , away from them.

"WAIT! AMELIA!" cried Philla.

With That, Zelgaudis Slipped the book from Philla's arms, and went back to his room.

_**Dear Mister Zelgaudis,**_

_**4/14**_

_**Nobody will ever understand the reason i feel this way about you. Even as a Chimera, I think you may be the most beautiful man I have ever met. **_

_**I have decided to keep my feelings for you a secret, at least for now. I mean I would like to tell someone, but who? Not Miss Lina, for she would tell you. Not Mister Gourry, for he would not understand. Not Miss Philla , for I don't know her well enough. Not Mister Xellos, for I have never trusted him. And I most certainly can not tell you. What should I do?!**_

_**-Amelia**_

Zelgaudis was speechless. This was Amelia's Diary? She was in love with him. He had no idea.

Had there been obvious signs? He realised he had never really figured out his emotions for Amelia Seyyrrun. He cared for her, if something was coming to kill her, he would protect her.

He thought she was pretty, her beautiful blue eyes, soft blackish purple hair, and optimstic attitude was sometimes all he needed to cheer himself up. She thought him beautiful? When had this happened? When had all of this started? The first entry was on April Fourteenth. That was the day they had all met up again for the first time after Dark Star.

What was this supposed to mean? Who could he consult? Not Philla, for she would be angry with him. Not Gourry, for he was much to stupid. Not Xellos, for he hated that backstabbing bastard. Certainly not Amelia, for she...he didn't know .

Wait! he thought. Am I thinking like Amelia?

With all of that , he decided to go and talk to Lina, for he knew that that would make him feel better. Since he felt like she was coming back to him, he decided he would bring her something to make her feel alittle more like everything was the same. Food. He thought. She must be hungry!

He ran down to the lobby of the hotel and got a piece of strawberry cake.

He brought it in a box all the way up to Lina's room, he knocked on the door.

"yeah?" she said.

He opened the door , and sitting there was Lina, in a VERY short nightgown, clucthing her stomach, lying on the bed.

"Um, Lina? I brought you something." he said, his face becoming red.

"Please tell me it's food." she said, perking up alittle.

"It is, strawberry cake actually, but ah..." he said pointing to her exposed skin, "You might want to..."

"AH! Look away! " she yelled.

He closed his eyes and listened as she scrambled to cover herself.

"Ok, now. GIMME THE FOOD!" she said with a smug smile.

When he was sure she was in pants, he carefully handed over the box.

" Thanks Zel." she said slapping his arm.

"No, thank you," he said sarcastically.

"So...what did you really come here for?" she said, her mouth full.

"I wanted to ask you for some advice..about...well , Amelia."

"Is this Love advice?" Lina said, like she knew everything.

"How in the- wait. Did you know she liked me?"

"Everyone else can see , even Gourry."

"GOURRY?!"

"Yeah, one day he came up to me and was all like, Does Amelia LIKE him? It was sooo funny. I can't belive it didn't even cross your mind. How did you find out?"

"This," he said, pulling the Diary out of this coat.

She opened it up and began to read, still eating.

"Psssh, seriously? I wouldn't tell you! Ok...maybe...I would." she said.

"More Importantly...Lina. What the hell should I do?!"

"I dunno." she said throwing the Diary at him.

"Tell her you read her diary by accident and ya like er too?"

"But...i don't know...if I do."

"Your Choice Romeo. Get Outta Here.."

Xellos quickly came back to Lina's side after meeting with Beast Master. She was asleep. As usual, he thought to himself. He climbed into the bed and gave her alittle peck on the cheek.

"I'M sorry about today."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Amelia's Revenge! Wait ...Xellos...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Amelia felt rage shuddering through her. Why would Zelgaudis STEAL her diary! How unforgiveabley rude! She rushed to his room and pounded on the door.

"MISTER ZELGAUDIS OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" she yelled.

"Mister" Zelgaudis knew what had to be done. He opened the door , slowly. Diary in hand , he spoke.

"Amelia, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours."

Amelia did NOT look convinced. She simply looked at him .

"Oh reallly? I'm guessing you read it!?" she shouted, a little akwardly.

"Yeah, I did. " he said as he sweatdropped.

"AHAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHH! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL AN INNOCENT GIRLS DIARY FOR NO REASON! ESPECIALLY MINE, YOUR DEAR PARTNER! I AM SOOO DISAPOINTED IN YOU MISTER ZELGAUDIS! THAT WAS PRIVATE! I CA-"

Zelgaudis threw his arms around her shyly. Which made her shut up and blush to death.

"Thank You, for loving me." he said, slideing the diary into her belt.

She stood there motionless,as he kissed her,ever so lightly on the cheek.

Then he whispered :

"I like you alot," and walked quickly down the hallway covering his burning cheeks.

"XELLOS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Lina, very loudly.

Xellos, was searching through Lina's Suitcase. He didn't even look up from what he was doing.

"XELLOS! MY ...STUFF IS IN THERE! LIKE...EMBARASSING STUFF!" she said.

"If you mean your Pink undergarments then it's already too late Lina-Chan."

"YOU FUCKING FRUITCAKE! HOW DARE YOU GO LOOKING THROUGH **MY** STUFF AND THEN TEASE ME WITH A FUCKING NICKNAME! YOU CAN LINA-CHAN MY ASS!"

"Your so adorable when your angry." he said.

"When and who gave you the right to call me adorable! And speaking of rights...don't I have a right to privacy? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! First you disapear for no reason! Then I get waken up by your god damn whispering ! Then I wake up to you GOING THROUGH MY THINGS!"

"I have access to your memories as well." he said, ignoreing the lecture.

"What are you talking about you Perverted Preist!"

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about, I do belive. When you asked me who Kiki was, I figured out you must have gotten access to my memories. It does make sense because I gave up half of myself and so did you. So that means we would get access to part of each others memories. I did ask my master to erase my memories of Kiki, but she only temporarelly did so. I actually still remember the memories you have of Kiki very clearly, you just have them too. That's the way it works for you as well, Miss Lina."

"That may be true...but you that's the only question of mine you've answered!" she repiled.

Xellos looked at her playfully. His eyes wide open. He Smiled a devilous smile.

"Let's play a game...Miss Lina. I belive you people call it truth or dare? I have just recently heard about it. Since I am now half human, I should learn these sorts of things correct.?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I have a feeling your going to twist it and change the rules...right?" she said with a sigh.

"Maybe so. But here is my proposal. The "Dare" Part of this game, is in which I dare you to do something, anything I ask at all. If you can complete the task, I will answer any question you may have in the world about anything at all. Honsetly. Sound Interesting?"

"As long as I get my answers Fruitcake." she said, blushing. Then she noticed Xellos was staring intenvely at her.

"WHAT?!" she shouted at him.

"Why, Miss Lina. Are you BLUSHING because of me?!" he said with an ever so irrating twinkle in his eye.

"SHUT UP AND START THE FUCKING GAME!"

"Alright then, " he said, grinning up a storm. " Hmmmm, let me think. I dare you to confess your loss of virginity while looking straight into my eyes without laughing."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!"

"You agreed to play this game Miss Lina."

"FINE!"

She sat directly in frount of him on the floor, she took a deep breathe, stared straight into Xellos's eyes, and practiced the Line in here head.

'Xellos, my friend, I Lost my Virginity.'

You can do this Lina, ok.

"Xellos..." she said shakely "...I-I ...lost ...my...Vir-...gin...ity."

Xellos fell on the floor in a fit of giggles. He almost stopped breatheing.

"XELLOS! SIT UP AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!"

"O-ok Miss Lina." he said, proping himself upright. "Ask Away."

"Were you, like, dating this Kiki girl?" she asked, alittle unsure.

"Well, not exactly." he said " She was in love with me, but with me being a Mazoku, couldn't return her feelings the exact same way. I felt like I wanted to protect her, and that I was very found of her," his face became sadder.

Xellos looked like he was deep in thought, then he said:

"I dare you, to kiss me." he said, his smile getting wider, and face getting redder.

Lina's face turned the shade of tomatoes.

"And if you make out with me, I'll answer five questions."

"B-but, I don-"

"You agreed to this, you have to do it. One kiss equals one question, Making out equals five. Your choice." he said, holding a finger to his lips.

Lina knew she wasn't ready to kiss him. Much less make out with him. She really hadn't completely figured out how she felt about him...and this ...was...her first kiss! But she had to do it. It was the rules. She had agreed to this. Lina would make out with him just to make him answer the questions, but she didn't know how.

'Ok then, I'll just wing it.' she thought.

Lina wasn't really sure what was going to happen at this point.

She steaded herself with her legs close to Xellos's knee. Kneeling. She prepared herself mentally, taking deep, long breathes. And then fianlly, she slowly, carefully leaned in.

She could smell the sweet of his breathe as he slowly parted his lips, breathing through her. She shuddered at the cold, addicting sensation of being so close to someone who smelled so good.

Finally their lips touched, ever so lightly at first. It tasted of strawberries and mint. Cool and wet like summer rain. Xellos pushed alittle harder, the kiss becoming longer, and deeper, they were now fully tasteing each others lips. Lina was suprised to find herself wanting more after she had to take a breathe to keep going. They rushed alittle more this time, pushing back on each others lips. Lina put her hands around his neck to secure herself onto him.

Xellos ran his fingers through her tangled hair, making her shift alittle. And then, he snuck his tounge, slowly, little by little, into her mouth. He ran it along her teeth, her gums, and he licked her tounge, then finally they interlocked, and began to devore each other.

She inhaled him, loving every secound of it. But instead of admiting that fact, she pulled away. She caught her breathe, and then she said weakly:

"Good enough?!"

"Queit my dear Lina." he said licking his lips.

"Whats your problem? Why are you such a perv?"

"I'm not pervert, I'm just half of a man."

"SHUT UP! Don't I get my answers now? AND YOU ARE A TOTAL PERVERT! Blackmailing an innocent young girl into making out with you, and stealing her first kiss."

Xellos fell onto the floor laughing. Wait.

"Wait, that was your first?"

"Yeah, why does it matter to you anyway? It's not like you actually care." she said, pretending not to be embarassed.

"I do care, even though you may not think it, I really do."

"Wha-whatever. Ok, once I get all my questions answered the game is over right? I can do that in five."

"You don't want to keep playing?"

"One, why do you always look so sad when your talking about Kiki?"

"L-Lina.."

"One, why do you always look so sad when your talking about Kiki?!"

"Because even though we were so found of each other, her brother was our enemy, so I was forced to kill her, on my masters orders. After she was killed, I asked my master if she coud erase my memories of the girl, but she wouldn't do it. Now I am still haunted by the Loss of someone dear to me."

"Oh...I, I'm sorry," she said, wondering if she hurt his feelings."What was her brother than?"

"He was a Golden dragon, Philla's Great Grandfather." he said with a sigh.

"WHAT?! Your long lost loves death was because of someone directly related to Philla!"

"Miss Lina, she was not my lover." he said, looking sad again.

"Ok, whatever. Question Three. Why did your master order you to kill her?"

"Because she was afarid I was getting too found of her." he said, holding back tears.

"Oh. Ok. I'm...I'm sorry." she said. " Question Four, do you still think about her?"

"All the time."

"Question Five, why are you in love with me?"

"I-"

Lina threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 , Amelia and Zelgaudis are getting married? Why is Xellos coming? Lina? Ah! Guys whats going on! I'm barely in this chapter! Hello ! Right Here! Gourry Gabriev!

Lina sat on her bed and watched the clouds float slowly by from the window. She thought she saw Xellos's face up there somewhere.

She didn't even try to push him out of her head anymore, it was useless. He was stuck inside her head and their was nothing she do about it.

Then their was a knock at the door, it was Philla.

"Miss Lina, I have just recieved some wonderful news!" she said, merrily.

"Well? Spill it Philia!" repiled Lina, flopping around to face her.

Philla took a deep breathe, threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder and said:

"Miss Amelia and Mister Zelgaudis are getting married!"

Lina's jaw dropped. Married? Well, it did make sense. All of them were about nineteen and twenty now. And Zelgaudis was a Chimera, he was probably even alittle older. But AMELIA! She was still very navive to be already getting married! She was so childish.

Lina sighed. Oh, well. Hopefully eveyrthing works itself out! she thought.

"Lemme guess," she said. "Your the wedding planner?"

"Why of corse! And you get to be one of the bridesmaides Miss Lina!"

"WONDERFUL! I'm sooooo excited." said Lina, sarcasticly "My dreams of becoming a bridesmaid have come true! Yay!"

"Oh! There's so much to prepare! What are the color schemes going to be? What sort of foods will there be ? Who else to invite!" said Philla.

"Yep.." sighed Lina. "Can you just do one thing for me?"

"And whats that?"

"Invite that Fruitcake, Xellos." she said.

Philla was speechless.

"Why does that matter!"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Um, Miss Lina, are you feeling ok?"

No. She thought. I'm not feeling ok, I never am when he's not around.

Even though Lina wanted so badly to tell herself that it wasn't true, that she wasn't in love with Xellos, she knew it was useless. She felt ill when she was around him, and she felt even more ill when she wasn't. After they had kissed, Lina found herself spending more and more time thinking about Xellos, and how badly she wanted to do it again. She wanted to kiss him so much that her heart ached. It tortured her, how could she love a monster?

"All right, but I don't think he's going to be an honored guest, in fact, maybe even a dishonored guest." repiled Philla.

Xellos touched his lips, this was the third time Lina and he had kissed, but this time was different.

It had been such an amazing difference, the first time they kissed had been hot, and feverish, and had tasted of blood, but this one, it was the oppisite almost, it tasted cool and fresh and even alittle fruity, like strawberries. Lina had said it was her first kiss,but, really it was the only kiss she remembered. He felt bad that she didn't remember it wasn't her first kiss, but how could he tell her? And when he thought about it, they had kissed a secound time as well, so why was Lina saying it was her first?

He walked over to the door of the hotel room and saw there was an enevelope stuffed between the bottom of the door and the floor.

He took it out, and opened it, and read it out loud.

"You are to be a Dishonored Guest , at the joining of Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyyrun, and Mister Zelgaudis Greywords.

Held at the Seyyrrun Chapel, Three o'clock, on April Fourteenth."

Xellos stared at the invatation for a while, then he started to smile, and laugh. Dishonored Guest! Why did they even bother?! Who would want him to come anyway? And why should he care about a Chimera and Justice Lover of white magic getting married? Lina would probably be going, he thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, she almost never wore dresses, it'd be fun to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll go." he said to just himslef. "It might be fun to annoy the Grom to be and Miss Lina. "

Today just happened to be April thriteenth.

Lina got into the blue dress carefully, trying very hard not to rip it to shreds and punch Philla in the face.

She looked at herself awkwardly in the mirror, holding the back together carefully.

"Hey Philla?" she said, geustering for her to zip up the dress.

"Of corse Miss Lina." she said, zipping it up.

Today was April Fourteenth, the day of Amelia and Zelgaudis's wedding, and Philla and Lina were getting ready to pay a visit to Amelia and help her prepare. They had gotten to Seyrrun just moments before and already Lina was expected to get into her dress and "shut her flithy mouth".

The problem was Lina was anything but prepared.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Fangirl/guy your little hearts out people! XDDDDDD

Chapter 16, Why are you stareing at me , Xellos! ITS JUST A DRESS! Yeah! Dance'n Dance'n just like you, dont care when the dance is threw! Yes indeed...why did I come here? Amelia and Zel's wedding! That cake looks soooo good! The day everything changed!

"Oh Miss Lina! I think this might be the best day of my life!" screeched Amelia.

"Well, Ms. Soon to be Greywords...nice dress." replied Lina.

"Oh thank you! I wasn't sure pink would look good but Miss Philla picked it out! Isn't this wonderful!"

"Heh, I think I'm gonna go bother Zel, ok guys?" said Lina, trying to get out of talk of dresses.

"Oh I'll come as well!" said Amelia.

"No Amelia, the Groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." lectured Philla, who was in a dress exactly like Lina's , expect it was purple.

"But-" Lina left the room quickly.

She opened the door to Zelgaudis's room and looked around. He was standing in frount of the mirror, trying to fix his tie, he didn't even notice Lina.

"Boo!" shouted Lina, sending Zelgaudis backward.

"LINA!" said Zelgaudis. "what the hell!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" she said winking.

"Well, you didn't have to scare the crap out of me!" he said, complaining. "Anyway, how's Amelia doing, since I'm apparently forbidden to see her."

"Her exact words were _**"Oh, Miss Lina! I think this might be the best day of my life!"**_" said Lina, mimicking Amelia's girly voice.

Zegaudis's face became red, he smiled alittle.

"That's good, I guess." he said queitly.

"Zel, you don't have to be nervous! She adores you, you know that right?!"

"Yeah, but, anybody would be nervous in a time like this Lina!"

Then Gourry walked into the room, carrying some blue high heels.

"Uhhh Lina? Philla said you have to wear these or else." he said, flinching.

Lina twichted, and looked Gourry straight in the eye, and said:

"I told her no heels, didn't I gourry?"

"She said...uuhhh...you have to do it for Amelia."

Lina snacthed the shoes away from Gourry and put them on her feet.

"There! Happy now! I'm gonna trip and fall all over her but I did it! Now go run along and tell your little master Philla you completed your EVIL MISSION!" she shouted.

Gourry ran right out of the room, fearing for his life.

Lina said nothing, but began walking awkwardly and slowly out of the room, trying very hard not to fall, with Zelgaudis laughing all the way.

"Would you shut up Zel?!" she yelled.

"Damn I can't control the weather."

"ZEL!" she said. Knowing he was trying to get out of getting yelled at.

Lina walked alittle quicker but still very wobbly out of the room, she went to find xellos.

Xellos was sitting in the hallway in a black tuex, with a blue tie that matched Lina's dress. He looked like he was deep in thought. Lina walked up to him, wobbling. Then Xellos noticed her. He looked at her from head to toe, and smiled. His face got alittle red and he looked away.

"_**XELLOS?! **_Why are you stareing at me, it's just a dress!" she yelled at his face.

"You always look beautiful, but that dress...just makes me think..." he trailed off.

"Makes you think _**what**_ Xellos?" she asked, blushing from the remark.

"It just makes me think of when you first became a mazoku, and how badly and I wanted to kiss you then, and how badly I want to kiss you now."

"Wha-" she was cut off by his kiss. But this kiss was different, it felt disperate, hard, like if he stopped he was going to lose her. It held the faintest taste of wine and it made Lina go crazy with confusion.

Then something hit her, it felt like her mind had been controled by something else.

She was brought into a time that seemed very, very familar. But it was something she hadn't had access to before. Her last memories as a full human came rushing back to her, all the way back to the secound day of The Mayuki Posin's effect. She remembered everything, how she had been cruel to the people she loved, how she had cut herself with broken glass, and had had so many strange horrifying nightmares. Her comments to Amelia, her ungratefulness to everyone for taking care of her, and most vivdly, _**her real first kiss. **_And how she had told Xellos she loved him, and had cuddled with him! She remembered how scary the last day as a full human had been. And she remembered...the bursting white light that came from Xellos's spell, and how she had awoken in a green field with Blue eyes instead of red. She remembered how Xellos had fallen all over her and gotten them both soaking wet. And she remembered the Kiss that tasted purely of fresh water and sweat. And she remembering teleporting for the first time. Thats what made her think, it was really Xellos who had kept her alive, he had tried so hard, and his work at paid off, he saved her life...but Lina hadn't even properly thanked him.

Lina was wiplashed quickly out of the memories, and realised she was still kissing Xellos.

She quickly pulled away still wondering how she could thank him. So she asked him:

"Xellos..if you could have anything in the world at all what would it be?" she asked, alittle embarassed.

He looked very suprised by this question, his eyes widend, and then he realised, maybe she remembered?

"To have your heart Miss Lina." he said.

Lina blushed and said:

"You already have it."

Amelia clutched her fathers arm tightly as they walked slowly down the isle. She loved the decorations. Pink flowers hung in danglying rows all throuhgout the chapel, lace was all over the place making everything look especailly beautiful. She looked back at her little cosin Lily, who was the flower girl, she was about eight years old, and she was in a light pink dress and was carring a little basket of flowers, dropping them one by one. 'How Cute' thought Amelia, focusing her attention back to the frount. She saw Lina, Philla and Gourry standing off to the side, and Zelgaudis, who was standing slightly more to the middle. He was in a Black Tuex with a black tie. He was smiling and looking directly at her. Face flushed.

She was so nervous she thought her stomach might burst. He was right there, and also hers, forever. Her heart smiled as she listened to the bridal march. Then finally, she reached Zelgaudis.

"Do you, Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyruun, take Mister Zelgaudis Greywords, to be your loftly wedded husband?" asked the preist, who was not Xellos, FYI.

"I-I I do." said Amelia, blushing heavily.

"And do you, Mister Zelgaudis Greywords, take Miss Amelia Tesla Will Seyruun to be your lofttly wedded wife?"

"Uh, er, um..yes." he said.

These simple words...this simple pharse...these little minutes...this little day...would change everything...not just for Amelia and Zel, but everyone else too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, The aftermath of a wedding, a betrayal, and also...SHIRTLESS XELLOS?!

Lina walked quickly up the stairs to her room. She was in Seyruun, in the palace. Amelia was letting all of them stay over in the castle for a few nights .

Lina opened the door , threw down her trunk, and collasped onto the bed. She loved the beds in the Seyruun Palace, so soft, so confy. Then there was a knock at the door.

"ARGH! WHAT?!" she yelled.

It was a servant, a maid who worked for Prince Phil, she was carring a tray with a note and alittle box on it.

"Miss Lina, this is from Master Xellos." said the maid. The girl set the tray on the foot of the bed, bowed, and left the room. Lina growled back at her , as she closed the door quickly.

She got up off the bed, dreading even getting up in the first place. She sat up and steadied herself on her knees, and she was about to read the note, but then she thought:

Zelgaudis and Amelia, Married. Lina snickered. I guess I should go congradulate them.

Lina was about to knock on Zelgaudis's door when she heard voices coming from the other side.

"Mister Zelgaudis, I'm really worried about Lina." said Amelia.

" Me too," said Philla.

"Lemme Guess, you guys think Xellos has been acting weird lately too.?" replied Zelgaudis.

"Yeah!" said Philla, Gourry and Amelia all at once.

"He has been looking at her and blushing, and then looking away again! And I heard his voice coming from Lina's room the other day!" said Gourry.

"Yeah, Gourry, thats what we mean." said Zelgaudis sighing.

"Oh." he said, disapointedly.

"I mean, Lina, she, she might not realise Xellos really can't be trusted." said Philla.

"And what if he trys to hurt her, or kidnap her!" said Amelia.

"Xellos really is a creep, I think we should make him stay away from Lina, for her own protection. I mean we dont know if Lina is still weak or not, we havent come across any monsters lately." said Zelgaudis.

"Wait, what? Didn't we agree to letting Xellos and Lina Have half of each other?" said Gourry.

"I only agreed to that because otherwise she would die, Gourry, That Nasty Mazoku might try something on her if we let this go on." said Zelgaudis.

Lina's eyes widened. She felt anger bubbleing up inside of her. Not strong enough? Too weak? Nasty Mazoku? Creep? Her so called friends, had just insulted her and called her weak. They must not realise, when they were easily insulting Xellos, they were actaully insulting half of her as well. They didn't trust her to take care of herself?!

Lina broke down the door shouting:

"WHY YOU STUPID ASSSHOLES! How dare you insult me, what the hell? Your not my mommies so just fuck off! I can't belive you! You even had a secret meeting without me!"

"Wait Lina W-"

"SHUT UP! I'VE NEVER FELT SO BETRAYED!"

"I-" said Amelia.

She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

XELLOS! she thought. I HAVE TO FIND XELLOS!

She teleported into his room in the castle, she looked around the room and saw Xellos, he was standing by the window, gazing out, accept...he didn't have a shirt on. She looked for a while, at his slender, tense-looking back, wishing she could go up and run her fingers along his shoulders and caress him.

"Oh! I.. ahh- sorry, wrong door." she said closeing her eyes, and blushing.

Lina expected to hear Xellos tell her to leave, but instead she felt warmth around her.

She opened her eyes , he was standing in frount of her, looking at her and smileing.

"Hello, Miss Lina." he said, his eyes wide open.

She wanted to say something, anything, but nothing but tears came.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, suprised at her tears. She barely ever cried.

Lina didn't say anything, instead, she put her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder.

"Lina?!" he asked again.

Xellos didn't know what to do, so instead of trying anything, he kissed her, long and hard, trying with all his might to stop her tears. But when he pulled away, she was still crying.

"Lina, Please say something." he begged her.

"Get me out of here." she said.

"Alright. If thats what you want." he said. He plopped her down on the bed and put his regular traveling clothes back on.

Then he teleported out of the room and went to get her things.

Lina curled herself into a ball on the bed and cried some more, then Philla walked into the room.

"Miss Lina. I'm very sorry I-" but Lina just gave her the death glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, Running Away From You people, Death Glares, And lots more *wink, wink*

Lina ran out the door to the Castle, slamming it with a big thunk. It wasn't the main entrance, it was the little door for servants to come in and out of. She wasn't really sure why she was using the door, since she could teleport anyway, whatever, maybe she just wasn't used to it yet. Xellos would be waiting for her outside of the Ice Cream parlor near the center city, she didn't want to keep the idiot waiting, he sure did love his ice cream. Lina decided that teleporting was probably the best way to go.

In the next moment she found herself in frount of the ice cream parlour, belongings in hand. She took a deep breathe, and walked inside.

Xellos was at the counter, in his normal dress, but no staff. He was paying the man for the ice cream.

Lina walked up to him, and grabbed the ice cream out of his hand and started to eat it. It was Strawberry, her favorite. How the hell did he know? She looked over at Xellos, he was smiling down at her, eyes open, with Vanilla Twist ice cream in one hand.

"Xellos...ahh..thanks." she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Miss Lina, do you mean for the ice cream, or for taking you away with me?" he asked.

"Both." she said, lightly punching his arm.

All of a sudden Xellos lifted her up with one hand and kissed her.

Lina flushed.

"XELLOS! WHYYY?!" she demanded.

"Now, that , is a secret!" he smirked.

"I know you have a reason you fruitcake." she said.

"I love you more than you realise." he said, turning away on his heel. "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

The cashier was stareing, and Lina was just now realiseing that most of the people in the building were as well. She blushed and fake laughed out of the building and began running after Xellos.

"XELLOS! YOU STUPID MAZO..." she said, remembering she was one too.

"Never mind" said Lina. "Just forget it."

Lina almost never turned down a fight , and he was worried.

"My dear Lina, I'm sorry, but you've left me with no choice." he picked her up and began tickleing her under the arms.

"XELLOS!" she screamed between bursts of laughter, skwiring and trying to get away.

He just smiled and held her tight. Then they teleported far away from seyyrun.

The Next moment they found themselves at a strange little cottage.

"Why does this place seem creepily familar?" she asked.

"Because, My dear Lina, this is wear we were staying when you were intoxicated by the Mayuki Posin." he replied.

"It is?" she asked looking at the door of the cottage. "But doesn't someone live here?"

"Well, maybe at one time, but I purchased this cottage when you were ill. I figured it would be more comfortable to be in a house rather than an Inn. Since it belongs to me now we don't have to pay any money to stay here."

"Sweet. A place to sleep and I wont even have to take your money, although ..that is _pretty_ fun." she said winking at him.

Xellos shook his head at her, and took the key out of his little sack. He turned the key, and opened the door. Then he pulled out an identicle key, and handed it to Lina.

Lina took the key from him, and shoved it into her bag. Then she smiled a devilious grin, she kissed him on the cheek and said:

"Tag , your it."

She raced into the cottage, but it wasn't just a cottage, it was beautiful.

Lina, who was messmarized by how adorable the kicten was, didn't notice Xellos coming up behind her.

He brushed her hair off of the back of her neck and blew on it. Then he said:

"Tag."

She felt shivers echoing down her spine.

"Xellos!" she said, spining around.

But he was gone.

In his place was a piece of paper that was sitting on the ground.

"How the hell..?" she thought aloud.

Lina picked up the paper:

_Explore the Cottage, I'll be back with some food in just a while._

_You are amazing Miss Lina Inverse_

_-X_

The remark made her blush as she set the paper down on the Kicten counter.

She set her bags down and began to strip off her clothes.

Forget exploring for now, I need a bath! She thought.

She walked slowly into the hallway, and found the bathroom.

Inside was a purple shag rug, a purple sink, with a lavender soap bottle next to it, flowers in a vase. A Purple toilet, and a giant bathtub made out of wood. There were also purple candles in a floater sitting on the side of the bathtub, and next to them, some macthes.

"Oh Xellos, _**How romantic**_." she said sarcasticly.

Lina turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. There was a dull pink sofa with magenta and black couch pillows on it, a wooden coffee table with some magic books on it, a black, tall lamp, and a boom box sitting on a higher table in the living room. There were also big , tall windows with see-through magenta curtains hung from them.

She smiled, Xellos sure did have a good taste.

Then she walked back into the bathroom and got into the bath.

Xellos was walking slowly down the road of the small town. He could teleport, yeah, but he wanted to give Lina as much time as possible to relax. She had been through alot in the past couple of days, and it had only been about six months ago that the whole "Mayuki Poisin" thing had happened. He let out a long sigh. Why was in love with someone everyone hated?

Then he remembered that _was_ why he loved her, and he wouldn't want her any other way.

Also, thats the reason he actually left her, was to find out who poisined her. (Well, and stop her from eating his face off from hunger.)

He was wondering why his master also hadn't called on him yet. Then he realised he was in town.

He got back around nine. Lina was lying on the couch in the living room, reading a magic book.

Xellos was carrying a bag with some food in it. He set it on the counter, and the clunk made her look over.

She was in a red, silky nighty, that only went to her thighs, he was stareing.

"What are you looking at Xellos?!" she asked. "And did you bring me food!?"

"Sorry Miss Lina." he said, looking away and blushing. "And yes, I did."

She suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

She got up, went over to him and grabed his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Miss Lina?" he said.

"Shut up."

Then she gently pressed her lips against his.

He shuddered.

She pulled away, and said:

"Before I get any farther into my own death I _REALLY_ need some food." then she scampered off to the kichten.

He followed her, wondering.

Lina ate the whole bag of food, and then went into the bed room and collasped onto the bed.

He followed her, and sat next to her and she screamed into a pillow.

"Lina?!" he said, wishing there was something he could do. "What can I do?"

She looked at him and said:

"Kiss me, and don't question it." she said.

He looked alarmed , but did as she asked.

Xellos and Lina fell asleep quickly. He held her in his arms, and they both slept soundly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The girl who wouldn't leave, and thought we were married! Who does this chick think she is anyway? Some familar of Xellos? Well,..they do have the same last name. AH! What's going on! Hello? Xellos? You look frightened!

"Miss Lina? Please wake up!" said Xellos."It's only a dream."

Lina opened her eyes and brushed her hair off of her sweaty face.

Her hands were shakey, she couldn't stop the shaking. She wrapped her arms tightly around Xellos.

"Please tell me your not going to leave." she begged.

"You know I don't make many promises, but that one I can keep." he said, smirking.

"You think your pretty funny..don't you?" said Lina, hardly amused.

Then they heard a knocking sound at the door.

Xellos froze.

"Hey..Xel?" she said, alittle worried. "Should I get it?"

"NO! Stay here." he said firmly.

He got up and walked into the kichten.

She was Lina Inverse, she wasn't going to hide under the bed and let her so called "Boyfriend" have all the fun, was she? No. She followed him.

"Hey Xelly, Haven't seen you in a while. I thought I might find you here!" said an unfamilar voice, Lina had never heard it before.

"Emily, just tell me what you want, and you can have it. Just leave Lina and I alone."

"Well, your not in a very good mood today! How rude! I only wanted to meet your wife that Beast Master was telling me about. I heard she's SUPER CUTE!"

Lina twicthed. WIFE?! Even if this girl was related to Xellos...she had no right to call her xellos's WIFE! She stomped up to this Emily girl and shouted:

"Listen you creep! I'm NOT his wife!" she said preparing a fireball.

"Lina! I told you to stay in the bedroom! I'll take care of Emily."

"Oh I won't hurt her. C'mon Xellos! We used to be friends! What happened?!" said Emily.

"You posined the only girl I love...and not by orders from Zelas!" he said sharply.

Lina fell her heart fall to the ground. This cheerful Mazoku who seemed so nice had poisined her?

"Oh..so you love now? You really are becoming human! Ha! I thought it was only a rumor! Boy was I wrong!" she chuckled. "Is this little girl..more important then your master? Thats real trash my old friend!"

"I'm no longer your friend." he said. "Leave our home NOW!"

"I'm sorry but I just CANT leave! Emily Metalium NEVER backs down! Oh ho ho!" she smirked.

Xellos turned to Lina.

"Are you alright?" he asked gentley.

All of a sudden the spunky red head collasped on the ground.

"Lina!" he yelled, completely ignoring the smug mazoku standing in the doorway.

He proped her head up on his lap and checked if she was still breatheing.

Oh good. He thought. She's ok.

"You Know, Lord Beast Master is coming to check up on you soon. You'd better have some excuse for not checking in with her yesterday. That's the real reason I came today."

He glared at her as she walked down the path and got up to slam the door behind her.

The burning xellos quickly picked up Lina and lied her down on the couch. He ran to get a wet cloth and put it on her forehead.

"Please be all right." he begged.

Philla was in dragon form, flying over head of Seyruun for some sign of Xellos and Lina.

The others thought it was useless to look for them, but she wanted to at least try. Amelia did too, who was riding on her back at the moment.

"They probably didn't stay in Seyruun! The've probably gone as far away as possible!" said Amelia, yelling over the sound of the wind.

"Your probably right, but where would they go?!" said Philla.

"Let's land and talk about it normally on ground!"

The Giant yellow dragon flapped her wings backwards and landed, then she shifted bacck to human form and sat crosslegged in the middle of the field, and waited for Amelia to make her way over.

Xellos was panicking. Lina was still not waking up. He was running around the house yelling curse words. Then there was a knock on the door. He screamed and walked over to open the door. It was the disgusting dragon creature and the whiny little princess.

He almost slammed the door in there face when Amelia said:

"Is Miss Lina Alright?"

Xellos just stared blankly at them a moment.

"No." he said. Then he shut the door


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Thats what you get for waking up in Wolfpack!...island.

"Well, Pup, at least she's breathing." said Beast Master Zelas.

"But why won't she wake up I've tried everything!" worried Xellos.

"Shush, my son, everything is fine. If she really is half mazoku she'll be fine."

"But her pluse is so weak!" he said.

Lina's eyes slowly slitted open. One of her eyes was red this time, and the other was still blue.

"Oh no. Ohhhhh Noooo Lina. No!" said Xellos.

"What is it Pup?" asked Beast Master.

"If one of Lina's eyes is fadeing back to red, that means her mazoku half is fadeing back to human, if that happens the poisin will come back into her system, and she'll die. We can stop it, well, Emily can, but first we have to track her down."

"But..." Lina said weakly. "...I can't be human. If that happens...I won't be ... i'll.."

"Shush , my love. We'll work everything out." Xellos said.

She closed her one blue eye, and one red eye, and dazed back off into a nightmare filled slumber.

"Lord Beast Master?" he asked, " Was my spell not strong enough?"

"No, it's just someone had hacked into it. Somone who uses white magic."

"So it's not Emily then..could it be...Zelgaudis?" he guessed the chimera because Amelia's powers were much too weak to break through such a powerful spell.

Xellos decided he would have to confront him, the insecure Zelgadis probably didn't even know what he was doing.

_Two Days Later, In seyruun... "Zelgadis"_

There was a loud, pounding knock on the door.

It made me almost jump off of my bed. Could it be Lina?

Was she free from her spell?

I ran to open the door.

It was Lina, but she wasn't alone.

She looked dead.

Xellos was carrying her.

"Your a fool." he snapped at me." She's dieing because of you!"

"I-I just...I thought.."

"You thought of nothing but yourself. You thought breaking her bound to me would make her the way she was before? Whatever you did, don't do it again."

"Is there a way to save her?" I panicked.

Xellos Pretended to smile.

"That, is a secret!"

Then he was gone.

So was Lina.

_Three days later..._

There was a small sensation that woke Lina up. She opened her eyes , and saw the man she loved sitting next to her


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I never thought losing one girl would be such a big deal to me...

Xellos rushed through the hall of the little house, carrying a tray filled with food.

"Here Lina. I thought you might be hungry."

She opened her eyes alittle wider. She began eating, but not like Lina normally ate, like a normal human being. Which wasn't normal?

He sighed and slumped down next to her.

"My dear, why does it always seem like I'm the one pulling you out of trouble?"

She pondered with that thought.

"Because your the only one who puts up with me." she answered, smirking alittle.

...

Xellos had to admit, her eyes were beautiful, but it pained him to think she must've felt so broken.

He sighed again.

"Well, I'm going to head off to Wolfpack Island Now."

"Can't I come with you?" she asked.

"I'm afarid not. Your too weak to fight off the other Mazoku right now, I don't want you getting hurt." then he thought a moment. " But I really can't leave you here by yourself.."

Xellos blinked.

"I'll be right back." he said.

Then he was gone.

"GAH! Why does he always get to do all the exciting crap? I'm here too ya'know you fruit cake!" she complained.

...

_That's odd. _Thought Xellos_. Someone powerful must be here, I swear I just felt the ground shake._

He went outside, and he came face to face, with none other than Luna Inverse.

"Where is she you Mazoku CRAP?!" she screamed in his face.

"Do you mean Miss Lina?" asked Xellos, calmly.

...

"I'm NOT in the mood for games just tell me where she is and get out of MY FACE!"

"Alright, come with me." And Xellos walked her to the little cottage.

Luna almost walked right through the door, right past the kichten, the living room, the bathroom, the dining room, right into the bedroom. LIna was lieing on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, when Luna walked in she only looked at her.

"Oh my god...what happened to you?!" said Luna, covering her mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Big Sister? More Like a Big Pain. Help. Get me out of here!

"L-LUNA? WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Lina when she realised what was going on.

"Lina...I heard from Gourry you had gone suddenly missing, so I went in search of you...it's j-"

"Wait...how THE HELL DO YOU KNOW GOURRY? Stay out of my personal LIFE!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to get a hold of yourself. " said Luna sharply, tossing her perfectly cut red hair. "I mean look at you! Your eyes are two different colors!"

"Hey, my eyes look cool."

"And what about that freaky guy standing in living room? Who the hell is he?"

Xellos starting hearing yelling. '_oh dear, I suppose I should go see what the matter is'_

He turned the knob on the door..

"_That guy _is Xellos. He actually happends to be really sweet and my boyfriend!"

He froze. Did Lina just say he was her boyfriend?

She froze. Did She just say Xellos was her boyfriend?

Luna Laughed.

"Well, _Xellos, _I think it's time we were properly introduced. I'm Luna Inverse, Knight and Waitress. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Xellos, the mysterious preist." he said eyes closed, and smiling, unfrozen.

He opened his eyes and looked at Lina, who was stareing at her sister awkwardly.

"Miss Luna, would you care for something to drink? I need to talk to your sister for a moment. We have some wine in the kichten."

She got the hint and headed into the kichten.

"Just alittle question, are you ...in love with me? Or are you just confused?" asked Xellos.

...

Zelgaudis was so tried. So tried. Cozy in Amelia's warm bed, he never wanted to get up.

A scream, did he just hear a scream?

He grabbed his sword and got up quicky. Amelia? She wasn't next to him?

She screamed again, then there was a big crash.

Amelia was hunched over the toilet, clucthing her stomach.

"Amelia!" he said, dropping his sword and kneeling down next to her.

"What's wrong?!"

Tears stirked down her face, and fell onto the bathroom floor.

"What is it? Are you sick?"

She shook her head.

"I think-...I'm..I'm-"

He looked at her absolutely seriously.

She broke into tears again.

"You can tell me. I wont get mad, or laugh at you. I just want to help."

Amelia hugged him. He could feel her shakeing with tears. She seemed so small and weak all of a sudden.

"I think I'm Pregnant."

He swore he felt the floor shake.

...

"Sylpheil? What are you doing here?" asked Gourry.

"Well, I figured your probably worried about Miss Lina, so I thought I'd come keep you company." she said, cheerfully.

"Why?" he asked, as clueless as ever.

"Gourry? No one knows where she is?"

"Really? That sucks." he said and went right on shrapening his sword.

"But aren't you her protector?"

"Oh yeah...am I?" he thought, pondering the question. "Oh, I am. WE HAVE TO FIND HER! But where is she?"

*FACE PALM*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Awkward Conversation has taken a new Light Devil! Xellos's brother is a disgrace to the Mazoku Race? Did I just die?

"Then Admit it. I'm _Sexy_." said Xellos, winking.

"NO! There is NO way I'm saying that!" said Lina

"Guess I'll tell Luna you agreed to play a kissing game with me then!" he said cheerfully.

"NO, don't do it! SHE'll KILL ME!" she screamed.

"Then tell me how _SEXY_ I am!"

Lina blushed madly "Fine. Your super sexy."

He patted her head.

"Good Girl" and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why are you taking advantage of me? Your so mean! " She said, blush still not gone away.

"Now that-"

"is a secrect...I know."

Xellos, suprised by her comment, laughed.

"Anyway, moving onto more _important _topics." said Lina.

"That topic was important my dear Lina."

"No it WASN'T!"

"Yes it was."

"XELLOS SHUT YOUR FACE!"

Then there was a crash.

"Lina...we have to get out of here,"

Xellos became so serious so fast.

"Huh?!" said Lina.

He grabbed her and they teleported outside the cottage.

"What's going on?" said Lina.

"Shush." said Xellos.

Luna walked up behind them.

"What, are we having a barbeque?" asked Luna.

"Luna shut up." said Lina.

"Damn it. It's Reven." said Xellos, who was glareing at the door of the cottage.

"Reven?" asked Lina.

Then a thosand bright lights burst from the cottage. The Tiny house started on fire.

"Miss Lina, Miss Luna, Get Behind me now!" he shouted at them.

They did as he asked.

The roof burst open and a figure made of light flew out.

The Figure began chanting, in what sounded like a deeper version of Xellos's voice:

_"Fire Beyound any flame, Cold be cold no more. I call apon the brightest light to keep the changelings warm. Brighter than the stars and moon and hotter than volcanoes. Lord of light and fire, let our souls be joined so we may crush all evil that stands in our path, SUN CRUSH BLAZER!" _

The world began to go white, then Lina saw a burst of red coming out of the figure.

As she fell unconsious she heard Xellos screaming, and Luna telling her to hold on.

...

When Lina woke up she was in a dark room, with a giant bonfire in the middle and blue fire torches lineing the walls.

She was on a small wooden bed, with blue satin sheets and a red pillow. There was a tall mirror that was leaning against the wall, and a dresser with a note on it on the other side of the room.

She tried to get up too quickly, so she fell onto the cold, hard floor.

Lina was up again, and she went over toward the dresser. As she walked she pasted herself in the mirror, seeing that her eyes were back to blue.

"WHAT?" she asked herself.

She rushed over to the dresser and franticly read the note.

_Dearest Lina Inverse,_

_My Name is Reven Metalium,_

_I'm sorry for the harsh treatment, please make yourself at home._

_Sincerely_

_RM_

"Oh, really? I think not." said Lina, and she teleported away.

She found herself again at the little cottage, but nothing was left of it.

"It's so nice being able to teleport again!" she thought. "Now wheres Xellos?"

Lina looked around. She saw Xellos and Luna Kneeling on the ground looking at something.

She went over to them, and saw what they were looking at. It was her, she looked dead, like she had been badly burned. Luna was crying , and Xellos wasnt saying anything. He was just stareing at Lina's body.

_"XELLOS! LUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'm RIGHT HERE!" she yelled._

But they didn't hear her. Xellos picked up Lina's body and walked toward the cottage.

With one wave of his finger, the cottage was back to normal.

He opened the door, and Lina followed them inside.

_"XELLOS!" _she shouted, but he still didn't hear her.

Then a boy with very long purple hair appeared next to her.

_"Hey There Sexy.."_ he said creepily.

_"WHATEVER YOU DID..SEND ME BACK TO NORMAL!"_

_"But aren't you going to thank me? I turned you back Mazoku! Just like you wanted."_

_"Listen, are you Reven?" she hissed._

_"The one and only."_

_"Xellos was trying to protect me from you, and now I can see why, what I'm seeing can't be real. You MUST be creating this to make me upset."_

_"Oh no, it's very real, and my dear big brothers girlfriend is dead, well her body is at least." _

_"What? Your Xellos Brother?! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU CREEPY ASSHOLE?!"_

_"Well, I took your soul out your body, your heart was going to stop at some point anyway right?"_

_"PUT ME BACK!" _

_"Alright! Alright! You have a bad temper! This doesn't mean I'm giving up! I'll be back for you my prettie little dragon spooker~" _

When Lina returned to her body she could barely move. She couldn't see well, but she could see what looked like Xellos.

"LINA!" he shouted and he hugged her tight. "Your eyes are back to normal too."

She opened her mouth but nothing came.

She coughed and blood splattered onto her hand.

Lina looked at Xellos with disbelife.

"My STUPID BROTHER IS A DISGRACE TO THE MAZOKU RACE!" he shouted. " Come on Lina, we have to get you some help."

Just then Gourry Burst through the door.

"LINA!" he shouted. "Your alive!"

"Barely." said Xellos.

Gourry looked at Lina. Her hair was messy, her face was dirty, there were cuts and burns all over her body, her blue eyes were barely open, she was coughing up blood.

"Lina, what happened to you?!" said Gourry.

She tried to smile at him but it hurt her mouth too much so she stopped.

"Reven happened to her..Gourry, shes a Mazoku, so healing spells wont work on her. There's only one kind of magic that might help her. It's a long journey to get to Malcon Island, I'll need Zelgaudis and Amelia , Philla, Sylphiel, Luna and you to come along as well. Do you think you could Gather them together and bring them here? I would do it myself but I can't leave Lina here alone."

He looked at Lina, then back at Xellos.

"For Lina, you can count on me Xellos. I'm sure you can count on them too."

Then Gourry ran off.

"Luna ! Come in here! Lina's Alive!" shouted Xellos.

...

Sylphiel and Gourry headed towards the Seyruun Castle.

With Philla trailing along behind them.

"Zelgadis, Amelia, I've found Lina, but she's in trouble." said Gourry when they came down into the throne room.

"Well, what did Xellos do this time?!" said Zelgadis, who was clutching Amelia's hand so tight she thought she might lose circulation.

...

The five friends made their way toward the cottage, which was only just out of Seyruun.

"So they've been hiding in plain sight this whole time?!" said Zelgadis.

"Well...me and Philla did sort of kno-" said Amelia, shyly.

"AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL THE REST OF US!" said Gourry.

"Gourry Dear and Miss Amelia this really isn't the time to fighting." said Sylphiel.

Then Xellos teleported in frount of them. His cape was off and his yellow turtle neck was covered in blood.

"Lina doesn't have much longer to live." he said. "If you don't belive me come and see for yourselves."

Zelgadis's eyes widened.

"What hapened." he said firmly.

"What did you do to her you piece of flith!" said Philla.

"Have any of you ever heard of _**The Light Devil**_?" asked Xellos.

They shook their heads.

"He is a Mazoku, like Myself, and Lina, but he doesn't use white or black magic. Instead he uses Light Magic. Which means fire is his specialty. This is a forbidden art because magic such as this can't be controlled easily. The Lord of Light will take over your body if you perform even one spell. The Light Devil is one of the most digraced and most powerful of them all and he is completely out of control. He attacked Lina and I yesterday and killed Lina. He wanted to devour her soul so he could become more powerful I belive, but Lina was able to escape and come back to her own body. It took all of the enegry her soul had left to do so, so now her body is very weak. "

"Can't we just use healing spells to cure her?" asked Amelia.

"No because shes a Mazoku, and healing spells wont do her any good , they might even weaken her more." said Zelgadis.

"Correct." said Xellos.

"So then is she doomed?" asked Philla

"Almost." xellos continued " There is one type of magic left that might be able to help her . It's Dark magic. Like Black magic, but instead of being about destruction, it is the element of ice. It's almost forgotten to human kind, and the Mazoku's are the only ones who can posses it. The spell book dwells on Malcon Island, which is far to the north. It would be a long journey, but if we have enough people helping us out, then we should be able to get Lina there safely. I'm going to consult my master to see if there is anyone else who can help us out. I know we didn't really end on good terms but if we want Lina to survive we have to work together. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." said Gourry. "I am Lina's Protector after all."

"I'll go too" said Slyphiel " Miss Lina is my friend after all."

"I'm coming too." said Amelia.

"But..Amelia!" said Zelgadis. " What about-"

"Miss Lina is my best friend. I'm going to help her out and your coming too Mister Zelgaids."

"Ok." he replied, worried about Amelia.

"I'll come." said Philla. "BUT NOT TO HELP YOU!"

"Alright Then. Please come with me." said Xellos, motioning for them to follow. "

They all came inside the tiny cottage, and into the bedroom, where they saw the Inverse sisters. Luna was sitting by Lina's bedside, talking to her.

Lina looked _**horrible.**_

"Lina..." said Zelgadis.

"Oh my god." cried Sylphiel.

"Can all of you stay here with her?" asked Xellos.

"Sure." said Gourry, and the rest of them agreed.

The a small sound cam from Lina. It was only a mumble at first, and then it became clearer.

"No." said Lina. "D-d-Dont lea-ave Xellos."

All of the words in her sentence were hard to understand, besides one, Xellos, she wanted Xellos.

He looked at her with loving, worried, lavender eyes.

She looked at him with deep, icy blue , scared, wanting eyes.

Then Lina suddenly thought back to the first time they met.

Xellos had flew down from a pole at the strangest of moments.

"You don't have to worry about me, you see, I am Xellos, the mysterious preist!"

But Lina Hadn't remembered on her own. Xellos had given her that memory. Sort of sent it to her.

Weird.

She wanted to try.

Lina sent him a memory of the kissing game.

When she had been so embarassed to kiss him.

But now she wasn't.

Now she wanted to kiss him so much her head hurt.

And she got her wish.

*Hey guys! What did you think of this Chapter? Sorry if it was confuseing. Anyway Reven is Xellos biological brother. Like, they were created on the same day, both by Beast Master. Just to clear that up, in case you were confused. I hope you liked it! -EmmiM*


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Journey Ahead, should Amelia really be traveling?

Xellos had told everyone to go back to where they were staying for the night and come back in the morning.

Lina had looked terrible, and Zelgadis couldn't get it out of his head.

Especially how found she looked of xellos and how they had kissed like that.

It sent shivers down his spine.

"Mister Zelgadis are you ok?" asked Amelia.

"No." said Zelgadis, turning away.

"Are you worried about Miss Lina?" she asked gently

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't help that you insist on coming when your health is at risk too."

"I'm sorry Mister Zelgadis, it's just Miss Lina is important to me too. I know your worried."

"Well it's not like you'll stay that small the whole time we travel to Malcon Island, it will probably take like five months or something. I mean everyones gonna find out that your pregnant and be all worried about you. You won't be able to walk that far as time goes on and...well...I don't want anything to happen to you."

Amelia smiled shyly at him.

"All right. You are my husband after all. I'll stay here. But you'll have to tell Xellos for me."

Zel let out a sigh of relife. Good. She'll be safe.

"Come on, let's get some sleep Mister Zelgadis."

"Amelia were married now, you can just call me Zelgadis or Zel."

Her face became super red.

"Uhh...umm...Ze-Zelgadis?" she said.

"Uhhh...umm..Ame-Amelia?" he said, laughing, and mocking her.

"HEY! Thats really mea-"

She was cut off by a kiss.

...

Xellos was so bored. So lonely and bored.

Lina's eyes fluttered open.

He wasn't bored or lonely anymore.

"Miss Lina, your awake." he said.

"Yeah I guess so." she said, softly.

He touched his lips to hers, leading the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and fully tasteing her.

"The others are here. Are you ready? " he asked.

"I think so." said Lina, alittle shoken.

She was ready. Her bags were packed. She was mostly dressed, but she needed her shoes and coat.

Xellos got up, and gave her her shoes and coat and helped her put them on.

He lifted her up, and teleported outside.

There everyone was, standing there, and ready to risk there lives to save her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Traveling, traveling, this is a traveling song! Traveling- LINA! What just happened!

Gourry, Sylphiel, Zelgadis, Xellos and Lina were on the road north of seyruun.

"So your telling me, you got Amelia pregnant?!" asked Gourry.

Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"Gourry..it's not like that..you se-"

"Oh yes it Zel!" said Lina, interupting, she was riding on Xellos back.

Zel blushed and looked away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Xellos and Lina's secret ! Will it really stay a secret though?

"What do you mean Xellos? Where am I going exactly?" said Lina, who was very confused.

He winked at her.

"Some place magic." he said looking back out the window.

Lina scowled at him.

"What are you up to ?" she said.

He looked at her.

"Now that, is a secret!" he said in a singsong voice.

Lina turned away from him and flopped down on the bed.

"I hate you." she said.

"No you don't, you love me." he said pointing a fingre at her.

"How do you know I haven't been lieing this whole time?" said Lina, smirking.

Xellos came away from the window towards her.

"Your easy to read my dear."

He sat down carefully on the bed next to her.

"No. Maybe you just think I'm easy to read but really I'm not and I really do hate you." said Lina.

Xellos started snickering.

"WHAT?!" said Lina

He started laughing harder.

"If I had my powers now I'd dragon slave your ass." said Lina.

"Oh. But you don't." said Xellos between laughter.

He starting tickleing her.

"HEY!" she said between bursts of laughter. "STOP!"

He tackled her and sat on top of her smiling.

"I win!" he said proudly.

"Get off me you sideshow freak!" said lina, who was trying to get free without any luck.

"No thanks." said Xellos. "How about I just kiss you instead."

Lina tried to pull away but it was too late.

"HEY! " she screamed at him.

"Tee-Hee!" said Xellos.

He switched his position so now he was directly lieing on top of her.

They kissed hard and long untill they needed to come up for air.

He slipped off so he was next to her.

"Lina, you've turned into a good kisser." he said.

She blushed.

"SHUT UP!"

They wrapped there arms around each other, Lina layed her head on Xellos's chest.

"Don't leave me, ok? Ever."

He snickered.

"Ok, you will never ever be in a room by yourself for as long as you live."

She hit him.

"I mean it. I seriously love you. I don't want to have to love anyone else. Please just stay with me."

He opened his eyes and looked right into her soul.

"Lina, I can't belive your the one saying that. I thought I would be the one begging you to stay."

...

"I wonder what their doing in there..." said Fillia, who heard giggles coming from the room next to hers and sylphiels.

They were both getting quiet annoyed with Lina and Xellos and their constant love.

...

"Lina...are you sure your ok with this?" said Xellos, verfying.

"Poistive. Now shut up before I change my mind!"

...

-Morning-

"Xellos and Lina kept me up all night and now I'm super tried!" shouted Sylpheil.

"Not me." said Gourry. "I slept like a baby!"

"I do wonder why Miss Lina Likes him so." said Filla.

Zelgaudis just grunted. He also seemed tried.

Lina's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. Xellos was nowhere in sight, and her clothes were gone.

"Oh no. What happene-" she remembered. "Oh yeah!" she said happily.

Then she looked over at the dresser, their was a note from Xellos, some hot coffee, and a bathrobe.

She smiled.

"Oh Xellos, he never fails to be a gentleman."

She strechted and went to get her gifts.

Lina pulled the soft bathrobe around her and read the note:

_Dearest Lina,_

_It's hard to describe in words really,the way I feel for you._

_It's even harder to describe how I felt last night. _

_I'll just say a few things. _

_I've lived a long time._

_But in all my years._

_I'm never been more amazed._

_You are the most beautiful, brave, intelligent human being I have ever met._

_I never want to be without you. _

_-X_

She drank her coffee and blushed.

"I love you too." she whispered.

She folded the note up and put it in the pocket of her bathrobe.

She put on some slippers provided by the Inn, and went outside the room.

"Lina!" called Gourry.

She spun around.

"Oh hey jellyfish brains. Whats up!?" she said cheerfully.

He ran over to her.

She smiled at him.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked.

She laughed.

"Alot better than yesterday, thank you!"

Gourry smiled.

"You seem really happy."

"Well..." said Lina. "I am!"

Then she skipped off.

"Huh..that's odd." thought Gourry.

...

Lina was on her way back to the room, when Xellos teleported in frount of her.

"Hey Fruitcake." she said. " How are you?"

He smiled at her.

"Really nice." said Xellos.

"Can you tell me where my clothes might be?" asked Lina.

"Hmmmm, I think so." he said with a wink.

...

When Lina and Xellos were fully dressed and done kissing for the moment , they headed into the lobby to meet the others.

"Hey guys, how was your night? DO anything FUN?" asked Fillia sarcastically.

Sylpheil was groaning.

Emily and Lily were giggleing in the corner.

Gourry was staring blankly at Sylpheil.

Zelgaudis was glareing at Xellos.

"Well..." said Lina. " We did do some interesting things last night..." She winked.

Xellos's face grew flushed faster than light.

Stupid Human Body. He thought.

"LINA!" he said quickly. "WHY?! WHY THAT OF ALL THINGS!"

Zelgaudis twichted.

She laughed.

"Because I love you silly!" she said with her tough sticking out.

Xellos facepalmed.

Everyone looked at them.

He ran off and went to hide under something.

"He is totally embarassed." Lina said.

She laughed.

"You see I thi-"

Lina collasped.

Luckily Gourry was there to catch her.

"Lina?" he said.

Zelgaudis took her from Gourry.

"She passed out Cold." he said.

"What?" said Fillia "How?"

"I dont know." said Zelgaudis.

Xellos came running down the hallway, wipeing his blush away he asked:

"What happened!"

Well...more like demanded.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Xel to Zel show down! Lina, are you still alive?! HELP! Seriously..whats going on!

"I'm taking her to Wolfpack right now." said Xellos.

"Why should you be allowed to do that?!" said Zelgaudis. "She needs us too!"

Xellos rolled his lavender eyes.

"Whatever Zelgaudis." he said. " Considered she left you and ment it to be forever."

"Well, maybe, I need her!" said Zelgaudis. "And she is my friend!"

"Right, whatever you say, but you act as if she belongs to you. " shouted Xellos.

Then he smiled.

"Could it be your in _love _with my girlfriend?"

Zelgaudis blushed.

"Wh- B- NO! I have a wife y'know! How could you even.." he suttered.

"Oh it appears I've struck a soft spot." said Xellos. "You know Zelgaudis, I've hated you since the time you tried to kill my girlfriend, though I never really liked you from the first time I layed eyes on your disgusting face...but now I have an even better reason to hate you! Your in love with two women, one who happens to be my lovely Lina, and one who is so disgustingly pleasant it actually pains me to be around her. Bravo, Zelgaudis, what a Marvelous job you've done."

"BOYS! PLEASE!" cried Fillia."Enough!"

"Fillia I would prefer you stay out of this, I need to get rid of this flea, it shall only take me a minute."

"No, you can fight all you want once we've figured out whats wrong with Miss Lina!"

Xellos and Zelgaudis both turned at the same time and looked at Lina.

"Oh my, it seems I have forgotten she was in danger, I couldn't think with all the stupidness and rage circleing in the room. WHEW! Someone please crack a window!" said Xellos

"XELLOS! SHUT UP!" said Zelgaudis.

"Now, back to the task at hand please, Zelgaudis!" said Sylpheil.

Gourry was stareing blankly at a wall, still shocked from what had happened.

Emily and Lily were observeing from the corner.

"Well, since your so against Xellos bringing her to Wolfpack island, what do you suggest? She's a Mazoku, so healing spells will only make this worse. She's already weak enough considering what happened with Reven...so...any bright ideas Zelgaudis?" asked Emily.

"Yes, and since you _care_ about her so much, you weird freak, don't you want whats _best_ for her?" said lily.

"Ummm, well ...I don't care really if she goes to Wolfpack." said Zelgadis Shyly.

Xellos took her from Fillia and held her against him.

"Well then, Ta Ta everyone!" he said with a wave. With that, he disapeared.

"We will go too." said Emily, as she and Lily disapeared along with Xellos.

...

Xellos, Emily, Lily and dead to the world Lina found themselves at Wolfpack, on the beach.

"Emily, will you take Lina for a minute?" said Xellos."Not that I really trust you with her, but it is Lord Beastmasters orders that we watch over her at all times."

"Of corse my Dear Xellos!" she said.

Emily took Lina and proped her up on her back.

"There." she said. "But where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? To talk with my mother of corse." said Xellos. "Can you take her to my chambers for me? Here, Lily, take this."

Xellos threw her a key that was shaped like a butterfly.

"This room should do." he said. With that, he teleported away .

...

"Hmmm, how interesting.." said Emily. "I don't think Xellos had ever told us about this room."

In Xellos's chambers, on Wolfpack Island, he sort of has a house the size of a Mansion. There he keeps many rooms, with something different hidden in each one. Some have walkways into other dimensions, and others are just rooms. The other Mazoku weren't given as much space as him, considering Xellos is Lord Beastmasters right hand man. They are often curious and ask Xellos questions about his chambers, but the mystery still remains in most of the rooms. He carries a ring of keys around with him hidden in his cloak, and thats the only way to get into the rooms.

The key that Xellos gave Lily fit into a door that looked like it was something out of a fairytale cottage. It was made of wood with flowers growing on the door. Once you unlocked it, it just swung open. Either it was xellos who did it, or it was just magic. Anyway, it was weird.

The inside of the room was a forest, with trees that grew up to the ceiling, flowers growing all around, grass that was soft and green, and butterflies flying around the room. It was quite, you could almost hear the flapping of butterfly wings. It was the perfect tempature, cool, but the sun shining made it warmer, like they had stepped outside into the forest. There was a bed in the middle of the little medow, It was made of wood with curtains that were see- through and sparkled in the sunlight. Flowers and vines grew up the sides of the bed.

Emily walked carefully over to the bed and sat Lina down.

Lily was speechless.

...

Xellos rushed down the hallway of his chambers , key in hand.

He went inside a door that was painted pitch black.

About two minutes later he came out with a little glass bottle that had bright blue liquid in it.

He rushed down the hallway into the butterfly room.

Xellos ran over to Lina and drank abit of the blue liquid.

Then he picked her up in his arms, and he kissed her.

...

A harsh quick light started to escape Lina. Envolping the whole room.

"There." he said smiling a relived sigh. " If that didn't bring your enegry back up, than nothing would."

The light dimed , and the foresty room went back to normal.

Lina opened her bright, blue eyes.

"Xellos?" she said, realising she was in his arms as she blushed.

He looked at her for a minute.

She blinked.

He sat her back down on the bed.

Xellos sat down next her .

He looked at her again, but it was too hard.

So he got up and ran out of the room.

He couldn't let Lina see him cry. Never. That would mean this nightmare was real. Lina would belive something was wrong.

...

Lina took a minute to look at her surroundings.

This was a room? But it seemed like she was outside.

Xellos had just gone out of the door to the room.

Why hadn't he said anything to her? Was something wrong? He just ran right out!

She got up of the bed and walked through the room to the place Xellos had walked out.

It's really beautiful in here. She thought.

She found the doorknob and turned it.

The door came open without her even having to push.

She looked around and saw Xellos, curled up in a ball, hugging his knees, crying, in the hallway across from the room.

"Xellos! " she yelled, running over to him. She had never seen him cry, for as a full mazoku, he never felt those emotions.

He looked up at her.

"Shit." he said. "I was hopeing you wouldn't see me like this."

"What? Why?" said Lina, rubbing his back.

Xellos turned toward her.

"Lord Beastmaster is very angry with me, and that might mean you aren't safe. She said that my love for you is _getting in the way _ of my monster ways, and she might have to-" he burst into tears again.

"Xellos.." she said, a worried look in her eyes. "Please don't cry."

Lina hugged him and then she realised she was crying too.

"Fuck this." she said, wipeing her tears away.

"Li-na.." he said shakely. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

She glared at him.

"You fruitcake." she said, punching him in the chest.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Run, if you don't Lina will kill you. Oh my, I think she's going insane.

"You Fruitcake!" said Lina, punching Xellos in the chest.

Xellos looked desperately confused.

"Your so selfless Xellos. You won't cry in frount of me because you think it will upset me? When somethings wrong, I want to know about it right away, so I can find a way to help you! " cried Lina.

"But Lina-"

"SHUT UP! I don't care if being with you puts me in danger! It's too late for that. We _are_ going to find a way through this, I don't care what happens I'm NOT just gonna ditch you."

"Lina..but what about Luna? When she finds out what kind of danger your in...with you needing healing, and now Lord Beastmaster coming after you, she'll probably kill me and take you home." worried Xellos.

"Shhhhh, Xellos, honestly, I'm nineteen years old. She can't do anything, she can't control me, she's only Twenty-nine anyway, she's not my mom. I would never let her kill you, why are you even worried about that?!"

"B-"

Lina put a fingure to his lips.

"First lets worry about finding our way back to the others and out of Wolfpack."

Then Lina snapped her fingures and her and Xellos were back with the others.

"Lina! Your Ok!" said Gourry.

"Of corse I am you big fat jellyfish!" said Lina, hitting him on the head.

"Lina!" said Fillia and Sylpheil at the same time. Then they laughed about talking in unision.

"Lina, I'm glad your alright." said Zelgadis.

Xellos glared into his soul.

"But I have something to talk to you about."

Lina smirked. "What do you want?!" she said, putting a hand on her hip.

Sweat started drippin down Zelgadis's face. ARGH! Xellos is starting to creep me out. He thought.

"Umm, I think I shoul-should go back to seyruun. With Amelia being pregnant I don't feel comfortable being without her."

"No, Zelgadis that's not the truth. Tell Lina why your really want to leave." said Xellos.

Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Now your lieing Zel? " said Lina.

"N-NO!" said Zel.

"The Truth is Lina that Zelgadis has a-"

Zelgadis covered his mouth with his hand and started trying t tackle him, a harsh blush on his face.

Xellos broke free for a minute, not a bruise or cut on him.

He got up and walked over to Lina. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello my lovely." he said to her.

"HEY XELLOS YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE MONSTER GET BACK OVER HERE!" said Zelgadis.

"No thanks." said Xellos still looking at Lina.

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"But Zelgadis," he said turning around to look at him. "I'm only half man!'"

Xellos chuckled.

"Now Lina, what I was trying to tell you was that Zelgadis has a c-"

Zelgadis jumped on him sending him crashing towards the ground.

"whoops." he said. "Guess I slipped!"

"Zel! Would you stop tackleing my boyfriend for a minute and let him finish talking?" said Lina, helping Xellos up.

"But Lina, you don't understand!" said Zelgadis.

"Well my dear Zelgadis, I was going to make this easier on you,but now I'm just going to have fun watching your facial expression when I say this." said Xellos, as he put a freeze spell on Zelgadis, so he couldn't move.

Lina was waiting.

"My dear Lina, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before, but the other day I found some naughty pictures of you in Zelgadis's room." Xellos paused and looked at Zelgadis's face. " If you don't belive me, just look at his face! He is totally guilty! Oh and that's not all! He also told me he is madly in love with you."

"LINA! THAT ISN"T TRUE! I NEVER TOOK NAUGHTY PICTURES OF ANYONE!" said Zel.

"Oh really." said Xellos, walking over to him, and pulling some pictures out of his cloak. "See for yourself."

He walked back over to Lina and handed her the pictures.

"I think he wants to leave so he can find a way to control himself."

Lina looked down at the pictures.

"ZEL...WHEN DID YOU TAKE THESE PICTURES?!"asked Lina, her head still down.

"NEVER! I NEVER TOOK THEM!" said Zelgadis."I SWEAR! XELLOS MUST HAVE GOTTEN THEM FROM SOMEWHERE AND PUT THEM IN MY COAT!"

"I bet he took them when you were getting changed." xellos pointed out.

If only I had my powers. thought Lina.

She walked over to him and began punching him in the gut over and over again.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELLLLP!" screamed Zelgadis.

All the others just watched. Completed shocked that Zelgadis would have naughty pictures of anyone, especially Lina.

Lina was clutching Zelgadis by the shirt so hard he couldn't breathe.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" she yelled.

"Now, now Lina, I know you love me, but I think Zelgadis can't breathe. Maybe you should let him leave so he can't take anymore pictures of you while your changeing. " suggested Xellos.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh" yelled Zelgadis Pathetically.

"Good Idea." she said, throwing him to the ground, Xellos's freeze spell worn off. "LEAVE YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at him.

Zelgadis knew there was no way to convince Lina he was innocent now, so he got up and ran away, back to Amelia.

Xellos smiled an evil, twisted smile.

"Well, now that he's gone..." said Gourry.

"Gourry Dear you really shouldn't say things like that about people." said Sylpheil.

"Well taking pictures like that of people isn't ok either." said Gourry.

"AND I THOUGHT ZELGADIS WAS A DECENT PERSON!" said Fillia.

Lina was curled up in alittle ball hugging her knees, humming an errie little tune.

"Oh my.." said Xellos. "I think she's going insane."

He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"shhhhhhh..." said Xellos as he comforted her.

She hugged him.

He picked Lina up and put her on his back.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." he said .

With that, the gang set out for the island where Lina would be cured and finally get her powers back.

But that question remains , who took those naughty pictures of Lina if Zelgadis didn't? was it Xellos? And just where did Emily and Lily run off to? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

*End of chapter 28*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The truth, the lies and the not so true.

"Lina, are you sure your doing ok?" said xellos

"Yeah." said Lina, who looked like she was either going to throw up, cry, or maybe just explode.

"What's wrong Lina I know it's something." he said.

"uhhh, I-I can't tell you." said Lina, her face getting red. "Can you let me down? I need to talk to sylpheil for a minute."

Lina hoped down for Xellos's back and ran over to sylpheil kind of awkwardly.

"Sylpheil." she whispered, as Xellos eavesdropped. "I'm thinking it's probably my time of the month.."

"Oh! Really? Are you having cramps?" asked Sylphiel nicely.

"yeaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said Lina, weakly. "They hurrrrt!"

"Do you think you might need to lay down for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah..maybe..I don't know if that will help though..." said Lina.

"Why don't we go talk to Xellos about stopping for a while." said Sylphiel.

"BUT I CAN'T TELL HIM!" said Lina.

"We could just tell him you're tired. That's not so true but it's not a complete lie." said sylpheil.

"Yeah, I guess your right.." said Lina, thinking that just might work. But now remember, Xellos was overhearing the whole conversation.

Lina and Sylpheil walked over to Xellos.

"Hey, Mr. Xellos?" asked Sylpheil. "Lina is feeling really tried..we were wondering if maybe we could stop for a while and rest.

"Sure." said Xellos smiling like he didn't have a clue. What a good act.

Xellos and Gourry set up three tents. One for Sylphiel and Fillia. One for Gourry, and one for Xellos and Lina.

Once they were done setting up, Lina ran into the nearest tent and clucthed her stomach.

She lied down, but there was no way she could get comfortable.

So she just sat up and kind of looked at the wall, feeling like she might just die.

Xellos decided he should go to Lina and see what he could do to help, even if he wasn't supposed to know.

He opened the tent doors and saw Lina curled up in a corner.

"Lina." he said softly, as he sat down next to her. "I heard what you and Sylphiel were talking about earlier."

"WHAT!? YOU DID?!" said Lina, blushing madly.

He pushed her hair out of her eyes with his fingure.

She just glared at him.

They made eye contact.

"You know Lina..we've been together for a while now...and I gave up Half of my Mazoku self for you...so I think you can be truthful with me now ...don't you?" he said winking, placeing his hand on her cheek.

"Well I'm all for that..but that was private _girl _stuff! Your really didn't HAVE to listen now did you..." said Lina, still blushing.

"Uh..yeah maybe your right.." said Xellos, also blushing.

All of a sudden Lina threw her arms around him.

Xellos was frozen.

"Umm..Lina? Did I miss something?" he said.

"You always worry about me so much Xellos, it's really sweet."

He didn't know what he should say, so he just returned her hug, and enjoyed her warmth.

Lina let go of him and started clucthing her stomach again.

"I hate this." she said.

Xellos didn't know what he should do, so he kissed her.

It was deperate and warm. Like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

"Lina. You know I'll never be abe to leave you. No matter how many fights we get into..I'll be like your slave." he said, laughing at his own stupidness.

She looked right into his eyes, suprised that he would admit to something like that. He had already done so much for her. Why did he keep putting up with her?

All of sudden she burst into tears.

"Lina!" he said. "What's wrong?"

She blushed madly.

"Because...I feel like I've done nothing but cause you more trouble and yet here you are! Lord Beastmaster is angry with you, you've spent most of your time on me, became half human for me, and still here you are! I've just been ungreatful and selfish towards you and still your he-"

Xellos put a fingure to her lips.

"That would be a lie." said Xellos. "You've given me everything I've ever asked for."

"What are you talking about?!" said Lina.

He took his fingure and traced where her heart was.

"Lina..you may not realise it..but you've given me your heart..and honestly, if I can have that, I'll do absolutely everything and anything for you." said Xellos smiling. "And...also...you've given me extra.."

He untied the yellow cloth that was tied around her chest.

Lina blushed so hard she thought she might explode.

"Let's get some sleep." he said brushing her hair behind her head. "But first..."

He grabbed the brush from in her bag and began brushing her hair.

"There!" he said. "Now it wont be messy tomorow."

Lina burst out laughing.

"You sound like my mom!" she said

Xellos put the brush down on top of Lina's bag.

Then all of sudden he tackled her and pinned her down on the bed of blankets.

"Boo." he said.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAKSHOW!" she said.

"Shhh...wouldn't this be an awkward situation to explain to your friends? Especially Gourry?" he asked.

"Xellos!" she whispered harshly. "Get. Off. Now."

"Nope." he said smiling. "You have to say _please!" _

"Uhhhh Fine! Please get off of me Xellos!" she said.

"Ooookkkkkk..." he said falling next to her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her .

"Lina...I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said.

"Wow..that's the first time you've said that without your voice shaking." said Xellos "So your getting confident now?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Shhhh..." said Xellos, tickleing her.

"XELLOS!" she yelled. "SERIOUSLY! STOP!"

"Huh?" said Gourry in the tent next to Xellos and Lina. "Is Lina in trouble?"

He grabbed his sword and tiptoed over to her tent.

He opened the door slowly.

Then Gourry came face to face with...

"Oh Shit." said Lina. "Oh Fuck."

"LINA!" said Gourry "Whats going on?!"

Lina had managed to escape Xellos, and decided as payback she was going to pin him down and tickle him back. That's when Gourry walked in. They had both stopped and stared at Gourry.

"Ummm Gourry..this really isn't what it looks like...well..ok..ummm...how do I explain this?" said Lina.

Gourry didn't say anything. This was the secound time he had walked in on them now wasn't it?

Xellos just burst out laughing, it was Lina who cared what Gourry thought after all, not Xellos.

Lina hit him.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP XEL?" said Lina.

Lina was still on top of him.

"Maybe..."said Xellos between bursts of laughter."If you don't want him to get the wrong idea maybe you should get off of me."

"Oh..right." she said, spilling off of him. "Gourry! I promise! We weren't...doing...that..."

"And what exactly do you mean by _that_?" said Xellos.

"Ahhh..." said Lina. " Xellos let's go.."

With that, they both teleported who knows where.

Then Gourry stracthed his head.

"What just happened?" said Gourry "the truth is I didn't understand what just happened at all.."

...

*End of Chapter 29*


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Fruitcake, the witch and the stars.

Xellos opened his eyes, now he was in a wide open field, it was late at night, he could see the stars everywhere. The tempature was cool, but warm, and somehow, Lina was there. How in the world could anything ever be so perfect?

"Lina." he said.

She turned around and looked at him .

"Yes?" she said, with her adorable sweet smile.

"Pinch me." he said, closeing his eyes.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" she asked.

"So I know this isn't a dream." he stated clearly.

"oook ...whatever." said Lina, as she pinched his arm.

Xellos smiled at the pain and looked at her.

"Xellos.." she said. "Do you normally have dreams about me?"

"Uhh.." said Xellos blushing."Well Kinda...but there not really about you..it's more like I'm you, watching your memories."

"Really?" said Lina. "I don't have those...I wonder why..."

"Well...you used to? The whole Keke thing..those were my memories.."

"yeah...I wonder why I don't have them now." she said.

Xellos put an arm on Lina's back.

"You know I love you Lina." he said.

Lina blushed.

"I love you too."

He looked into the night sky, there were stars everywhere.

"Thank you, for staying with me all this time. You know, I really can tell you all my secrets." he said winking.

Lina winked back at him.

"What about the secret about what you and Zelgadis were fighting about?" said Lina.

Xellos tilted his head and sweat-dropped.

"Now...THAT is a secret."

They both burst out laughing.

...

"Mr. Xellos and Miss Lina ran off somewhere," said Sylpheil. "So what do we do now?! Mr. Zelgadis isn't here either...and he would know what to do."

"I don't know Sylpheil...all I know now is I'M REALLY HUNGRY!" said Gourry.

...

"Um..Lina?" asked Xellos shyly. " I know we are both kind of in a mess right now, but you said you weren't just gonna leave, what did you mean by that?"

Lina blushed.

"Uhh..I don't know really..I couldn't stop those words from escapeing my mouth..I just..I don't know."

"Well..I was wondering...when all of this is over..and we are free of enemies and sisters and masters..I just wanted to know..would you ever consider..ahh...coming to live with me?" said Xellos.

"Um, sure?" said Lina. "But what exactly do you mean?"

He took a deep breathe. "That Is a secret!"

"Xellos...seriously!"

"I can't tell you now..I don't think I'm ready to say it just yet."

"UGHHHHH! Your terrible.."

"But maybe I'll make an exception." said Xellos.

"Really?! Cause this is REALLY gonna bother me if you don't tell me."

Xellos got down on one knee before her, he took her hand in his, and with his other hand, pulled a small box out of his cloak. He opened it and said:

"Lina Inverse, if we get out of this alive...will you marry me?"

...

*End of Chapter 30*

Authors Note:

OK OK! I know! Terrible place to stop! But yeah it will make you want to keep reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: A MARRIAGE PURPOSEL? Have we all been expecting this?

"Lina Inverse, if we get out of this alive...will you marry me?"

Lina was so shocked she couldn't even move her lips to respond.

Xellos looked up at her, and there eye contact made her unfreeze, her blush melting the ice.

"Xellos..." she said. "Do you honestly mean it?"

"Well...I am holding this ring am I not?" he said smiling.

She looked at the ring, it was beautiful, it was small, with tiny swirling lines carved into it, and one single sparkleing purple jewel in the center.

Me?! She thought .Get Married? Am I honestly ready for that? Well, I have already given up Half of my human self for this guy..maybe it would make sense. BUT I'M ONLY NINETEEN! Wait...but...I'm immortal...

Lina eyes shifted from side to side as she was thinking.

What do I do? Do I really love this guy? Will I forever?

Lina's face was getting very red, all of sudden things started spining, and she passed out.

"Lina!" said Xellos. He put the ring down and caught her.

*About 20 minutes later..*

Lina's fluttered open quickly.

Then she realised she was in Xellos's lap, he was stroking her hair and stareing off into the distance of the stars, just waiting.

"Ahhh!" she said jumping to her feet. "Did I just PASS OUT?!"

"Yes, you did, right after I asked you to marry me." said Xellos calmly, as he smiled.

Xellos stood up, and gave Lina a hand. This was Lina's chance to run, to get up on her own and run as far away from that monster as possibe.

Lina took his hand.

Chance gone.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" he asked.

"Take this as your answer."

Then she kissed him, and she put every sign of passion, of love, of yes into her kiss.

She tried to pull away after about a 30 secounds, but Xellos pulled her in closer.

He got his fingures tangled in her forest of waves and curls which was her hair.

Then finally Lina pushed him away, she needed to breathe.

"Wow," said Xellos, who didn't even have to ask if it was a yes.

"Xellos, I've been wondering.." said Lina. "I know you said we need all the help we can get to get me healed safely...but do we honestly need everyone tagging along? I mean so far the only people who have attacked us have been stupid weakling monsters, and we have heard of Reven, or Lord Beastmaster..so...why don't we just hurry along and stay off main roads or something? We can tell them to go home where it's safe and-"

Xellos interupted.

"So basically...you want to be alone with me. Is that what your saying?" then he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her fingure. "And you forgot something."

...

"Zelgadis!" said Amelia as he burst through the door.

They hugged, and Zelgadis kissed the top of her head.

"Why aren't you with Miss Lina and the others?" she asked.

"Well..I was worried about you...and they told me to leave." said Zelgadis, turning his head the other way.

"But aren't you going to go and help Miss Lina?"

"Well..she's pretty mad at me. But..she also has alot of other people helping her..so I think she'll be fine."

"Why is she mad at you?" asked Amelia.

"Well...it's...um," he said, getting distracted by Amelia.

She was standing there, her hair messy, blushing, arms crossed looking right at Zelgadis. She was biteing her lip, and he realised she had gotten alittle bigger, stomach wise.

"Are you spaceing out Mister Zelgadis?" asked Amelia.

"Sorry.." he said." It's just..I never should have gone in the first place...I put you in danger."

"What?!" said Amelia." I'm perfectly safe here in Seyruun. My father is here, and we have many maids that can take care of me...so I don't see what the big deal is."

"No Amelia..it's you who doesn't understand...now that we're married...your MY responsiblity...I'm supposed to make sure everything is ok, especially considering I'm the father of our child."

She smiled at him.

"Z-Zelgadis.." she said. "Do you put me over Lina?"

"WELL OF CORSE I DO! Your my wife!" said Zelgadis.

"Well...I know that..but she might die...and I just..I'm just having a baby."

"Having a child is a dangerous thing you know. If you aren't strong enough you could die. Besides, Lina has been through TONS of close to death situations. She'll be fine. She has that jerkwad to look after her."

Amelia suddenly hugged him again.

"Oh Zelgadis, your Jealous of Xellos aren't you!" she said.

"WHAT?! No I'm not." he said.

"I know you are, I think everyone alittle jealous. I admit to even being alittle jealous of those two. And thats ok! It's just, there love is so perfect, so just..ah, I don't know. I just want to be Lina sometimes. You know? Have someone care about me _that_ much...it's just so sweet."

Zelgadis was throughly confused.

...

"Do you think it would really be ok if we left?" asked Sylphiel.

"Well, Miss Sylphiel, I don't think there coming back, besides, Mister Gourry is about to die of hunger" said Fillia.

Gourry said nothing, he was too hungry.

...

"Xel, do you think it's really ok to just leave them?" Lina asked her finace.

"Well...a Dragon, A Shrine Maiden and a Traveling Mercinary can take care of themselves...dont you think?" said Xellos.

"Yeah your probably right." said Lina, sighing.

...

*End of Chapter*

Authors Note:

So I know now all the group is split up and you probably hate that, but I think Xellos and Lina need some alone time don't you? And P.s., between you and me, lets just say So do Amelia and Zelgadis XD


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: All Alone? Is this really safe? No. No Questions Asked.

Xellos and Lina were now engaged. They were traveling were being completely lovey dovey ninty-nine percent of the time, and Xellos was EXTREMELY protective of her. (Considering she doesn't have her powers and is pretty week.)They were almost to Malcon Island, and things were getting much worse with Lina's Health. It seemed like she was doing better for a while, but then one night she had a headache and started coughing up blood again. That's when things started to get worse.

He had been carrying her on his back most of the journey, which made them take more breaks because xellos was carrying an extra person. They stopped now by a small lake with beautiful trees that gave nice shade around it.

"Here you go Lina." he said Lieing her down under a weeping willow.

"Thanks." she said, coughing.

He was kneeling next to her.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh Lina -Dearest.." he said, with worried eyes.

"Don't be worried Xellos." she said, reaching up to touch his face. "It's fine."

Xellos put his hand on hers.

"I've already lost you once." he said. "I can't lose you again or I fear I'll lose myself."

"Xellos...I'm NOT going to die. Reven isn't going to be able to touch me once I have my powers back."

"But That's just it!" said Xellos. "Your powers aren't going to be back untill we get to Malcon Island, and things are much too queit around here. I doubt Malcon's going to pass up the chance to kill us while your weak."

Ironically, Reven was floating just above them, listening to the whole conversation.

He floated down closer to them.

"Hello Little Brother, and my beautiful Lina." he said.

Xellos put on a smileing face.

"Why Hello Reven. May I ask why your flirting with my finace?" asked Xellos, pleasantly.

"Oh...Well excuse me...I didn't know you two were betrothed!" said Reven as he landed on the ground."It will be even more fun to take what is rightfully mine!"

Xellos looked at Lina.

"Get behind me!" he said. "Reven, what exactly is it that you want?"

Reven's eyes glowed bright orange.

"Just what you have Xellos, Lina Inverse's lovely heart." then he smiled. "How did you get her to fall so in love with you anyway?"

Xellos closed his eyes and smiled even wider, he put up his index fingure and said:

"Now That, is a secret!"

Reven should have known Xellos would use his famous catch-phrase.

Xellos winked at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." he said lifting Lina in his arms and floating up into the sky. "I have buisness I must attend to."

Reven appeared next to him.

"As do I."

With that he snapped his fingures and both Lina and him were gone.

Xellos looked around, but he and Lina were nowhere in sight. He tried to see if he could sense Lina or Reven anywhere without any luck.

"Oh..my." said Xellos, as panick set in. "No. No! He can't have her!"

With that he teleported away, in search of Lina. This would be a set back in the plan.

Lina couldn't breathe. More blood escaped her mouth as she coughed.

"Xello-s-s.." she managed to say.

Reven looked over at her.

"Oh shut up about him already!" he said. "Once you die you'll be mine forever! Shall I tell you what I have in store for you Lina?"

She was in a damp room with no windows, chained to the wall. The only light was coming from the fire in Reven's hand.

He put a hand on her chin.

"I'm going to turn you into a full mazoku, and erase all your memories of your loved ones. After that you'll be loyal to me and only me. You'll never have to think about that acursed Xellos ever again. I know how much of a prick he is. He must be quiet a pain."

She looked into his bright orange eyes.

"N-no. Y-your w-rong ...there..there's nothing w-ro-ong with...with Xellos."

Reven sighed.

"Still going on about that I see."

Then he smacked her face.

"Just forget about him already."

Lina whimpered.

"Please..I w-want to see him.."

He kept smacking her.

"Please!"

Then Lina closed her eyes. She drowned out Reven's voice. Her life began to flash before her eyes. But it wasn't her whole life. Her life starting from when she met Gourry.

Then she remembered the first Journey she and all her new friends had together.

Zelgadis...Amelia...Gourry...

Then she remembered when she met Xellos.

But her memories stopped at that.  
She just looked at Xellos face.

"Please let me die now..you beautiful mysterious preist."

But then Lina realised her eyes were open.

"Lina." he said. "I'm not going to let you die like this."

Lina's vision was hazy..but from what she could see reven was nowhere in sight.

"Let's Go." he said.

...

*End of Chapter 32*


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Malcon Island.

Xellos had Lina in his arms. He was moving as fast as he could.

Just alittle ways untill we reach Malcon Island. He thought. Almost there

Lina was losing alot of blood, so Xellos took of his cloak and wrapped it around her wounds.

'_No.' _He thought. '_Losing her the first time was terrible, probably the only moment in my life where I was unsure I was capable of anything. It was the scariest feeling I have ever felt.'_

What if Lina died before he got there? What if there was nothing he could do but just sit there and watch her die?

Panick was setting in again.

Fianlly he crossed over the sea and could see the island in the distance.

_'Almost there' _He thought _'Just alittle longer and she'll be safe.'_

What really made Xells angry was that he wasn't careful and left without the others just because he wanted to be alone with Lina. It put both of them in alot of danger, even though he had Emily, Lily, and Luna Inverse waiting at Malcon Island for them, more help would have been better, and he should have used it.

The good thing was, Reven couldn't enter Malcon Island, it was forbidden to those who followed the Lord of Light and Fire. There was literally an invisible barrier that made it so they couldn't enter. The Ideal safe place for Mazoku.

Reven. What a Mistake he was. Xellos's hated older brother was the person he hated the most out of all the worlds.

Reven was supposed to be Lord Beastmaster's Right hand man, like he was, or used to be...but a day after he was created, he began researching light magic, and the spells consumed his body. That's when Xellos came in. So really, if it weren't for Reven's mistakes, Xellos wouldn't be here now.

He was still moving as fast as he could, just then he heard his masters voice, and he stopped.

He glared at her, ready to protect Lina with all he had.

"Hello Pup." she said, flipping her head of bright blonde hair.

"Lord Beastmaster." he said, bowing his head.

"I know we aren't exacty on the best of terms right now but...I know this girl is important to you. I'm sorry I almost killed you the other day, I guess...I'm just alittle jealous of you too." she said with a smile.

"Jealous? My Lord..how could you be jealous of your servant?" he asked.

She laughed.

"You aren't my servant anymore Xellos, now, you've become my son, and I want to help you"

Xellos blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

The only reason why Xellos hadn't teleported to the Island was because if Reven was nearby and Xellos went into the Astral Plane, he would have a better chance of attacking.

Now that Zelas was here, he could teleport safely with her to back him up.

...

_.:Malcon Island:._

When Xellos appeared next, he, Lina , and Lord Beastmaster were safely in the Temple Of Healing on Malcon Island. Luna, Emily and Lily walked up next to them.

"Sis!" said Luna taking her from Xellos.

"We shall take it from here Xellos, why don't you go rest?" said Lord Beastmaster.

"But...Lina..she'll want me to stay with her.." he said.

"Go Xellos." she said, as she followed the other girls farther into the temple.

He sighed and turned around the other way.

'_I'm not going to leave this Island Untill I can take Lina with me.'_ he thought

...

*End of Chapter 33*

A/N

I know! Short Chapter! I'm Sorry! Please give me a review! If your obsessed with slayers and you know it clap your hands! *Clap Clap* If your Obsessed with slayers and you know it clap your hands *Clap Clap* If your a fangirl and you know it and your reallly wanna show it if your obsessed with slayers clap your hands *Clap Clap*


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Recovering from a thoasand burns.

Lina awoke to cool water splashing all over her body , and a strange light coming from it.

Then she began to feel stronger and as her wounds closed she opened her eyes wider.

Strength filled her once again. She could feel the power of black magic seeping through her body once again.

Her Burns felt cooler and as they cooled her skin went back to normal.

Her vision came back to her completely and she was expecting to see Xellos's face, but instead, she saw Lord Beastmaster and...her SISTER?!

Lord Beastmaster was the one preforming the spell. Luna was sitting next to her, holding Lina's hand.

Lina also realised some other things:

They were in a temple with many foutains in it with water that shined.

Luna was crying.

Lord Beastmaster wasn't trying to kill her.

Lina was naked.

...

"Sleep." said Lord Beastmaster, and Lina fell back into a deep sleep.

'_Damn!' _she thought as she closed her eyes _'I hate sleep spells!'_

_..._

Lina woke up feeling very cold.

She looked around and saw she was alone in an empty room.

Then she heard footsteps coming toward the room, probably in a hallway of somekind.

Lina didn't know if she was supposed to be awake or not..

So she hid her face in the pillow of her bed of blankets and pretended to go back to sleep.

"There you are." said a familiar voice.

Lina opened her eyes.

It was Xellos.

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes again.

That feeling of his fingers against her skin felt so nice.

She shuddered at his touch.

"Are you Cold?" he asked.

Lina, who felt this wasn't the time to speak, didn't say anything, instead, she sat up and planted her lips on his.

When Xellos finally pulled away Lina looked alittle angry.

"Why did you leave? I woke up and you were gone." said Lina, her eyes becoming glossy.

Xellos looked shocked.

"I-I..I'm sorry. Lord Beastmaster said she would handle things from there, I thought you might be upset but she told me to go and rest."

Lina sighed.

"I thought you two were fighting!" she said.

"Well...she..said she was sorry."

She slapped his arm.

"In the future..." said Lina. "DONT FREAKING LEAVE!"

Xellos smiled.

He lifted a finger and turned her chin up just so she would look him in the eye.

"So you miss me when I leave you?" he asked.

Lina batted his hand away.

"SHUT IT!"

He turned from her and pulled something out from behind him.

It was a small bag with colorful paper coming out of it.

"I got something for you while you were..uhh..sleeping I guess you could call it? Recovering?" he said.

Lina looked suprised.

"How long was I out?!" she asked.

"About four days." he said.

Her eyes widended.

"FOUR WHOLE DAYS!?" she said.

Xellos smiled at her.

"Yes Lina. Four Whole days."

He dropped the bag in her lap.

"Open it." he said.

She opened the bag and to her suprise there was a rectangle-shaped music box sitting inside.

She took it out and opened it.

It played a very familar tune, Lina was sure she had heard it somewhere before.

In a dream..or maybe a memory..then it hit her! It was her lullabye when she was alittle girl!

Lina didn't know how she remembered something like that...but somehow..she did.

She looked down at the music box again and saw that there was another present waiting for her.

It was a sliver choker.

A sliver choker with a snowflake charm, with gems that sparkled like freshy fallen snow.

She picked it up and fixed the clasp around her neck.

Then she looked at Xellos and smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Now I won't have to worry about you burning up my firey little sorercess." he said with an evil smile.

Lina blushed a harsh red blush.

She punched him in the shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" she said.

...

*End Chapter 34*


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Secrets Start to unfold! Common! Xellos is the 2nd Main Character! We gotta have secrets!

"Lina! You have to get off of me! I have to go!" Xellos shouted at his finace early one morning.

"NO! It's six o'clock a.m. your staying here it's too early to move." she said, gripping him tighter.

"But..I have things to do!" he said, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Too bad!" she said, snuggleing her head into his chest.

Xellos's face became red.

"But what if this thing I have to do is very important?!" Xellos asked her.

"It's not." she said sighing, and letting him go. "But if you HAVE to go, then leave."

Lina stole his pillow and hid her face pretending to be angry with him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Lina." he said.

"WHAT?!" she said, her face still in the pillow.

He stole the pillow back and threw it off the bed.

"HEY! I was using that!" she said.

Faster then Lina could blink he pinned her down and kissed her.

She blushed madly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said, laughing.

"Just go do whatever you have to do so badly and let me get back to sleep." she said.

Xellos kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

Lina, he, and the others were still on Malcon Island, there actually was an Inn on the island that hadn't ever been used that was kept tidy by the magic barrier that was surrounding the island. No people lived here, but once in a while they would run into a Mazoku who was staying there. The Island was a ressort to high-ranking mazoku and the magic there sort of attarcted the people to come and see what it was all about.

There was also alot of woods on the island hidden from the people who came to visit which was only avaible to those who were either Lord Beastmaster, or those like Xellos, who were extremely close to her. No one really knew what was back there besides Zelas.

Today, Xellos was going to find out.

...

_**Meanwhile..In the not too distant world of Lina's friends:**_

"I'm so glad you made something to eat sylpheil! I was REALLY hungry!" said Gourry cheerfully.

"Of corse Gourry Dear." said Sylphiel smiling.

By this time all of the group was back together in seyruun , well, besides xellos and lina but they don't count right now.

Zelgadis sighed as he watched Gourry eat. '_Isn't he a gentleman.' _ he thought.

He looked over at his wife Amelia. She looked worried.

"Is something wrong Amelia?" he asked.

"I'm just so worried about Miss Lina and Mister Xellos!" she said.

"Amelia. Don't worry about them. If I know anything about that stupid, ugly, perverted preist Xellos.. he'll take good care of her." said Zelgadis.

Just then a young Valgavv burst through the door.

Fillia raised her eyebrows.

"Val! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be staying with Ms. Melanie back home while I was out traveling with Lina!" said Fillia sternly.

"I'm sorry mom I just heard you were in seyruun and wanted to come and meet your friends!" he said.

"Val! Did you Travel here all by yourself?!" she asked.

"Well...yeah! I left Ms. Melanies house when she was asleep!" he said, very proudly.

Fillia facepalmed.

"That's just NOT something we DO!" said Fillia. "She probably has the whole town out looking for you knowing that sweet old lady!"

"I-I'm sorry, mom.." he said shyly.

Everyone was stareing at the young dragon.

"Amelia.." Fillia said. "I think I might have to go back home with Val."

Amelia smiled.

"I understand." she said. "You have a family now! Just like we will soon."  
She patted her stomach and smiled at Zelgadis, who blushed and smiled back at her.

They held hands as fillia admired them.

"I'm going to go and get my things. Val, you stay down here with Miss Amelia and mommies other friends alright?" said Fillia.

He nodded, and fillia went upstairs.

Val was about two years old in human years, but since he was a dragon he grew up faster than normal children did. He had the body of a six year old boy and talked like one as well. He would be full-grown when he had the body of a twenty year old.

He Had cheek length blue hair , and a tiny little horn growing out of the top of his head. He was wearing black cotton pants, hiking boots, and a brown shirt .

He bowed before everyone.

"Hello There. My Name is Valgaav, it's very nice to meet you."

They all stared at him.

This was the same Valgaav they had fought?

No. It was a reborn Valgaav. But Still. He was so..polite.

...

"Xellos has been gone an awfully long time." said Lina, to herself as she brushed her hair out.

The only clothes she could find that she was comfortable with wearing were xellos's clothes. Since the little blue gown she had been wearing needed washing, she stole something of xellos's, something he never wore but found in a drawer anyway. He had a bunch of clothes and books here, aparently he came to Malcon Island often when he was a full Mazoku.

She had on a cream colored top that was much too big for her, and some cotton pants, also too big for her but they worked just to same.

Lina put the brush down on the dressing table that was in there room and walked over to the window and peered out.

"I wonder what Gourry and the other are doing right now." then suddenly remembering what had happened with Zelgadis she shivered. But then she thought:

'_Is Zelgadis really the type to do something like that?!' _Then Something clicked. _'I BET IT WAS XELLOS!'_

Lina Twicthed.

"WHEN HE GETS BACK HERE!" she said.

Lina wasn't actaully all that angry. She had alreayd had sex with Xellos so it's not like he hadn't seen most of these things already, but STILL! What a pervert! And then he had to go and blame it on Zel!

Then the door opened and Xellos walked in.

He walked up behind her and kissed her on the head.

"Hello my Sweet." he said in his velvety , soft, voice.

Lina turned around so she was faceing him.

"Are you proud to be a pervert?" she asked him.

"Whatever do you mean my dear lina?"

"Don't Dear Lina Me!" she said, lightly slapping his hand. "I know you took those pictures!"

Xellos fell on the floor laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" she said kicking him.

"It took you THAT long to figure it OUT!" he said, falling back into a fit of laughter.

Lina scowled at him.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't blamed Zel! That's just mean!" she yelled at him.

"He deserved it!" said Xellos getting up off the ground. "Besides...he likes you and that's not ok. Lina-chan is mine and no one elses!"

Lina blushed.

"Y-your still in trouble!" she said trying her best to be angry.

Then he picked Lina up off the ground and headed to the bed.

"Why don't we lay down for a bit?" he said.

...

*End of Chapter 35*

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Just one more reason why your the most beautiful girl on the earth.

*This Chapter Is From Xellos's point of view, so it might seem a little poetic*

My eyes pryed themselves open early that morning.

I looked over at My Reason For Living.

She was tangled in the white sheets of the bed we had slept in that night, the sheets barely covering her chest.

Her orange curls speard across the bed, a few of them came close to me, they were close enough that I could reach over and get my hand tangled in her candy-colored swirls that never seemed to end.

I watched the rise and fall of her chest as I let myself wake up alittle more.

It was alittle brisk in the room, then I remember Lina had probably left the window open because we were warm when we went to bed last night.

Lina.

Just thinking her name in my thoughts made my face grow flushed and my heart skip a few beats.

Lina.

Her name meant that she was pretty and graceful.

Which to me, couldn't be more true.

I sat up alittle and pushed Lina's bangs out of her eyes.

This had become a habit of mine.

Whenever I seemed to do so Lina would feel relaxed and calm.

This, in return, made me feel relaxed and calm.

Her eyes fluttered open from feeling my touch.

"Good Morning my sweet." I said, my hands combing through her hair.

Lina realized we were both without clothes and blushed.

But I was beyound blushing over such things.

Sure. My body was able to blush.

I wasn't a full mazoku anymore.

Somehow I had started to grow used to these kinds of emotions.

Seeing Lina naked didn't make me feel embarassed anyway.

It made me feel alive.

Though I did know Lina was very uncomfortable with herself so I tryed not to draw too much attention to her body in times like these.

I was in a daze untill I felt her wrap her arms around my chest.

"Good morning Xelly." she said, into my chest

That, _**did**_ make me blush. She had never called me "Xelly" before. It seemed more like a nickname couples would use, but that wasn't really Lina-chans style.

She always called me things like "Fruitcake" or "Xel" nothing that was really..so called **cute.**

It made me happy that she was trusting me enough to give me such cute nicknames.

"Xelly?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"SHUT UP!" she said, her face becoming even more red.

I laughed.

She was so adorable sometimes I couldn't help but laugh.

I decided to get up.

Lina sat up and stretched.

I went over to the closet and grabbed Lina's litte blue gown and some undergarmets for her.

I also got the choker I had given her as a present.

I walked over to the bed and sat them down.

"Here you are Princess Lina." I said, bowing before her.

"Thanks but..PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she yelled.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I said dancing around her, then finally walking to the dresser and grabbing some clothes when she tried to hit me.

Once Lina and I were properly dressed we decided to go and talk with Lord Beastmaster.

She was sitting in a chair outside of the Inn looking out at the sea which surround the island, her orangeish-yellowish shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, her long legs crossed. I had always sort of thought of her as the perfect creature, and it's true she was beautiful.

Not Beautiful Like Lina.

A different sort of beautiful. Like...beautiful flowers..or a pretty piece or art work.

Not the the sort of beautiful that sent shivers down my spine and made me feel alive.  
Thats what Lina did to me.

I looked at her again.

She was looking at my master with daggers in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Lina?" I whispered to her.

"I still don't trust her..I have a bad feeling." she whispered back to me.

"Don't Worry." I said taking her hand. "I've got you."

Then I walked up to my master with Lina at my side.

"Master.." I said. "There's something I should tell you."

She turned to me and smirked.

"Yes Pup?" she said.

"I'm going to marry Lina Inverse."

Her smile widened.

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Lord Beastmaster.

I was shocked.

"Your an adult now. You can make your own choices about these sorts of things. I'm glad you've told me, but you don't have to verify." she said. " I've decided to give you some freedom after all Xellos my dear...now that I've told you that..there's no need for me to remain here anymore. Congrats!" she said with a wave. With that, she disapeared, leaving only the chair.

"That was..." I started to say.

"Too easy." said Lina for me.

We stared at each other blankly for a moment, then she said:

"Now all we have left is my sister."

Luna hadn't really spoken much to us since Lina had "died" but we knew she was scared, broken, or maybe just hated me. All we knew was that this wasn't going to be easy. Luna was protective when she wanted to be.

"Maybe...we should just..uh..Xellos, I don't know if we should do this.." said Lina as we walked over to the room Luna was staying in.

"Lina she's your sister she can't control you." I said, trying to get her to change her mind.

But it didn't matter because when we got there, Luna and all of her belongings were gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Where the hell is Luna? Onward to Seyruun! Lets Speard the word?

*Authors Note: I'll just say one thing...XELLOS REALLY KNOWS HOW TO GET WHAT HE WANTS! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Slayers as you know!*

"Uhh..." said Lina, when her and Xellos opened to door to Luna's room.

"I guess she left." said Xellos, glancing around the room.

They both just stared at each other blankly for alittle while, then Xellos said:

"What do you think we should do now Miss Lina?"

Lina thought about that for a minute, and the she remembered something.

She grabbed Xellos by the hand.

"Come with me." she said with a sigh.

"Alright but where are we going?" said Xellos, who was basically getting dragged along.

"We are on our way to Seyruun to pay the supporting cast a visit!" she said.

Xellos sweatdropped.

"You call your friends the supporting cast?" he asked. "And why are we going to see _them?" _

Lina looked over at him.

"Well for one, I'm going to make you say your sorry to Zel, and for two...we never told them we were engaged! Besides, Amelia's Preggers and probably needs all the support she can get! So I'm taking you back to our room, so we can get our things and head to Seyruun right away!"

"But Lina! What about Reven!"

"Oh..dont you worry about him! We both have our powers now! We can take him!"

"Alright Miss Lina." said Xellos with a sigh.

Just then Lily and Emliy appeared behind them.

Xellos turned around.

He waved shyly at them.

They waved back.

"Hold on Miss Lina." said Xellos. "I can't go with you to Seyruun right now. I have a mission."

Lina grunted.

"OF CORSE YOU DO!" she said sarcasticly."And after all that explaining too!"

"Emliy and Lily will take you to seyruun. They will keep you safe."

Lina twitched.

"I DONT NEED A BABYSITTER XELLOS! I'M A BIG GIRL NOW!"

She teleported into the room and grabbed her things and teleported back.

"besides I could always teleport there!"

Xellos shook his head.

"If your in the Astral Plane too long Reven could find you. Your going to have to travel on foot. That's why I'm having Emily and Lily go with you in my place."

"Yeah! But I have my powers now! Reven doesn't stand a chance!" she said

Xellos closed the space between them.

"My Dear Lina, all I want is your safety, is that too much to ask for?" he asked.

She blew up.

"N-No! I-I..I'll go with Emily and L-Lily." she said, trying her best not to blush, with no avail.

Xellos was so close there lips were almost touching.

Then he pushed her into Emily with a big smirk on his face.

"HEY!" said Lina, glareing at Xellos.

He said nothing, only waving at her and then disapearing to some other part of the world.

Lina rage quit and threw her bags on the ground and stomped on them.

"Miss Lina, we really should be going if you want to get to Seyruun anytime soon..." said Emily.

Lily just giggled, which she seemed to do alot.

Lina sighed, and picked up her bags and dusted them off.

"Well..let's go!" she said, pointing forward.

The Mazoku sisters sweatdropped and looked at Lina.

"Come on! You better not fall behind!" she said, with a wink.

...

Xellos was deep in the woods of Malcon Island.

He opened the door to a very old and beautiful house, it creaked as he opened the door.

Xellos sighed.

"My my, this is going to take _all _day!"

...

*End of Chapter 37*


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Uh oh! Zelgadis flipped!

Lina apporched the palace gates with Emily and Lily at her sides two days later.

The Guards welcomed her as she was well known to the Seyruun family.

Amelia, who had heard Lina was in Seyruun, raced down to the castle entrance.

Zelgadis of corse,hadn't left her side.

"Amelia don't you think you maybe should slow down?" said Zelgadis.

Amelia didn't listen she only kept running.

She ran into Lina and gave her a giant hug.

"Misss Liiina!" she said. "Your Alive!"

"H-Hey Amelia!" said Lina, trying to pry her off.

"Good to see your ok Lina." said Zelgadis.

Lina finally got Amelia off and she landed in Zelgadis's arms.

"Oh yeah, Zel, I was going to make Xelly-I mean Xellos come apoligise to you, but he had some important buisness to tend to so I had to come on my own."

"Xelly?" said Amelia giggleing.

"SHUT UP AMELIA!" said Lina. "It's just a nickname I've gotten into the habit of saying! It doesn't mean anything!"

Alas..Lina's face showed something different.

Zelgadis sighed.

"Come on Amelia..you shouldn't stay in the sun too long, Lina? Are you coming in?"

"You bet Amelia's cute butt I am." she said.

Then Lina attacked her.

"Hey!" said Amelia.

"Oh! Right!.." said Lina. "Emily! Lily! You guys can go home now!" she called out to them.

They waved at her, and she waved back, and with that, they were gone.

"Got rid of them!" she said.

"Why did they have to come?" said Zelgadis.

Lina sighed.

"Well...Xel-Xellos said it wasn't safe for me to travel in the Astral Plane because Reven is still on the prowl."

"I see. Smart of him." said Zelgadis.

"See! Everyone thinks I need a babysitter and it's not fair! I can take this guy!"

"Miss Lina, you almost called him Xelly again." said Amelia.

They went on fighting like that untill they got into the castle.

...

A few hours later Zelgadis had gone out for a ride, so Lina and Amelia were left alone to chat.

"So, Amelia, are you hopeing for a girl or a boy?" asked Lina, patting Amelia's stomach.

"Well, you know, I don't really mind either way! All I want is a lovely little child with a passion for justice!" said Amelia, faking a fist.

"I see.." said Lina, sweat-dropping.

Then Lina flopped onto Amelia's bed, which was VERY pink.

"I kinda want a little monster someday.." she said.

"Like..a baby?" said Amelia.

"No! I mean a tiny demon who lives in my house- Of corse I mean a baby!"

"With Mister Xellos?" asked Amelia.

Lina blushed.

"Who else?"

Amelia smiled a warm smile, and gave her stomach alittle pat.

"I know!" she said. "Let's go into town and go shopping!"

"Amelia...I hate to say this...but I dont think Zelgadis would want you to do that."

"No worries!" said Amelia, pulling out a large sun hat with a pink ribbon tied around it. "I'll wear this!"

Lina sweat dropped again.

"Ook..if you say so."

...

So Amelia got some money and she and Lina headed into town.

They passed the ice cream shop where Lina and Xellos had, had there first "date."

Lina smiled and blushed and they kept walking.

"Here's where I wanted to go!" shouted Amelia when they came apon a fancy dress shop.

"Oh No..."said Lina wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Amelia was really into Blue today, so she bought like three blue dresses with multiple bows, fake flowers and other girly patterns.

"oooooh! Miss Lina! I found you the perfect dress!" said Amelia.

As it was true Lina didn't like dresses at all, the little blue gown she had woke up as a half mazoku with really did suit her. It was very comfortable. Lina would rather not wear anything else if she could help it. She was expecting the dress Amelia found to be horribly frilly and disgusting, but the princess was right, it was perfect for her.

It was a silky white satin at the top, but as you went down the dress you would see orange, and yellow and red see-through fabric with little jewels embended in it. Basically it looked like the dress was on fire.

Lina looked at it wide eyed.

"It reminds me of when we first met, and you were all firey with your temper always throwing fireballs at bandits. It really brings back memories. It just makes me think of how glad I am the five of us are all still such good friends! You, me , Mister Zelgadis, Mister Gourry. I love you all so much and your always going to be my best of friends! It's all because of you Miss Lina!" said Amelia with a big smile on her face.

"Amelia..." said Lina.

"I must buy it for you!" said Amelia.

Lina thought maybe she should try and stop her, but she actually did really like the dress Amelia had found. She was right, it did make her think of when she first met them all. Maybe she would even wear it on her wedding day...

"Thanks Amelia." she said, wipeing away the tears that formed.

"Of Corse! I'd be happy to buy you dresses anytime!" she said.

Lina started to laugh alittle.

She handed her the shopping bag with the dress in it, and picked up the two shopping bags full of dressed she had bought.

"Shall we be on our way?!" she said, as they walked out of the store together.

"Hey, when we get back to the castle there's something I want to tell you and Zel ok?" said Lina.

"Of Corse! "

When they got back Lina helped bring Amelia's dresses up to her room and Lina put her things and her new dress in one of the guest rooms.

They were on their way down the stairs when Lina heard a familar sound.

"Huh?" she said, turning around.

It was Xellos, the sound was him teleporting, of corse.

"Mister Xellos!" said Amelia. "How nice to see you!"

"Hello Ladies." he said, with a smirk.

He walked over to Lina and gave her alittle kiss on the cheek.

Amelia got stars in her eyes.

"You guys are sooo lovey dovey!" she said, squealing.

Lina blushed.

She was about to scream in Amelia's face but Xellos waved his finger at her.

"Oh! Amelia! Can you bring Zel into the drawing room? Now that Xellos is here telling you guys will make more sense!" said Lina, suddenly becoming positive.

"Sure!" said Amelia, racing down the stairs.

"Stop Running!" Lina called after her.

"My god that freak is gonna fall and kill her baby.." whispered Lina.

But Xellos heard her.

"You worry about Miss Amelia alot don't you." said Xellos.

"Well...yeah, she's like my best friend!" said Lina.

He smiled and patted her on the head.

"Your so adorable Lina-chan." he said.

"Th-Thanks.." she said.

With that, they headed downstairs to the drawing room.

When they got there, Amelia was telling Zelgadis all about her and Lina's shopping trip.

"Oh! There they are!" said Amelia.

"How did a fruitcake like this one end up in my home..." mumbled Zelgadis.

"Oh..Zelgadis! I've meaning to talk to you about the picture incident, I'm very sorry I made you angry with me.." said Xellos.

" . Your only saying that because Lina told you to. You would do ANYTHING she said."

Xellos brushed him off and swept Lina up Princess Style and sat her down in a chair in a matter of two secounds just to be a show off.

When Lina had stopped yelling at Xellos for being a nutcase she began to get to the point.

But before she could do that Gourry raced into the room.

"Lina!" he said.

"Gourry?!" she said, suprised he was here at a time like this.

"Oh great." said Xellos. "More boys who have a thing for Lina."

Luckily no one heard him.

Then Sylphiel raced into the room after Gourry.

They all greeted each other and Zelgadis invited them to sit down.

"Well...know that your _all _here this seems so weird.." said Lina, who was stareing awkwardly at Gourry.

"Lina...just tell them." said Xellos, who was looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"O-Ok...well..."

Eveyone was thinking different things.

Amelia: Lina has decided to stop being a tomboy and wear dresses EVERYDAY!

Sylphiel: A family crisis?

Gourry: She's being eaten by a jellyfish from the inside out!

Zelgadis: Oh shit he got her pregnant didn't he. He fucking got her pregnant.

Lina held up her hand showing all her friends the ring on her finger.

"Xellos and I are engaged." said Lina.

Every gasped in shock.

Xellos just smirked at their reactions.

Amelia was the first to break the sielence.

"I'm sooooo happy for you Miss Lina! It's going to be so fun planning the wedding...and wearing fancy dresses..and eating wedding cake...our wedding cake tasted so good didn't it Mister Zelgadis...ooh and decorateing!" she said.

Sylphiel giggled.

"Before we get into that..Miss Lina are you going to invite all of us to your wedding?" she asked.

"Well of corse I am you dumbass!" said Lina.

"Wait...weddings? I thought engaged was a type of meat." said Gourry.

Everyone facepalmed at that.

"Gourry dear...haven't you ever heard anyone ever say Engaged to be married?" asked Sylphiel.

"Ohhh! So does that mean Xellos and Lina are gonna get married soon?" he asked.

"YES GOURRY YOU FUCKING JELLYFISH! YES!"

Xellos noticed Zelgadis hadn't said anything, but just then, he got up and walked out of the room.

He followed him as the girls and Gourry discussed weddings.

When the chimera got into the court yard, he got out his sword and began slicing up a tree.

"I'M GOING TO KILLLLL XELLLOS! That bastard is probably going to get her pregnant and then leave her because he's to much a monster to raise a kid and then..."

Zelgadis stopped hitting the tree.

"RAWWWWW TILT!"

With that the tree was gone.

"Lina will be all alone. I never want her to have to feel that same pain I felt..."

Then Zelgadis sensed Xellos.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" he shouted.

"How very childish you are Zelgadis..You hit things when you get upset? Is that really how we solve problems?" asked Xellos.

"What do you care?!" he said fireing an uneffictive spell at him.

Xellos flicked it away.

"I care because you were talking about me." he said. "What you were saying wasn't true at all. Your lieing to yourself because your paranoid."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Do you honestly think I would've saved Lina-chan's life if I didn't love her? And then saved her again? Twice? Do you think I would've asked her to marry me if I wasn't serious?"

"Lina would never love a monster." said Zelgadis, lifting up his sword. "You must have done something to her head."

"Your forgetting something my dear friend." said Xellos, flying up into the air. "Lina wasn't completey in love with me untill after I was half human."

"I guess...your right." said Zelgadis, dropping his sword. "But then..why did I feel like I had to protect her from you all this time?"

Xellos smiled.

"It makes sense Zelgadis, that you would want to protect my innocent Lina..I think in some sense...we all do..she thinks she can handle so much...and normally..she can, but not always. She's so brave..but..still we all worry. You and her had a very close relationship, and she started dating a monster..of corse your going to be worried. Now she's getting married. Of corse your going to be alittle jealous. I don't blame you in the least." he said.

Zelgadis stared blankly at him.

"What? I thought you hated me?" he said.

"I never really had anything against you in the first place. It was you who had a problem with me, remember?"

Zelgadis then had nothing to say.

...

Later on that night...

...

After a good meal, (Which Prince Phill wasn't apart of since he was away.) Gourry and Sylphiel went back to their Inn for the night, and Amelia and Zelgadis went upstairs to get ready for bed.

That left Lina and Xellos downstairs alone.

"I think that went pretty well don't you?" said Lina.

"Yes, aside from Zelgadis killing a tree because he was angry."

"Hey..do you think the ice cream place is still open?" asked Lina.

"I belive so. Why?" he asked.

"Let's go have some." she said.

So Xellos and Lina left the Seyruun castle and headed into town for some ice cream.

Lina shivered when they got outside.

Xellos sighed.

"Lina, this is why we humans wear coats." he said as he pulled off his cape and put it on her. "So we _dont _get cold!"

"Thanks Xelly.." she said.

When they got there, Xellos ordered Lina a strawberry ice cream and himself a vanilla and chocolate twist and they sat at a table near the window.

Lina smiled at him.

"Remember?" she said. "When we came here last time we each got the exact same flavors of ice cream, and then you kissed me in frount of everyone and I tryed to hit you, but you just ended up tickleing me in the end.."

She laughed and Xellos laughed with her.

"We have so many memories, all over this world, and we will continue to make more and more memories together. For thoasands of years. We only have forever." he said.

Lina blushed.

They each leaned over the table and there lips met, right smack in the center of the table.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you more." she said.

"I love you most." he said.

...

*End of Chapter 38*


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Wedding Plans turning into..Catfights?

"Miss Lina!" said Sylphiel, the next day in the Seyruun castle , when everyone was together again. "Have you picked out your wedding dress yet?"

"Actually," she said. "I have. Amelia found it for me."

Everyone looked at Lina with shock, even Amelia.

Xellos raised his eyebrows.

"But..Lina...doesn't Amelia usually wear...girly things?" said Gourry, who was actually keeping up for once.

"Well, yeah. Normally I wouldn't even touch something she told me to wear. But yesterday we went shopping and Amelia found something really cute, remember?" said Lina, her eyes on Amelia.

"Should we shnw Sylphiel?" asked Lina.

"Yes! Let's go up in my room!" said Amelia.

With that, the three girls raced up the stairs like little kids and shut the door quickly.

"Well, then." said Xellos.

"Hey! I'm just glad they didn't drag me up there with 'em!" said Gourry with a proud smile on his face.

...

Amelia pulled out the shopping bag from the other day and handed it to Sylphiel.

She pulled it out of the bag slowly.

"Wow! Miss Lina it's beautiful! It will bring out the color of your eyes really nicely!" she said.

"Thats what I thought!" said Amelia cheerfully. "But we will have to make sure Xellos doesn't see it untill the wedding..Ok?"

"WHY IS THAT SUCH A BIG DEALLLL?!" said Lina.

"It's just a custom! If he sees the dress before the wedding it ruins the magic!" said Amelia.

"You were saying the same thing on your wedding day Amelia, in fact, Fillia had to MAKE YOU stay in that room." snickered Lina.

"Miss LINA!" said Amelia.

"Girls! Calm down!" said Sylphiel.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth!" said Lina.

"Well your not being very nice to Miss Amelia!" said Sylphiel.

"At least I'm not a snobby boyfriend stealer like someone I know!" said Lina.

"Snobby what?! Mister Gourry and I aren't even going out! Besides! I thought you were in love with Mister Xellos!" said Sylphiel.

"That's beside the point!" said Lina, tackleing Sylphiel.

Amelia didn't know what to do.

"Uhhh...should I go get someone?.." she asked. Xellos would know to fix this!

She stuffed the dress back in the bag and ran downstairs.

"Mister Xellos!" said Amelia. "A fight broke out between Miss Sylphiel and Miss Lina and they're going to break my room!"

"Oh my..." said Xellos, coming upstairs with Amelia.

"Why did Amelia get Xellos?" asked Gourry.

"Because he is good at dealing with Lina when she's angry." said Zelgadis.

"Oh."

Lina had punched Sylphiel a few times and Sylphiel had pulled Lina's hair and tug her nails into her skin, but other than that it wasn't so bad, there was alittle bit of blood though.

Xellos walked right up to her and pulled Lina off so Sylphiel could get away.

She tried to struggle and kicked the air but it didn't work.

"Lina Dearest, I've had to pull you out of trouble yet again, I think that makes nine times total." said Xellos.

"This doesn't count I was right about to kick her ass!" said Lina.

A maid of the castle was tending to Sylphiels bruses, and Gourry and Zelgadis had come upstairs too.

When Xellos had held her down long enough for her to calm down, he let her go and she stormed off somewhere else.

"Wow Miss Sylphiel, I didn't know you could be so fiesty." said Xellos.

"Normally I wouldn't be." she said, blushing.

Gourry was sitting next to her now, worrying over every little thing Lina had done.

"Gourry dear I'm fine!" she said.

"No, I don't think you are, making Lina mad kills most people." said Gourry.

The truth of the matter was it was just a petty catfight.

But Lina must REALLY have been on edge for it to break out so quickly.

She had wandered into the court yard, still rageing with anger.

Xellos decided that now it was safe to go after her.

Zelgadis stoped him.

"Thanks for taking care of...that." he said.

"Just helping out the girl I love." said Xellos.

"I know you were just doing what you do but..we wouldn't have known how to handle her.."

"Well your very welcome Zelgadis." he said with alittle bow.

With that he went back after his red headed sorcery genius.

...

He found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard of the castle.

"Lina...are you alright?" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Why don't you go and make sure Sylphiel's alright I'm fine." she said clutching her arm and looking away from him.

"Frankly, I don't care about Sylphiel in the least." he said.

"I didn't think you did." she said.

Xellos picked her up princess style, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Quit it with the attuitude Lina-chan, your not fooling anyone. Especially not me."

Lina looked at him blankly for a minute, suprised at his words.

"Now let me see your arm."

She held out her arm for him to see.

There were cuts and bruises all up and down her arm.

"It doesn't hurt that much I'm fine, I just don't know all that much about resrection..so...I didn't know what to do." she said with a sigh.

"Ohh Lina." he said with a quick smile, as he planted kisses up and down he arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" said Lina.

"Hehe!" said Xellos.

She hoped down from his arms and then she said:

"I'd better go say I'm sorry to Sylphiel, Xellos." she said. "But First.."

With that she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and ran inside.

He stood there motionless, with his hand on his cheek, blushing.

"She really does suprise with sometimes..." he said with a chuckle.

...

Once everything had calmed down Amelia went over to Zelgadis.

"I'm glad everyone is ok now." she said, with a cheery little smile.

"Yeah." said Zelgadis, gazing at her.

Amelia had the sudden urge to kiss him, so she did.

"Uhh..."he said, blushing, after she had pulled away.

"You don't have to be shy Mister Zelgadis we are married now right?" she said with a giggle.

"Yes..But.." he started to say, when Amelia changed the subject all of a sudden.

"You know...I've been thinking,..if the baby turns out to be a boy I think we should name him Griffin." she announced proudly.

Zelgadis's cheeks grew even redder.

"I'd like that name." he said with a smile."What were you thinking for a girl?"

"Jasusitsu." she said with a goofy-looking grin.

"WHAT?!" he said. "JASUSITSU GREYWORDS! HOW WOULD SHE LIVE! Honestly Amelia I know that it means Justice or Whatever but it sounds terrible. No."

"How RUDE Mister Zelgadis! I thought it was a cute name!"

"I didn't. Pick something else." he said as he walked away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Some reasons why spying is not ok, and other perverted thoughts.

*Warning: Mild Lemons in store for you!*

Everyone was sitting together in the Drawing Room of the Seyruun castle again. (Why? Well...where else are they supposed to sit?)

When Lina said:

"I'm HUNNNNGGGRRRRYYY!"

"Me toooooo" said Gourry.

They both fell on the floor and whined untill one of the maids put out some snacks in the dinning room.

"I'll race you there!" said Lina, cheating and getting a head start.

"Lina! That's not fair!" he said running after her.

Zelgadis sighed as he sipped his tea.

"What children." he said.

Xellos just smiled.

"Just like old times huh Mister Zelgadis." said Amelia.

"I guess..." he said.

"Sometimes I wish I was as brave as Miss Lina." said Sylphiel.

"HUH?!" said Amelia and Zelgadis at the same time.

"Well...she just doesn't care what anyone thinks of her, even if she is a disguting pig she doesn't care. I'd be MUCH too shy to ever eat like that in front of anyone, especially Gourry dear."

Every fell to the ground.

"Uh..Miss Sylphiel? Miss Lina isn't really a good role model..." said Amelia.

Xellos just sat there laughing his head off.

Zelgadis facepalmed.

"I'm going to go make sure Lina-chan doesn't murder Gourry.." said Xellos slipping away.

He walked into the dinning room and winced as Lina punched Gourry in the gut and went for the last couple of cakes.

"Lina.." said Xellos, trying to stop the diaster.

"WHAT?!" she said her mouth still full.

"I have to talk to you." he said.

"Okay" she said, still chewing.

He led her out into the hallway of the Castle and looked her with serious eyes.

"I can sense Reven is close." he said.

Lina looked at him wide-eyed.

"What should we do?" she asked with panick in her eyes.

"I think we should just carry on like normal for now..but if things get worse, I want you to lock yourself, Amelia , And Sylphiel somewhere safe in the castle."

"No Way. I'm helping you, I'm JUST as powerful as you. Remeber?"

"Right, but if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's my job to make sure your safe. Besides..The others would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

"Why does it matter if something happens? I risk my life all the time when I fight or use magic, I'm used to it."

"But Lina, Reven is different, you might be risking your life fighting Dark Lords and such, but with Reven your risking your personality, your firey temper, your charm and your little wink and the sparkle in your eye when you get excited. He wouldn't kill you, he would corupt you. You would much rather be dead then face that fate."

"Xellos I've already gotten captured by him twice now, I've learned my lesson."

"No you haven't..you don't know what he's done t-" Xellos burst into tears.

Lina suddenly felt like crying too.

"Xellos.." she said, gentley. "Something horrible must have happened.."

Xellos just looked at her with such uncertainty and fear that it broke her heart.

"I don't know what happened but if your that scared about whatever this is it must be serious. I'll do it." she said with a sigh.

He clung to her like a child clings to his mother when he's afraid.

It made Lina want to hide somewhere.

She had to do SOMETHING to distract him from all this.

"Xellos," she said, grabbing his arm. "I need a bath, your coming with me."

Lina ran, as she tried to hide her blush.

Amelia, who had only watched Lina walk away grabbing Xellos by the arm, was curious, so she followed them.

She found that they had gone into Lina's guest room so she went outside and peered in the window.

Lina was in nothing but a towel and Xellos was shirtless, they were making out.

Amelia blushed, she hadn't done a whole lot of serious kissing with Mister Zelgadis, maybe she could learn something.

Then Xellos and Lina broke the kiss and he looked VERY suprised.

"My Lina, you certainly know how to bring my thoughts elsewhere." he said wiggleing his eyebrows.

"SHUT IT!" she said.

They walked into the bathroom together and Xellos started the water for the bath.

Amelia switched windows so she could see.

They closed the door behind them.

Lina's towel slipped off and Xellos smirked, causeing Lina to blush and punch him in the shoulder.

He came closer, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her.

She kissed him back, and put her arms around his neck.

Playing with the hem of his pants for a while Lina finally got them and his underwear off.

Without breaking the kiss he lifted her into the bathtub and got in with her.

Amelia blushed so hard she thought she might faint, she hurried away before she saw too much.

Xellos was now focused on washing the crap out of Lina's hair.

Then she said:

"You really like my hair...dont you?" she said. "Your always playing with it and always focusing on it."

"Well..it's really soft and it's easy to get your fingers lost in it,the color is beautiful, I guess I do love it..." he said, smiling at her.

He then took the bar of soap and began to wash the rest of her, tikleing at her soft spots and making her feel like she was on fire, taking extra long on her chest area on purpose.

"X-Xellos.." she said, her face crimson.

He cupped one of her breasts and ran his touge down her neck.

She started to breathe harder.

"I'm going to get you back for this." she said.

He just laughed and contiuned his actions.

It was becoming evening time and Xellos and Lina got out of the bath about twenty minutes later.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Lovely Moments, Embarassment and MORE WEDDING PLANS? Seriously?Really?**

Xellos woke up the next morning in the bed in the guest room.

He reached out his arms, but found Lina wasn't lying next to him.

Disapointed, he sat up and looked all around the room, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I wonder where she could've gone." he said.

He streched up his arms, and got out of the bed.

It only took a quick snap of his fingers and the bed was made. Just another perk of being Half Mazoku.

Xellos went over to the dresser and found his clothes folded in a nice neat pile, on top of them, was a note, neatly folded.

He picked the note up and unfolded it quickly:

_Dear Xellos,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so early, Amelia said that we had "Emergency Shopping" that had to be done at this exact time this morning._

_I should be back soon...hopefully I'll still be living._

_Also, I haven't noticed anything weird with Reven, everthing seems perfectly normal and quiet._

_I'll come back if anything changes._

_-L_

Xellos smiled as he folded the note back up and got into his clothes.

_She's so adorable. _He thought, thinking of what she must of been thinking while she was writting this note.

He went into the bathroom across the hall and fixed his hair up.

Then he decided to go down into the drawing room and see what Lina's friends were up to.

"Hey Xellos!" said Gourry. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Thank you." he said, not looking at Gourry. "Miss Sylphiel? Do you know how long Miss Amelia and Lina-Chan are going to be gone?"

"Umm..I'm not really sure...usually Miss Amelia's shopping trips take all day. Maybe today Miss Lina will get lucky and she wont take ten hours."

Xellos sighed.

"I was hopeing I could talk to Lina soon." he said.

"Good Luck with that." said Zelgadis, sipping his tea.

"Ah, Zelgadis, How good it is to see you." said Xellos.

"Shut up." he said, setting his tea down.

"My, my, must you be so rude? I was only saying hello."

Zelgadis made a grunting sound.

"Excuse me, I now have some duties I have to take care of. I am prince of this contry after all."

"Oh yeah! That's right! Amelia's a princess so that makes you a prince!"

"Yes Gourry, good job." said Zelgadis.

Zelgadis left the room and headed into the throne room.

"He's not in a very good mood now is he." said Xellos.

"He never is." said Gourry.

"Well I suppose I'll leave you two alone now." said Xellos. "Have fun."

With that, he disapeared.

"Hey Sylphiel, I'm been meaning to ask you this for a while now." said Gourry suddenly.

"Um..yes Gourry dear?" said Sylphiel.

"Are we..._together?_" he asked.

"Umm...Well...I dont know are we?" she said, her face growing red.

Gourry came closer to her, he threw his arms around her, then he said:

"Sylphiel, your a beautiful girl, your a great cook, your super nice and understanding, you never yell at me, I Love you."

Sylphiel didn't believe what she heard.

"Gourry dear...do you...really...mean it?" she said.

"Of corse I do." he said.

"I love you too. I always have."

He pulled away alittle and looked into her eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of corse Gourry dear!"

With that Gourry closed the space between them, sealing her answer with a passionate kiss.

...

Xellos decided to follow Lina and Amelia into town.

"This should be interesting." he said, with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Boredum in the time of Marriage!**

"So..how about..next week,wednesday?" said Lina.

"PERFECT!" screeched Amelia."YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY!"

"Umm..Miss Amelia? Your not even the one getting married.." said Sylphiel.

"I KNOW BUT..I LOVE WEDDINGS!" she screamed.

Lina facepalmed.

Sylphiel sweatdropped.

Gourry walked into the throne room.

The girls where all sitting on the floor looking at colors and pictures for the wedding.

"Hey Girls." said Gourry, smiling.

"Hi Gourry Dear." said Sylphiel, fluttering her eye lashes.

Gourry smiled a dreamy smile at her, but was interuptes by Lina's shouting.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

"We were trying to have a conversation.." said Amelia.

"Sorry Miss Amelia!" said Sylphiel." It's just that were in love.."

"Lina. your just jealous." said Gourry.

Lina was about to explode.

"Anyway, I came here because I need to steal Sylphiel for a minute..is that ok?" he said, still looking at sylphiel.

Lina hit him on the head REALLY hard.

"NO IT'S NOT OK! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"owwwww.."

"Miss Lina! Stop it!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Help!"

"RUN!"

"That's Enough, Lina!" yelled Zelgadis, storming into the room.

"Mister Zelgadis!" shireked Amelia.

Gourry and Lina, who had been tackleing each other on the ground for quiet some time, stared blankly at each other. Then they started smileing, and laughing, they both fell on the ground in fits of laughter, no realizing everyone was looking at them.

"Sorry, you big jellyfish brains." she said, punching his shoulder.

"It's ok, Lina." he said, stracthing the back of his head.

Zelgadis was not amused.

"Amelia, please come with me. The rest of you.. STOP SCREAMING!"

With that, Zelgadis led Amelia out of the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Lina, sitting up slowly.

"Don't you get it?" asked Sylphiel.

"No." Lina and Gourry said at the same time.

"Mister Zelgadis is worried about Amelia being around so much yelling and screaming! If she gets stressed or hurt it could harm her and the baby!" said Sylphiel.

"Oh." said Lina, shrugging. "Why didn't I think of that."

Then she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go find Xellos!" she yelled after them.

The Love birds were left alone in the throne room, as Lina slammed the door behind her.

...

"I wonder where that fruitcake is?" said Lina, wandering around the Seyruun castle.

"Here I am, Lina-Chan." he said, appearing in frount of her.

"Oh. Good Timeing." she said, with a smirk.

"You were looking for me?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"Actually..I was." she said taking his hand in hers. " Let's go do something, just the two of us."

Xellos blushed.

"A date you mean?"

"Well...if you want to put it that way.."

The two of them teleported into town.

"So, Where do you suppose we go?" asked Xellos, as they wandered through Seyruun.

"I dont know, I'm getting kind of bored in Seyruun, all Amelia wants to do is shop. Sylphiel only wants to flutter her eyes at Gourry. I've just been stuck with them. I wanna do something new, ya know?"

"There's some place just out of town you might like, it's not the like stores here, it'd be a new exprieance." said Xellos, putting up a finger.

"Sure." she said. "Lead the way."

Xellos picked her up and they teleported outside of a shop.

The shop looked kind of old and run down from the outside.

"Where the hell did you take me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That is a- No, it's not time for that yet. Come now."

With that he grabbed her hand and they entered the shop.

_Duh Nuh Nuh..._

_To be Contiuned!_

_***End of Chapter 42***_

_**Authors Note: I really left yah hanging didn't I?**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Mysterious Store! Lina's addicted to adventure.

The shop looked kind of old and run down from the outside.

"Where the hell did you take me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That is a- No, it's not time for that yet. Come now."

With that he grabbed her hand and they entered the shop.

Xellos opened the door and gestered for Lina to go inside.

When she looked around, she saw the whole place was filled with books and old swords.

"Wow!" she said, her eyes shining. "This is amazing! I've never seen any of these books in my life!"

"Yes. And the best part is no one has been in this Magic shop in over ten years." said Xellos. "It's all yours now. I thought we could fix this place up alittle and turn it into your own little study."

Lina turned around to look at him, wide eyed.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, my dear Lina." he said with a smile.

"You bought this awesome place?"

"I've owned it for a while, but I never really used it. When it shut down a few years ago I just thought it'd be a shame to throw it away."

She threw herself into his arms, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Owwww..Miss Lina." he said.

"Sorry.." she said sticking her tounge out. "I just got so excited.."

He helped her up, and then he said:

"Now..Let's clean this place up alittle. After that, we can go find something fun to do."

...

** .LATER.**

"I do wonder where Miss Lina and Mister Xellos went off to! They should've been back for dinner!" said Amelia.

"It's not very polite for them to do this.." said Sylphiel. "Besides..I'm a bit worried about them."

"Don't worry Sylphiel. Lina's lina. She's got Xellos with her!" said Gourry, putting an arm around her.

"Well..Gourry..it is..like ten o'clock at night..." said Zelgadis. "Everyone's getting tried"

"You guys forgot something. They're getting married soon. They're probably just spending some time together. We should just go to bed and let them handle this. If I know anything about Lina she'll be fine." said Gourry, very smart-like.

Everyone stared at him.

"Alright Gourry-dear lets go upstairs." said Sylphiel, taking his arm and leading him up the grand palace stairs.

"I think it's time everyone stops living in our house." said Zelgadis, turning to Amelia.

"It's just untill the that the place will be ours." said Amelia, hugging him. "Well...and the babies."

They laughed and headed up the stairs to prepare for bed.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Xellos those bandits were SO stupid!" said Lina with uncontrolable laughter.

"I'll admit they were not the smartest men I have ever met."

"That's one way to put it." she said. "HEY! I know! Let's go slay some dragons."

"Alright." said Xellos, following her further up the path, and remember..it's like..ten-thrity at night.

**MANY MORE HOURS LATER...**

"I'll race you to the doors of the palace!" said Lina

"Your not going to win Lina-chan." said Xellos with a grin.

"And NO flying! This is going to be a foot race!" said Lina, hitting him on the arm.

"Oh..Fine." said Xellos.

"On your mark, get set, go!" said Lina.

Xellos won.

"COME ON! HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIN!" said Lina.

"Now that, is a secret!" said Xellos.

"It's pretty late now..I guess we should use the other door." said Lina.

"Sounds like a smart idea." said Xellos, following her around the building.

Then he came up behind her and picked her up princess style.

"HEY! It's not time for that yet!" said Lina.

"I'm aware." said Xellos. "But it's fun to make you blush."

"I think you can wait five days untill we get married." said Lina, trying to hide her now crimson red face.

Xellos carried her up to the guest room they were staying in and threw her on the bed.

"Hey!" said Lina, pulling him down with her."What was that for!"

"You may want to quiet down alittle my dear." said Xellos.

"Whoops..." said Lina, whispering.

She closed the space between them and touched her lips with his.

"I think it's time for us to have some fun." she said with a wink.

...

End of Chapter 43.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A visit From the Inverse Family and Lina's Escape.

"Miss Lina?" said Amelia, knocking on her door in the morning.

Xellos wasn't in the room, but she was in his shirt.

Lina rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh hey Amelia." she said, sitting up.

Amelia walked into the room and came and sat next to Lina on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's great. Me and xellos were out late last night I know..sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. We were just killing dragons and such."

"No kissing?" asked Amelia, with a smile.

"Well..there was some kissing..."

They both burst out in laughter.

Then Amelia's eyes went wide.

She put her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Lina.

"I think I just felt the baby kick!" said Amelia, with a smile. She took Lina's hand and put it on her belly.

When the baby kicked again, the two girls giggled together.

Then suddenly, a castle servant walked into the room.

"Princess Amelia, there's someone here to see Miss Lina." she said.

"Alright! Thank you Jessi!" said Amelia."Lina, you should get dressed quick."

"Right, thanks Amelia."

Amelia left the room and Lina went into her dresser and pulled out a little red dress.

She had been wearing dresses alot more often after she'd gotten engaged to Xellos.

Lina also found the snow-charm choker and clasped it around her neck, and found some black flats and slipped them on her feet.

She opened the door to her guest room and headed down the stairs.

When she got down to the drawing room, she saw something she was **not** expecting.

There, sitting in the chair, was her father.

"D-DAD?!" gasped Lina. "What the hell are you doing here!"

Then Luna walked into the room, with Lina's mother.

She noticed her father was having a "chat" with Xellos.

One of his famous "chats". Which were never good.

"Lina! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" said Lina's father. "You've gotten MUCH bigger and prettier!Your eyes are beautiful!"

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?!" snapped Lina.

"Luna told us you were getting married, so we had to come check to out."

"WHAT?! I never even TOLD Luna!"

"Sis, I heard you talking about it with Xellos, so I left to go find Mom and Dad."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU EVER LOVED!" shouted Lina at her sister.

"Sweet heart please calm down, we're only here to meet the person your going to marry, were just curious!" said Lina's mother gentley

"No! Dad was having a "talk" with him!" shouted Lina back to her mother.

In an instant, Xellos was at her side.

"Lina, you have to realize, they were going to find out someday, better to get it out of the way. Besides, your parents are pretty interesting." said Xellos.

"NOT YOU TOO!"shouted Lina.

Then the rest of the gang walked into the room.

Zelgadis raised his eyebrows.

"Oh god." said Lina.

Amelia raced into the room, and stood in frount of Lina's mother.

"Hello there! My name is Amelia Tesla Will Seyruun! I'm the princess of this castle! I've been one of Miss Lina's best friends since he was fourteen!" she said, putting out her hand.

Lina's mother took her hand with a firm grasp.

"You seem like a very polite young lady Amelia, it's very nice to meet you."

Lina's mother had long orange hair, and her eyes were brown. She had a great figure and was very slender.

Lina's father was a very big, tall man, with big musles. His hair was bright red and so were his eyes.

They both looked alot like her.

Luna was suddenly talking with gourry and sylphiel, and Xellos was talking with her father.

Lina decided it was a good time to escape.

She raced from the room, out the back door, and into the city. Xellos had told her that teleporting would tell Reven where they were, so she didn't. But she did levitate over to the abandoned bookstore that was now her study.

Xellos had fixed it up for her very nicely.

There were so many bookshelves it was like a library.

They were organized by letter in the back of the room on the shelves. A-z. In the frount ther were two large, overstuffed lounge chairs, a small table, and a desk and chair with pencils and pens and plenty of went to the bookshelves and picked out the last book in the Z section. It was about Zebra Curses or something, she wasn't going to read it anyway.

Lina just needed a book in frount of her, so she could pretend like she was reading.

**Lina's thoughts:**

_**I'm going to fucking rip Luna's head off. I left home for a reason did I not? TO GET AWAY FROM THEM! Now..they just had to come and meet xellos and ruin my life! I HATE THEM ALL! Maybe I should just blow up the castle with a good old dragon slave! **_

_**That way everyone BUT Xellos will die.**_

_**Maybe Xellos should die too...I dont know.**_

_**He's not supposed to LIKE my dad!**_

_**Nobody is supposed to like my dad!**_

Lina hid her face with her hands.

"whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy.." she groaned.

...

Xellos suddenly looked up from his conversation with Lina's father, in search of her.

"Oh my.." he mumbled when he realized she was no where in sight.

"What's wrong?" said Lina's father.

"I'm sorry Mr. Inverse, if you'll excuse me for a moment." he said with a quick smile.

With that he got up and went through the back door, outside the castle.

"I bet I know where she went." he said with a grin.

He levatated into the sky so he could get to Lina's study faster.

When he got there, he found that the window was open, and Lina wasn't in the room.

"That's odd.." he said. "I was sure she would be here.."

Xellos walked around the tiny shop, where there was a hill, at the bottom of the hill there was a field of flowers that seemed to strecth out forever. Right smack in the center of the field, was Lina Inverse.

He watched her for a while, wondering if maybe he should leave, let her have her peace alone.

If he was still a full monster, he would've left her there, without even thinking.

That is, if he hadn't fallen in love with this girl in the first place.

He slowly walked down the hill coming closer and closer to her untill he was standing only a few feet behind her.

"You making a big deal out of a small thing my dear." he said.

"What do you know? You know _**nothing **_about my family." she snapped back at him.

"Well then, care to tell me the story?" he said, sitting down next to her.

Lina sighed, but decided she would tell him.

"I've always been made of , ever since I was alittle girl, for being the one who wasn't as good as Luna. My parents were never supportive of me. The boys in town would always through things at me and call me names, and it was terrible. I hated living there. The only thing I was ever good at was magic, and even with that, everyone always called me a witch. I never had any friends, and I always had my nose in a book, so people just generaly didn't like me. By the time I was thirteen, I had delevoped a firey temper, finding that was the only way I could protect myself from the stupid idiots who bullied me. Finally, it was the last straw, on my fourteenth birthday, which my parents forgot about, my parents bought Luna a new dress instead of me. I was so angry, I ran away from home to live as a traveling sorceress." she finished.

Xellos just stared at her. He had no idea her past was so painful. He just thought that Luna was a mean big sister who Lina didn't like. No wonder she always was so defensive about her past.

"And that's only part of the story.." said Lina, hugging her knees and trying to be as small as she possibley could.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you dont want to Lina." he said, opeing his eyes and gazing into hers.

"I-I know that!" she said, going to back to her normal temper. "but..it's just so weird for them to be involved with my life now when they never were in the past. I don't like it."

She hid her face in her knees.

"I can make them go away if you would like me to." he said, trying very hard not to lose himself and cry. Why was he feeling like this? Like he had to do everything in his power to make her feel good? He hated her parents for treating her like this. And her sister. Before he had shown respect for Miss Luna Inverse, but now, now this was different. Now he knew that they hurt her and he wasn't going to stand for that.

"That's kind of you but Luna isn't going to back down." said Lina, face still in her knees.

Xellos was debateing whether he should put a hand on her back and just hold her for a while, or if he should just tackle her and kiss her untill she forgot all her worries, or maybe just through a shadow bolt at Luna and friends.

He decided on the lader.

"I'll be right back." he annouced, gettting up slowly.

Lina put a firm grasp on his leg.

"Don't go.." she said.

*End of Chapter 44*


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Protect me  
"Don't go." said Lina, grabbing his leg.  
Xellos looked down at her in suprise.  
"I don't want to be alone." she said.  
He kneeled down next to her once more.  
"Is there anything I can do Lina?" he said, looking at her with a serious long gaze.  
"Just..stay here.."  
He put his arms around her and held her close to his body.  
Xellos marveled at how good his fiance smelled. Had always thought she smelled extremely good, it was sort of strawberry hinted.  
Lina leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.  
All of a sudden she was in a light slumber.  
Xellos smiled over at her.  
"Oh Lina," he whispered."I love you."  
Then he leaned his head against hers and he closed his eyes.  
Emily appeared in frount of the two and xellos opened his eyes.  
"Hello." whipered Xellos. "What can I do for you?"  
"I can see that your busy..I'll come back later.." said Emily, looking alittle disturbed.  
But Xellos took of his cloak, folded it up, and put it under Lina's head.  
"What do you need to talk to me about Emily?" he said, looking serious.  
"Reven has been spoted in the area and aparently he's looking for Miss Inverse."  
"I see.." he said. "Thank you for letting me know."  
Xellos scooped Lina up in his arms and headed towards the Seyruun castle.  
I have to get her someplace safe. He thought.  
Lina opened her eyes and saw that she was in the air. She looked alittle alarmed.  
"Good Morning, how was your little nap?" asked Xellos.  
"Fine.." she said,"But where are we going?"  
"Back to Seyruun."  
"WHY?"  
"Lina-chan we have to get somewhere you will be safe. "  
"I'm perfectly safe back in that field in the sun Xellos." snapped Lina.  
"My dear, Reven is looking for you, and I don't want him getting anywere close to you. If your with the others you'll have more protection. Besides, I'll still be there with you." he said with a wink.  
"Fine, but, just, make sure you Protect me." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Miss Lina! Your finally back! We were getting worried about you!" said Amelia when Xellos and Lina came through the door.  
"Yeah..I'm back." she said with a smile. "Are my parents here?"  
"They went to stay at an Inn in town with Miss Luna. I asked them if they wanted to stay in the castle but they said you would'nt like that."  
Lina let out a sigh of relife.  
"Thank god." she said.  
"It doesn't seem like you like them much." said Zelgadis, walking closer.  
"Well...they don't like me much either. I'm hungry! Anyone else for food?" said Lina, dismissing the subject.  
Gourry obliged and Amelia called a maid to prepare their oversized meal.  
"I'm so excited!" squeaked Sylphiel. "The weddings only three days away!"  
"We still have alot of planning to do don't we?" said Amelia to her friend.  
"Definatly!" said Sylphiel with a nod.  
Xellos, who was sitting by a window drinking some tea, looked over at Zelgadis with a glare.  
Zelgadis noticed, and came closer.  
"What's the problem Romeo?" he asked.  
"I would prefer it if you didn't bother Lina with such rough subjects thank you very much." said Xellos, focusing his gaze back outside the window to whatever thing he was looking at.  
"How do you know so much about her past anyway?!" said Zelgadis, trying his best not to let the rest of the group hear him.  
"I'm getting married to Lina-chan in three days, of corse I know alot about her." he replied.  
"Well..I supposed that makes sense." he said, nodding his head.  
"Oh thats right, I was going to ask you something. Zelgadis would you like to be my Best Man at my wedding?" asked Xellso casualy.  
Zelgadis froze. Completely stunned. He was NOT expecting this.

*End of Chapter 45*


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Children and Giggles.

"What did you just say?" said Zelgadis.

"I'm sure you heard me." said Xellos. "I find you be a perfectly respectable man and I want you to be the best man at my wedding."

Zelgadis had said yes at the time, but now he was wondering why.

He had simply said "Ok. I'll do it." and then walked away.

The chimera didn't really know why he had said yes.

He had no clue.

He was sure that his mouth had a mind of it's own in this moment.

...

Amelia was so busy planning the wedding that Zelgadis hardly saw her anymore.

He could also tell that Xellos was getting impatient and jealous because Lina was always being ushered away for wedding things. Amelia had asked Xellos if he wanted a say in the matter, but he wanted to leave it up to the girls.

The next day seemed to pass by very slowly, the whole castle still in an uproar in preparation for the wedding.

Xellos had mostly sat around reading, but the few moments Lina was free they would scamper up to a bedroom and do things that Zelgadis would rather not think about.

(He knew of these things because...well..he heard noises...)

Then it was Monday, just two days before the wedding, and Fillia and Val arrived in town.

Amelia was looking forward to any help Fillia had to offer as she loved planning events like this.

...

Xellos saw Lina storm out of a room looking furious and pulling bobby-pins out of her hair.

"What's the matter my dear?" he asked.

"Amelia's being a girly girl again. First it was putting my hair up which I wasn't too happy about, but I could live with it, and NOW she wants to put FLOWERS in my hair. I told her that it wasn't happening and she had Sylphiel and Fillia hold me down." she said.

Xellos laughed alittle and came closer to Lina, pulling the last barret out of her hair, letting it fly freely.

"I think it's time you get away from those girls for a while, don't you?" he asked.

Lina smiled.

"I'd love nothing more."

He took her hand and led her quietly up the stair case, it was one of the smaller ones, in the back of the castle.

"By the way Xellos, why did you ask Zel to be your best man? I thought you two had a beef or something."

"Well, I wanted to make you happy, I know you'd prefer it if I got along with him, so I'm trying. "

"T-Thats nice of you Xellos.." she said. "You don't have to ya know.." she said, blushing alittle.

By this time, they had reached the top of the staircase and were entering a library.

"I love making you blush, Lina-chan." he said, pushing her against a bookcase and kissing her deeply.

This just made Lina blush even more.

Which made Xellos smile more, and look into her eyes.

Which made her blush still.

Then Amelia burst through the door of the library.

"Miss Lina!" she called. "Where are you? I need to know what color you want for the flowers!"

"GET DOWN!" whispered Xellos, as he fell on top of her behind a bookshelf.

Lina was trying to muffle her giggles into Xellos's cloak.

"Sssshhh." he whispered.

"Miss LLLLLIIINNNAAA?" said Amelia. "Are you here?"

The princess started looking all around the library, and luckily, didn't find them.

She walked out quickly saying: "I wonder where she could've gone to?"

Once she was down the stairs Lina couldn't contain her laughter any longer, she burst out uncontrolabley and Xellos joined her.

Finally the laughter died down, and Xellos and Lina just looked at each other for a few secounds.

"Let's go somewhere. There's gotta be a dragon to fight or bandits to kill somewhere." said Lina with a girn.

"Sounds good to me." said Xellos.

So again, they set off an adventure, flying out the window of the small library.

...

**Later at dinner..**

"Hey Mister Xellos?" said Amelia with a sly smile. "Lina told me she wants to have your children."

The whole table looked at Lina.

Xellos broke into a wide, wide smile.

"Oh? Is that really true? I wouldn't know my Dear Lina do say something like that?"

"Yes, just a few days ago Lina said she might want to have one of her own, with you of corse." squealed Amelia.

"AH!N-AMELIA!" screamed Lina, her face getting redder.

"Yep! That's the truth!" she said with a wide grin.

Xellos smirked and got out of his seat, coming closer to Lina. He put one hand on her arm and the other on her back in kind of an awkward hug.

"So you do want to have my children." he said with a sly grin.

Lina said nothing to Xellos only looking at Amelia with shear rage.

"AMELIA! I WILL KICK YOUR PREGNANT BUTT!" said Lina screaming with rage.

The little princess jumped behind Zelgadis's chair.

"If you do Mister Zelgadis will beat you jump!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Lina opened her eyes to see she was naked again, with really no suprise. She was actually more suprised when she woke up with clothes on these days.

She reached out for warmth, closing her eyes again. Her arms closed around Xellos' head, and she pulled him close to her body.

His eyes opened, back as he looked around, all he could see was darkness..?

Xellos grabbed Lina's arm and pulled it off of his face.

"Lina-chan..that hurt." he said.

He looked over at her, but she was still half asleep. So he reached over and brushed her bangs out of her face.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." she said, with a smile.

"Hello." he said, smiling back at her. "Sleep well?"

"Well...I dont know if you'd call it sleep." said Lina, winking at him.

Xellos sat up and strecthed, then he kissed Lina and got up to get changed.

"So, have you heard from Mommy Zelas in a while?" called Lina, putting on her undergarmets.

"No, not recently, why?" he said.

"I was just curious to see if she'd come to the wedding."

Lina pulled on a black shirt and red pants and walked over to where her boots were near Xellos.

"I'm stealing your socks." she annouced, reaching past him into his dresser.

"You know, Miss Amelia's maids put plently of socks in your dresser, my dear."

"Yeah..but they all have like...flowers and bows on them! Besides yours are comfy."

She pulled on the socks and stepped into her boots.

"I think I'm ready " she said, looking around to see if she missed anything.

"You forgot this." he said, coming behind her so he could clasp the necklace.

"Thanks." she said, blushing. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes." he said.

Xellos was wearing black trousers and a lavender button up shirt. (Just in case you wanted to know.)

...

The couple walked down the massive castle staircase.

They saw Amelia sitting at the drawing room with Zelgadis telling him some crazy story that was making him laugh alot.

Maids were everywhere cleaning, cooking, sewing, or just rushing around all over the place.

Prince Phill was back from his trip and was talking with Gourry and Sylphiel.

Fillia and Val were stringing flowers on a piece of string for the wedding.

Lina walked up to Amelia and Zelgadis.

"Hey Amelia, do you need us for anything or are we free?" said Lina.

"You make it sound like your her prinsoner Lina." said Zelgadis.

"No, but thank you for asking! I think we've pretty much got things under control. We'll be setting up tomorow and we've got everything planned out and almost all the dresses made, so I think we will be fine." said Amelia. "Just stay in the castle just in case."

"Don't worry, Princess, Xel won't let me leave anyway. Apartently, it's dangerous and Emily and Lily have to take care of something..I don't know, but anyway I'll still be here. Later!"

With that Lina went off to join Xellos to walk around the castle.

They linked arms and wandered off through the streching halls of the castle that seemed to go forever.

"Xellos.." said Lina suddenly. "When did you first see me?"

"That's sort of an odd question Lina-chan, why are you wondering?"

"I don't know, I was just curious, I mean, I know they first time I saw you was when we were properly introduced, but I was just wondering if you ever watched me before that."

"Well," said Xellos looking at her and smiling. "Let's see, the first time I saw you, you were fourteen, traveling through some forest looking for something to kill."

"So, right before I met Gourry then?!" she asked.

"Yes. So I saw you first, no wonder your mine, finders keepers!" said Xellos with a sly grin.

"H-hey! I'm not a toy Xellos I'm a person!"

"I know, I'm just teasing." he said, boping her on the nose."But you do want to have my children, so I win."

"BRING IT UP AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" said Lina, growing firey with anger.

Xellos laughed and waited for her to calm down so he could speak again.

"You know Lina, it's almost been a year since the day I woke up in your bed?" said Xellos.

"Wow..really? I didn't know that." said Lina, stareing at the ground.

"It's kind of hard for me to believe, it seems like we were in a whole other world then and yet..it's not so far away at the same time."

Lina came closer to Xellos, they were both standing in the hallway near a window, gazing out.

"You were so young." said Xellos.

"I was the same age I am now, my birthday isn't for a little while yet." said Lina.

"I know, but..you seem like you've aged three years in that time. Your so much more mature now."

"Your making me sound like an old lady!" said Lina.

Xellos laughed.

"Well hey now, maybe you are and I just don't know it. Besides, you don't have to feel bad about being old. Your getting married to a two thosand and five year old man in two days."

She hit him on the head.

"Someones a cougar then." said Lina.

"Last time I checked, in this half human state I'm male."

"That's the point, your such a girl!" she snickered.

"Hey!" said Xellos blushing.

Suddenly Lina pinned him to the wall, then she quickly kissed him.

Xellos was in shock, he had not been expecting this, but he quickly returned her kiss.

When Lina pulled away for breathe Xellos said:

"Your getting very good at this Lina."

Lina just smirked.

"Well..I do have the best teacher." she said, tangeling her hands in his hair and rubbing the back of his head.

"Would you two get a room?!" said Zelgadis, suddenly walking up to them.

Lina suddenly got extremely red.

"I-ah-umm...well..you see.." she said.

"You got yourself into this my dear, ta-ta!" said Xellos, speed walking down the hallway.

"H-HEY! Xellos! Come back!"

He didn't come back.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Picnic Time!

_**Authors Note: The Time has come for me to let my inner fangirl shine untill all of you pass out because it's too adorable.**_

"Miss Lina, I just want to get your hair out of the way! Nothing more!" said Fillia. "Besides, you have to try your dress on again to make sure you aren't any fatter!"

Fillia pulled at Lina's hair untill she fell over.

"There! Now I'll braid it!" said Fillia with a smile.

"Umm...Miss FIllia? That doesn't seem like such a good idea..." warned Amelia.

Fillia braided it anyway, tying it at the ends with yellow ribbon.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LETTING YOU DO THIS TO ME!" said Lina trying to get away as fast as she could, but the braids were there, it was too late.

"You look adorable Miss Lina!" said Amelia, squealing.

"I DO NOT NOW I'M LEAVING!"

"You still have to try on your dress for after the wedding!" said Fillia, holding her by one of her braids.

"AHHH! Owwwww OWW OWWWWW! Fillia LET GO! That hurts!"

"Try on your dress and you can go wherever you like." said Fillia.

She put Lina's dress in her lap and still contiued to pull her hair.

"Fine! But after I do that can I go?!" screamed Lina.

"Yes."

The dragon let go of Lina's hair and she pulled off her clothes and slipped into the dress.

It was blue, with tiny pink flowers all over it.

Lina wanted to curl up and die.

Her face was extremely red and she hated these clothes.

"THERE!" she screamed. "NOW I'M LEAVING!"

"Wait Miss Li-" Amelia was interupted by the sound of Lina slamming the door and walking out into the hallway.

Just who happened to be standing in the hallway but the amazing Xellos!

"Oh god." said Lina. "Um..I...HAVE TO GO!"

"Wait! Lina!" said Xellos trying his best not to laugh.

She took of down the hallway, she passed a sword that was hanging on the wall.

She grabbed the sword from the wall and pointed it at Xellos.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she snapped.

Xellos coudn't contain his laughter any longer.

He fell to the ground laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.

"Oh Lina, there's no way I can take you seriously when your wearing something as cute as that!" he said, finally starting to calm down.

Lina just looked at him, she dropped the sword. Her face, which was already completely red, somehow, somewhere, got redder.

Xellos got up off the ground and hugged her.

"Your so adorable." he said with a smile.

Lina didn't say anything, she only hid her face farther into his shirt.

"Hey! I have an idea! How about we get some food and eat in the courtyard instead of in here. It'd be a good time for us to get some alone time." said Xellos.

"You mean..like...a picnic?" said Lina shyly.

"Yes! Come!" said Xellos grabbing her hand and leading her towards the kichten.

...

Xellos grabbed a blanket, and a basket full of food, and he and Lina headed out into the castle's courtyard.

He lied the blanket down as Lina stood quietly holding the basket of food.

He motioned for her to sit down and she flatened her skirt in the back and sat down.

Xellos' eyes were locked on her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she screamed.

He only smiled and picked up one of her braids.

"You." he said.

Lina covered her face with her hands.

"You don't have to be so shy Lina, you know I find you adorable no matter what you wear. Isn't that all that matters?"

She nodded, but she didn't look very convinced.

He put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

With his other arm, he opened up the picnic basket ad pulled out an apple.

"Here." he said, handing it to Lina.

She gobbled it up in three secounds flat.

"Now thats the Lina I know and love." he said.

He reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

Lina tried to ignore him and reached for the basket.

"I'm eating, stop kissing me." she said, with her mouth full.

He kissed her on her head.

"STOP!" she said.

He kissed her neck.

This made her laugh.

She dropped her sandwich and tackled him.

"WOULD YOU STOP KISSING ME YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE!" she said as she headlocked him.

"No." he said simply.

"WHY?!" she said.

Xellos escaped the headlock and kissed her on the lips this time.

She smacked him on the head and reached again for the basket.

"I'm going to get and you can't stop me!" she said.

Well...he did stop her.

In the next few minutes they ended up making out somehow.

...

*end of chapter 48*


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

The next morning Xellos woke up early and went downstairs and got some tea. The maids offered to help, but he refused them. He told them that he had something special in mind.

A few minutes later Xellos opened the door to the guest room that he and his finace had been sharing for the past few weeks.

"Liina.." he called quietly.

"Murrrph." said Lina as she turned over in the large bed.

Xellos set the tea on the nighttable and sat on the bed next to Lina.

"My, my, your hair is a mess, we will have to fix that, won't we?" he said, trying to comb his fingers through her hair.

"OW!" said Lina. She opened her eyes. Then she sighed. "Xellos what are you doing?"

"Well I was just playing with your hair." he said. "I brought you some tea!"

Lina sat up and pulled her hair away from her face.

"What kind of tea?" she asked.

"That is a secret, of course."

"How do I know you won't posion me!?"

He shrugged. "I figured by now you would trust me."

She rolled her eyes, but she picked the tea up off of the nightstand and took a sip.

It tasted like oranges and strawberries and different kind of herbs and all sorts of other things all at once. Lina couldn't believe it.

"Xellos...this is..amazing." said Lina, her eyes wide.

"Oh? Do you like it that much?" he asked.

"YES!" she said, suddenly excited. "I usually don't like tea that much but this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." he said, standing up and patting her on the head. "Well, I have to leave for a while, I should be back in a few hours."

"No! Don't leave me here all alone with Amelia!" objected Lina.

He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he was gone.

"Oh great! Now I'm alone with a bunch of girlie girls, a clueless idoit and ...A cranky mean old man. Yeah. Zel is offically, a cranky mean old man."

Lina laughed at the thought of Zelgadis being an old man.

"By the way, I wonder what they're doing.." thought Lina to herself.

Lina stood up and put on some clothes.

She put her hair in alittle pony tail since it was too messy to leave down.

She sighed at the pony tail and put on some pink sandles and headed downstairs.

"Now everyones gonna make fun of me.." she said.

She didn't know why but ever since she and Xellos had started dating she felt a little more comfortable wearing girly things. Maybe it was the fact that he was damn sexy , and that standing next to him made her feel more attractive, or maybe it was the fact that Xellos didn't care what she looked like, he loved her for her personality. Her looks were more of a ..plus. Lina decided the answer was alittle bit of both and found herself on the first floor.

(Although, she knew Xellos LOVED her hair.)

Amelia hugged Lina.

"Miss Lina you look adorable with your hair up!" she cried.

"Thanks but...don't crush your baby."

Amelia was hugging Lina so tightly that she thought the baby might pop right out.

Sylphiel and Fillia also admired it, they played with it, and tried to braid it but luckily Lina got away.

Gourry asked her if she could hide food in the ponytail, she said:

"NO YOU IDOIT!" and smacked him upside the head.

Zelgadis didn't say much, but he did think she looked cute. Not that he would say that aloud, besides Amelia was about a hundred times cuter.

He simply sipped his tea and tried to ignore them.

In the next couple of hours, Amelia and Zelgadis were summoned to a royal meeting, Fillia had to take care of Val, and Gourry and Sylphiel were off marymaking or eating or who knows what.

Lina again, was left to her own devieces.

She sat in the frount entrance room in the hallway, pretending to read a book, when really she was stareing out the window,longing for Xellos to come back. But finally, since she had some extra time, she decided to practice her Mazoku magic and play around with a spell called "Shadow Bolt" which was basically just a fireball but with Shadow and spirt world magic instead. Nothing too exciting..

Lina was starting to get antsy.

She knew KNEW knew, Xellos wasn't away on work. His master hadn't called on him in who knows how long.( Though she did hope Zelas came.) SO what was keeping Xellos!?

She was so nervous for the wedding she wanted to kill something.

It was tomorow and she didn't have anything to do but worry about it.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: They Day You Were Mine Forever

The next day it was August 8th, the day of Xellos and Lina's wedding.

Lina was woken up early, fed a quick breakfast, and kept away from Xellos.

Amelia and Sylphiel had locked her in one of the rooms, and speard all the gear they needed out on a bed, meanwhile, Gourry was setting up the wedding, since he didn't play a part in the actaul wedding.

He was setting down benches and and tables, making sure everything was lined up perfectly.

It was then that two little mazoku girls appeared, yes our old friends, Emily and Lily.

"Oh hey guys." said Gourry, still paying attention to his work, as intructed, by lots of scary people.

"Hello Gourry," said Emily. "Do you know where I might find Master Xellos?"

"Uhh...I think he's on the secound floor of the castle." said Gourry.

"Thank you." said Lily.

Then they disapeared.

"I wonder what's up with them.." thought Gourry. Then he shrugged and got back to work. He didn't want to be hit on the head by Lina or yelled at by Amelia. Both were not good experiances. Besides, as he had learned, curiosity was not always a good thing.

...

Amelia was tugging and pulling at Lina's hair untill she was sure it would just come right out.

"OWW! Amelia! That hurts!" screeched Lina, AGAIN.

"I'm sorry Miss Lina, your just going to have to put up with it!" she said, pulling a string of red pearls out of her pile of hair products and makeup.

"I think I've got the perfect bun!" said Amelia.

She tied the beads around the bun and admired her work.

"YAY!" she said.

"Great Job Miss Amelia!" said Sylphiel.

"Can you come with me to get some more barrets from upstairs?" Amelia asked Sylphiel.

"Sure. Lina? We'll be right back!"

The two girls scampered upstairs and Lina stared at herself.

Nothing looked right at all.

"If I have to put my hair up, I don't want to look like an old lady!" she said, and with that, she ripped two long strands out, and let them be free.

Now when Lina looked at herself, she felt perfect, just the right touch of socery genius magic to make everything better.

When Amelia and Sylphiel came back, at first they were angry.

"YOU RUINED IT LINA! PREPARE FOR DOOM!" shouted Amelia, but when she saw how pretty Lina looked, she stopped yelling and admired her friend."It's perfect." she said instead.

"Well..someones feeling alittle bi-polar I can see." said Lina.

The girls ignored Lina's comment and got back to work on the rest of her.

When Amelia went to take off the necklace Xellos had given her, Lina slapped her hand.

"If you touch that again I will end you." she warned.

"B-But Miss Lina...you wear that necklace EVERYDAY! Don't you want to wear something special today?"

Lina made eye-contact with the little princess.

"_**This**_ necklace, means more to _**me **_than you could _**ever **_understand!" she shouted.

Amelia hid behhind Sylphiel.

"I'm scared.." she whimpered.

The red-head made sure the necklace was still tightly fastened on her neck.

Then she smiled and asked:

"Are we done?"

"NO!" shouted Amelia and Sylphiel at the same time.

"Ok..Ok...what do we have to do, now?" asked Lina.

"Well...We have to fluff your dress, put on your mascara and your lip gloss, and ake sure your hair stays in tack, and put on your heels.." said Amelia.

Lina gulped.

"Not sure I'm in the mood for this wedding buisness anymore."she mumbled.

"What was that Miss Lina?" asked Sylphiel.

"Oh! It was nothing.." said Lina.

What she didn't know, was that Xellos was having similar problems..but they didn't have to do with make up.

"Oh my,.." thought Xellos out loud as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm certainly not emotionally prepared for this."

Zelgadis walked into the room. He snickered as he observed his "friend."

"This is just priceless." he said.

"Excuse me?" said Xellos, slowly turning around.

"It's just...your acting like SUCH a pansy! Usually you act so..I don't know..high and mighty? Now all of a sudden your all girly and helpless. It's hilarious!" said Zelgadis.

Xellos sweatdropped.

"Well...This is a big deal, My dear Zelgadis." he said standing up.

Zelgadis was a little suprised to see Xellos in a tux. It wasn't usually the mazoku's style to dress formally, but, then again, now he was half human.

He had been for a long time now, but it was still sinking in with Zelgadis. He didn't seen very human to him.

Well, then again, Lina didn't seem much like a Mazoku now either, besides the fact that her eyes her blue there really wasn't much different about her. (Then there was the fact that her breasts were bigger..)

"If your going to laugh at me thats fine, but please dont stare at me like that." said Xellos, which snapped Zelgadis's attention back to the real world.

He then realised he had been spaceing out all that time.

"Oh, sorry, I was spaceing.." said Zelgadis turning around. "I'm gonna go see how Gourry's doing, I'll come back in a while."

Then the chimera opened the door to the room and left.

Xellos looked down at the red tux he was in. It suited him very nicey, but there was something he liked about the outfit that wasn't about whether it looked nice on him or not, it was the fact that the style meant that Lina was going to be his forever.

It was a weird thought really, that a red tux could mean happiness for eternity.

Xellos decided he was thinking about this all wrong and decided he should focus on other thoughts.

"Master Xellos." said a familiar voice from behind. "Your looking well."

The turned around sharply to find Emily and Lily standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Hello." he said smiling. "Do you need something?"

"Lord Zelas would like to let you know that she will be attending the celebration this afternoon, as will Lily and I."

"How Wonderful," he said. "and is everything in order with the house?"

"Pefect Order." said Lily, which was a treat since she didn't talk much.

"Great, I'll see all of you in a couple of hours then?"

"Yes." the two Mazoku's said together. "Goodbye now."

He smiled his usual smile and waved to them.

With that, they were gone.

...

Fillia walked into the room that Lina was being pampered in and squealed.

"Oh my goodness! Miss Lina you look marvelous!"

"Oh- ah..thanks." said Lina shyly.

Amelia and Sylphiel stood proudly next to their red-headed friend, proudly admireing their work.

Fillia then looked at Amelia.

"You, are truly amazing, how you could plan the whole wedding, create this masterpiece, and be pregnant is beyound me. When are you even due?" asked Fillia.

"Oh, September 21st." said Amelia with a small grin.

Fillia looked at her friend wide-eyed.

"Wow." was all she could say."So in about two months or so?"

"Around there."

"This is all so exciting!" said Sylphiel looking again at Lina.

"Ugh, you girls and your squealing.." said Lina, sweatdropping.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready. See you guys in a bit!" said Fillia, skipping out of the room, to go change into her dress.

...

_**:A couple of hours later...:**_

Xellos was frantic as he watched the courtyard of the Seyruun castle fill with more and more people.

Lina's family was there, minus her father, who was going to hand her off to him.

Emily and Lily and Lord Beastmaster were there as well, they had even changed their forms to make it look like they were wearing formal clothing.

Fillia and Val were there.

There were also many guests from the kingdom who had come.

All the guests were seated on the benches waiting for the reception to begin, when Xellos saw something terrible.

R.e.v.e.n.

It was him alright, he was sitting next to Lily near Lord Beastmaster.

Xellos almost shouted. Wasn't he dead yet?

Zelas had felt Xellos' uneasy emotions and had decided to go and see what the matter was.

"My dear pup, whats troubleing you?" she asked.

"Lord Beastmaster!" he said, quickly bowing. "WHY THE HELL IS REVEN HERE?!"

"Now-Now, don't speak so loudly, we don't want Lina's companions to hear."

"Well of course we do! There's a criminal at HER WEDDING! The man who almost killed her TWICE might I remind you!"

"Xellos, you don't need to worry. We have had the Light Devil imprissoned within Wolfpack Island since we captured him a few weeks ago. We have complete control over him. There is no way he can hurt anyone now."

"What do you mean, "under-control."? How do you control THAT!"

"Don't panic, I assure you everything is fine. He has no powers now. Besides, even if he somehow tryed to attack, I have an astral bind on him, he can't move without my permisson."

"I still don't trust him." said Xellos. "But as long as he doesn't say anything to Lina, I'm not going to stop him from being here. Just make sure he's secure."

"Not to worry my pet." she said, petting his head. "Everything is fine."

Zelas went back and took her seat and the reception was about to begin.

Zelgadis took his place in the front next to Xellos, along with the preist who was supposed to marry them. Amelia was also standing up at the altar, as Lina's Maid of Honor.

Sylphiel took a seat in the audience next to Gourry.

Then, the bridal march started on the piano, and Lina and her Father came out into the courtyard, and began to walk down the isle.

It was this moment, that Xellos thought time had stopped. It seemed like the whole world at stopped, and it was only Lina and him .

She looked stunning, with her orange hair pulled back in a loose bun, with a few strans out here and there. Her dress made her look like she was on fire, it was absolutely beautiful.

Time spend back up, and Xellos realised his eyes had gotten alittle watery in all of this.

Lina got closer and closer to him in every step.

Finally, they reached the altar, and Lina's father took a seat.

Then, it was the two of them. After all the days of working on it they had finally made it this far.

Lina looked over and saw Amelia wink at her.

She gathered her courage, and the preist told Xellos it was his turn to say his vows.

He looked into her eyes, and began:

_"In your eyes, I have found my home._

_In your heart, I have found my love._

_In your soul, I have found my mate._

_With you, I am whole, full, alive._

_You make me laugh. You let me cry._

_You are my breath, my every heartbeat._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._

_Of this we are certain._

_You are lodged in my heart._

_The small key is lost._

_You must stay there forever."_

Lina's face was now completely red, there was no turning back now.

Xellos put Lina's ring on her finger.

Then it was her turn:

_"You are my inspiration and my soul's fire._

_You are the magic of my days._

_You help me laugh, you teach me love._

_You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known._

_You free me to sing my own song._

_You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you._

_You are my greatest boon._

_I am yours._

_You are mine._

_Of this we are certain._

_You are lodged in my heart._

_The small key is lost._

_You must stay there forever"_

Lina put Xellos' ring on his finger.

"Now you may kiss the bride." said the preist.

Xelloss gentley touched his lips against hers.

The audience clapped and cheered.

Then it was time for dancing and food. Lina's favorite part.

...

There was a big buffet of food in one of the castles party rooms. There were plenty of tables, and, a dance floor and orchestra.

Lina beat Gourry over to the food buffet. They carried everything they could over to a table and started mowing it down.

Zelgadis sighed, and Amelia, who was on his arm, smiled.

"Isn't this fun?" said Amelia.

"I supposed it is." said Zelgadis, looking right into her eyes.

Then a maid walked up to Zelgadis.

"Princess Amelia? Prince Zelgadis? Would you care for some wine?" she asked.

"Yes thank you." said Zelgadis, taking two cups and handing one to Amelia.

"But they never change." he finished.

They toasted and drank their wine.

"Care to dance?" Zelgadis asked her, holding out his hand.

"Of corse." she said, putting her hand in his, and they zipped across the dance floor with great ease.

Xellos watched them, untill Lina poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey You." said Lina.

"Hello Mrs. Metallium." said Xellos.

Lina blushed alittle.

"How ya doin?" she asked.

"Fine. Thank you." he answered.

What he really wanted to say was: "This is happiest day of my life and I'm having a glorious time." but he decided that that would be too much.

Lina chugged down her glass of red wine.

Then she put her hand in his.

"I'm having a wonderful time." she said.

Xellos smiled. She really was his girl.

He put on hand on her hip.

"Let's dance." he said.

"If you say so..I'm not a very good dancer."

"Your doubting me, Lina-chan."

He lead her across the dance floor perfectly, Lina didn't even have to do much.

Lina was amazed.

When the song ended she said:

"Your not bad."

He smirked.

"Neither are you." he said.

She brushed him off.

"Come on, lets have some more drinks."

Lina lead him over to an empty table for two and got them some red wine.

"This is my favorite kind, I'm glad Amelia had them get this instead of champane. That stuff is gross."

"I agree." said Xellos. "Red wine has so much more flavor."

All of a sudden, Prince Phil appeared in front of the crowd.

"I hope all of you are having a grand time! I just wanted everyone to know that my daughters best friend Lina Inverse is getting married today! So let's toast to the happy couple!"

Everyone tipped their cups toward Prince Phil, then everyone drank.

"I think everyone already knew we were getting married, don't you?" said Lina. "I don't know why he had to say it again."

"Oh, I think it was just for the toast." said Xellos.

Two more hours passed, full of dancing and great food. Then it was time for the party to be over.

Lina was headed upstairs, back to the guest room, but Xellos grabbed her hand.

"Where do you think YOUR going?" he asked. "We still have a Seven day honeymoon to go to."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said Lina. "Nobody ever told me! I didn't pack!"

"Oh don't worry, the maids packed for you. Here's your luggage my dear." he said, handing her a red suitcase.

This is when Lina realised, her pampering was hardly over.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Begining.

"So ah..where exactly are we going?" Lina asked her husband.

"Lina, haven't you known me long enough?" asked Xellos.

"Oh right, your going to keep it a secret until the very last secound just like everytime, right?" said Lina, sweatdropping.

"Exactly!" said Xellos holding up a finger.

"Great..." said Lina.

Xellos took her hand in his.

He looked into her eyes deeply, and then he said:

"I love you too much for your own good."

Lina blinked at him, her face growing red.

"Um..I love you too.." she said, looking at her shoes, which were red, and shiny. They macthed her red dress she had changed into.

"Let's go." said Xellos, pulling the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt up a bit.

He pulled her outside, where there was a carriage waiting for them.

"Hold on a minute," said Lina, stopping as she appoarched the carriage. "What's the point of the carriage if we can just fly or use the astral plane?"

"Lina, your missing the most important part of the honeymoon. Romance."

He helped her into the carriage and sat down across from her, still holding her hand.

"Looks like I won after all." said Xellos, looking out the window casually.

"Huh?" said Lina, stareing at him.

"Hmmm?" said Xellos.

"What did you win?"

"That is a secret of course."

"You bitch."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT Y'KNOW!"

"Oh..but I can. Your my wife." he said, kissing her again.

Lina sighed.

"I supposed it can't be helped."

She kissed him hard, and before they knew it, the carriage stopped.

The carriage driver got out, and opened the door, and Xellos helped Lina out the carriage.

"That wasn't a long ride, are we still in Seyruun?" said Lina.

"Well, yes, but our journey isn't over yet." said Xellos.

He gave the Driver some money, and thanked him, the driver drove the carriage away.

"So..now were out in the middle of nowhere?" said Lina, putting a hand on her hip.

"Not for long." said Xellos.

He grabbed Lina's hand and led her through the forest , they eventially came to a clearing, and smack in the middle of the clearing, was a portal.

"You, are such a trickester." said Lina, with a smrik.

"You've known that all along." he said with a wink.

Lina took his hand and they went through the portal.

She didn't know what she was going to find on the other side, but she was sure it was going to be something mysterious. She was with Xellos after all.

*End of Chapter 51*


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: The Best Adventure yet.

When Lina stepped through the portal, she couldn't believe what she saw on the other side.

They were on a beatiful island. There were palm trees, and sand everywhere (besides a small walkway) and best of all, there was a giantic almost castle like resort. She also didn't see any people ANYWHERE!

She turned to Xellos, astonished. He smiled at her, and let go of her hand.

He came to stand next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This, My queen, is your kingdom. You rule it from the soft sandy beaches all the way into the heart of the rainforest." he said with a bow.

"YOU DORK!" she said, hitting him on the head.

She smiled at him, and when he was done complaining about how his head hurt "so bad" she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Xellos, this is beatiful." she said.

Then she pulled away, and grabbed her suitcase.

"We should probably drop off our luagge before we do any adventuring." said Lina.

Xellos looked at her. Adventuring?

"JUST COME ON YOU DAMN FRUITCAKE!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, he barely had time to grab his suitcase.

...

Meanwhile, back in Seyruun, Amelia's baby was due in a few days. They had found out it was a boy. (How you ask? MAGIC!)

Zelgadis never let Amelia leave his sight, always making sure that she comfortable.

Gourry and Sylphiel had left for Sairaag, nobody really knew what was going to happen with those two. They were both pretty damn clueless, so they probably weren't going to go very far.

Also, Prince Phill had decided not to go on any missons untill after the child was born.

...

Amelia awoke to her husband brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Good Morning My Dear." said Zelgadis. "How are you feeling?"

She reached up to touch his cheek.

"I'm doing fine." said Amelia.

She sat up and looked at Zelgadis.

"What about you? Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Amelia.

"N-No, but that's ok. I just get so worried about you." he said with a sigh.

Amelia rubbed his arm.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Mister Zelgadis."

Zelgadis sighed.

"Would you stop calling me 'Mister Zelgadis' already? Haven't I asked you to just call me Zelgadis?"

"Oh..right." said Amelia. "Wait a minute! Your trying to change to subject!"

He laughed at her and patted her on the head.

"Your so funny." he said.

...

Back on the Island, Lina had changed into a blue bikini and had gone down to the beach, pulling her husband along with her.

He was wearing black swim trunks, and a t-shirt, even though Lina told him he didn't need it.

"Come on Xellos! There's nobody here you don't have to worry about that!" said Lina.

"I'm only trying to be a proper gentleman." said Xellos, grabbing hold of Lina's hand.

They held hands all the way down to the beach.

Then Xellos took of his shirt and set it on a lounge chair.

"I don't understand why you have to be a gentleman when nobodys even around.." said Lina.

"It's just good manners." he said, scooping her up in his arms.

Lina was about to struggle her way out of his arms, but then she realized there was no point in that. There was no reason she had to pretend she didn't love being this close to him. Everyone already knew, that she loved him.

Xellos faced the ocean, he walked alittle closer so that the water was touching his feet, and every once in a while coming up and splashing Lina.

She snuggled into his chest.

"Xellos..I'm so happy I met you." she said.

He smiled down at her.

"As am I."

She got down from his arms and pulled him by his hand deeper into the water.

"Are you coming?" she said.

They stayed at the beach for hours splashing each other and slipping over the soft sand at the bottom of the water. Together.

...

*End of Chapter 52*


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Apples

Lina woke up the next morning, to a nice warm breakfast and lots of kisses.

It may have been better if Xellos hadn't walked around naked most of the morning, or at least, that's what Lina told herself.

After they had goten into decent clothing, they packed a lunch and headed out into the forest on the island.

All around there were beautiful giant trees, and birds chirping everywhere. Big ripe fruit grew on the trees, and animals sccuried across the ground. There was a soft breeze blowing through that made the tempature perfect.

She turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"It's pefect here."

She put alittle skip in her step and started humming.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were turning into Miss Amelia." teased Xellos.

She shivered.

"Gross.." said Lina. "I could never be Amelia..."

A gust of wind came and blew Lina's hair all around.

That's when Xellos suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, and kissed her deeply.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When he pulled away she arched her eyebrows.

"Did you kiss me because you smelt my hair?" she giggled. "Does my scent turn you on or something?"

He shrugged.

"What can I say?" Xellos said with a smirk.

"Perv." said Lina, stepping away. "Well, let's go find a good place to eat."

As they walked, Xellos was picking some of the apples that were on the trees and putting them in the sheet they were going to use as a picnic blanket.

Lina began humming her little tune again.

Finally, they found a clearing in the woods near a small pond.

Xelloss went over and cleaned the apples in the water, then he speard out the blanket in a nice sun spot.

Lina sat down on the blanket and began laying out the food for Xellos and her.

He sat down next to her and began to cut the apples.

"Woah, where the hell did you get those apples? Did you conjuer them up with your magical mazoku powers or something?"

"Actually, I picked them from the trees." said Xellos, cutting up the few remaining apples.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Lina, grabbing one of the pieces and chomping it up in secounds.

He smirked as he watched her eat. '_How Cute'._ He thought.

He finished cutting the apples and lied them on a plate as he began to eat one of the sandwichs they had packed.

When Lina put one side of an apple into her mouth, Xellos thought it would be a good idea to take a bite of the other side, so now their lips were almost touching.

"Hey!" Lina tried to say. It came out more like "Hurmph!"

He took another bite of the apple, now their lips were about a centimeter away.

"STOP!" she tried to say. It came out more like "Strept!"

"Strip? I think I can arrange that. " said Xellos, pulling away and starting to unbutton his shirt.

Lina swallowed the apple.

"WOULD YOU STOP! I wasn't telling you to strip!"

"Too Late." he said, shirtless.

Lina covered her face with her hands.

"Oh gods.." she said.

He tipped her chin up so she would look at him, and he pulled her hands away from her face.

"I was planning on eating. This isn't the first time this has happened." said Lina with a sigh.

"You can eat later." he said, indulgeing her in kisses.

She grabbed him by the back of his head and closed as much space between them as humanly, (or Mazokuly) possible.

Then She pulled away.

"We _could _have some more _apples.." _she said in a seductive voice.

"Oh?" said Xellos smirking. "I like the way your thinking my love."

"Well, I am the sorcery genuis Lina Inverse after all." she said shrugging and grabbing another apple slice.

Lina put half the apple slice in her mouth, and Xellos took the other in his.

About three apple slices later, Lina and Xellos agreed that it was time to go to the resort.

Most of their clothing was off by the time they got in the door.

He took the lead, pushing her harshly onto the bed.

She waggled her eyebrows as he got on top of her.

"Let's Dance." she said.

...

About two hours later, Xellos went out into the forest to get the sheet and the rest of the food they had left behind.

(A/N- Because they were too busy lusting to notice their belongings...)

...

In the morning, Xelloss brought Lina a fruit plater, with...well...apples.

*End of Chapter 53*


End file.
